Cherish's Story
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: This is about Cherish Hardy, who starts a new life with her cousins, Matt and Jeff Hardy. Through the good and bad times she finds her real father, true love, and a family bigger than she could ever have imagined. CherishXCenaXOrtiz. Final CherishXOrtiz.
1. Starting Over

Starting Over

17 year old Cherish Leah Hardy opened her hazel eyes to the wall of her bedroom. She sat up and shook her head, making her brown hair with its blond streaks fall into place. She sat nervously wrenching her hands and then got dressed quickly.

She prayed that she would be able to sneak out without having to talk to or see her step-father. He had hurt her the night before and she was ready with her things. Today was the only day that she didn't have to go to school and he had to go to work.

Cherish made her way quickly down the stairs and looked around the corner and into the kitchen, it was empty, and then she checked every room in the house. She grabbed her things and ran outside to the cab she had called.

"Get me to the airport as fast as you can please." Cherish wore a plain t-shirt that had long sleeves and blue jeans. When the cab stopped, Cherish paid the man and hurried inside. She scanned the board for it, and there was her destination, North Carolina.

She had been waiting for this day for a month and a half. She had her ticket and bolted to the gate. She made her way through the security check without any problems and was sitting on the plane. It was a few hours before they finally landed and Cherish woke up. As Cherish got off the plane she hurried to the nearest pay phone and dialed the only number she knew. The only number that would promise her a new and better life.

"Jeff, I'm here." Her voice was shaky and nervous her eyes full of tears. The voice immediately answered her back with worry evident.

"Cherry, hold on I'm coming." The phone line disconnected and before she knew it she could hear the yelling of her name over the crowd and saw Jeff and Matt Hardy emerge from the crowd.

"Jeff! Matt!" Cherish felt her knees give way from exhaustion and the beatings. Matt caught her as she fell and Jeff carried her things to their car, as Matt carried Cherish behind him. They hurried to the car and went back to the house. On the way Cherish fell asleep.

"What's he done to her now, Matt?" Jeff asked his brother, anger lacing his voice. Matt looked up at him and then back at Cherish who was laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Jeff, but this time it really must have gotten to her." Matt felt a wave of regret pass through him. This was their entire fault. They had so many chances to save her, but she had told them not to come get her. She had finished most of school out and arrangements had been made in case she was to ever come to live with them. This was it. She had brought as much as she could with her and now she was staying with them no matter what.

"She's strong Matt. She's like us." Jeff tried to reassure his brother and then as he pulled into the driveway he saw Lita and Trish. Jeff felt better knowing that Cherish would have some friends here who actually did are about her. They had known about Cherish and her situation, so when they heard she was coming back they wanted to see her.

"What happened to her? What did he do to her this time, Jeff?" Lita asked as she helped Matt getting Cherish's things out of the car.

"We'll talk later." Jeff whispered to her and began to help the two with the items. Cherish in the meanwhile had awoken to the sight of Trish standing in front of her.

"Trish, I can't believe you are here." Cherish tried to stand but once more her knees gave way and Trish caught her.

"You're safe now, Cherry." Trish helped her up and led her inside. Cherish ran upstairs when she entered the house after her cousins and Lita.

"Well you seem to be doing better now." Jeff said as he reached the room Cherish always had stayed in when she would visit them. Cherish lay happily on the bed all curled up and satisfied. She waited until Trish, Matt, and Lita had left and Jeff was in the room with her.

"Look at them Jeff, look at my bruises and scars." Cherish pulled off her shirt and stood in front of Jeff. She felt comfortable enough to take off her shirt in front of him so he could see the damage.

"Oh, god, Cherry its worst than the last time. Why didn't you let us stop him? We could have helped you Cherry." Jeff said as he looked at her bruises, examining the severity of some of them, and then suddenly he felt sick as he looked at her arms, he saw cuts.

"He told me it was punishment." Cherish's eyes filled with tears and Jeff took her in his arms. He felt so bad for her and now he had to help this poor battered and bruised girl start over.

"Listen you haven't met very many wrestlers, but I know you love wrestling. So how about tomorrow I take you with me to work?" Jeff felt Cherish nod her head and he stroked her hair as she soon stopped crying.

"Get some rest, Cherry. God knows you need it." Jeff whispered the last part as he left the room. Cherish changed into some pajamas and laid down on the bed. It felt nice to finally be able to sleep without fearing closing her eyes.

Alright so this was basically inspired by Twisted Beauty's story "Perfect"….read it because it rocks! Alright now review my new story I just wrote for you guys!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Work

Work

Cherish woke up to the sound of crashing and yelling. She sat up quickly and then realized she wasn't with her step-father. She was safe now. Cherish stood and walked downstairs to find Matt pinning Jeff to the floor and she laughed at the sight.

"Good morning to you, too." Jeff said as Matt continued to pin him to the floor. Cherish laughed again and then went to the kitchen and found Trish and Lita cooking.

"You guys cook?" Cherish asked because she was surprised by this and ate the eggs and toast she was given. Jeff and Matt, having eaten were waiting for Cherish to get ready to go with them. As soon as Cherish ate the last bite of food, Trish and Lita grabbed her and took her to their room.

"Here are some clothes for you. We picked them out in case you didn't have anything really nice to wear." Lita was very bold and Cherish didn't mind this at all. Cherish nodded and picked out a pair of blue hip huggers and a cut off black rock and rock t-shirt that fit her just right.

"Well, let's get going." Trish said taking Lita and Cherish by the arms and going downstairs. Matt was talking to Jeff and the girls overheard them.

"Jeff you're not really thinking about trying to come back to WWE, are you?" Matt had already returned to RAW not too long ago.

"Of course not, but I'm definitely coming with you guys. I mean it's not like I'm banned from the place. Just chill man." Jeff reassured his brother and spotted the girls at the same time.

"We are ready to go gentlemen." Trish said and so they all got in the car and hurried to get to WWE building which was located somewhere nearby (AN- I have no idea where so just use your imagination). When they got there, Jeff stopped her and warned her to be good.

"Listen, Cherry these guys can be nice but just remember they are wrestlers and not all of them are settled and smart like Me, Trish, Matt, and Lita are. I will let you go with the girls but just be careful." Jeff saw her nod and they continued inside. When they went inside Cherish was awestruck by everything. It was like she had just stepped into her TV. Suddenly Cherish hit something that felt like a wall but was really a person. Cherish looked up into the face of Randy Orton.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Cherish managed to get out of her mouth before Matt came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Randy, how are ya man?" Matt shook Randy's hand and then Randy looked back at Cherish, who just looked down.

"Who is this pretty little lady?" Randy asked making Cherish look up at him with a smile as big as she could produce.

"Her name is Cherish, Randy." Trish had appeared behind her. At seeing Trish, Randy smiled at her and blushed.

"Hey, Trish how are ya doing?" Randy then began to talk to Trish, so Matt led Cherish away from the group and to the training room where Cherish just about died.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe all of the wrestlers in here." Cherish saw The Rock, Triple H, Stone Cold, Undertaker, Batista, Chris Benoit, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, and Rey Mysterio all training and at her entrance she felt like all eyes were on her.

"You know Jeff is going to kill me for bringing you in here." Matt steered Cherish through the maze of equipment and past the eyes of some of the more unfriendly wrestlers and stopped her in an area where only a few wrestlers were at.

"Hey homes, who's the chica? She's pretty." Rey Mysterio asked Matt and then Cherish took in the wrestlers who were in the area.

"Yeah, she's pretty but I bet she's young." Stone Cold warned Rey and then Matt spoke up.

"Yeah she's only 17." Matt's comment made Cherish speak for the first time since she had gotten inside.

"I am not only 17, Matt. I will be 18 in a few days." Matt just looked at her and then Cherish heard someone call her name.

"Cherry!" Cherish turned and saw Lita coming with Trish.

"Hey, you have been studying sports injuries a lot right?" Trish asked her and Cherish nodded at her.

"Well Jeff just got in a fight with Randy and then John Cena came along and Jeff slammed him into a wall and then he twisted Cena's ankle." Trish explained and Cherish then realized that Randy was still with Jeff.

"Why would you leave them alone?" Cherish yelled at her and then she took off with Rey, Matt, Trish, Lita, and Stone Cold in tow. When Cherish finally reached the area where she had assumed they would be, she shrieked at the sight.

"Jeff, are you alright?" Cherish asked him and Jeff just stood smirking.

"Yeah of course I am." At this Cherish let loose on Jeff all the pent up anger she had collected over the past 2 years.

"You had no right in doing this! You hurt them and for what reason!" Cherish yelled at him and then turned to look at Randy who was sitting next to John Cena. John was knocked out cold.

"Leave now!" Cherish yelled at Jeff and he stormed off in anger while Cherish ran to the two fallen wrestlers sides.

"I'm fine, just help him." Randy said standing and so Cherish nodded at him.

"Hey, wake up." Cherish smacked his face and he opened his eyes.

"Listen I need you to tell me something. Does it hurt when I press here?" Cherish pressed on his ankle and John yelled in pain. Cherish nodded and turned to face the wrestlers.

"Can someone here please help me get him to his room?" Cherish had noticed Cena's room was about a few feet from where they were. Cherish saw shadows looming over her and then saw Stone Cold and Rey Mysterio helping Cena to stand and then they walked him to his room where they lay him down.

"Thank you so much. Now Trish Randy should be able to walk, so take him to his room and keep him calm. Lita and Matt go find Jeff. Everyone else leave now, because I need to tend to him." Cherish then watched as each person left and did what they were told to do. Cherish turned to look at John Cena who was lying on the couch and wincing in pain.

"Hey are you alright?" Cherish's voice became kind and soft at once and John opened his eyes to see her.

"Yeah shorty, I'm aiight." John managed to get out and then Cherish smiled at him.

"Listen your ankle's been twisted so I need to put some ice on it and by the way my name is Cherish Hardy." Cherish said as she found a bag and put some ice in it. Suddenly, Cherish remembered how when her mother had died that she had signed a paper stating that Cherish's last name be changed to Hardy and so that way Cherish was free of her step-father's name.

"My name's John Cena. Nice to meet ya, Cherish." John said as he took in Cherish's figure. Cherish turned and smiled at him and put the ice on his ankle.

"I have to apologize for my cousin, Jeff. He can get pretty rowdy sometimes, but I don't understand why he would do something like this." Cherish tried to think what would set him off and then it hit her.

"I think it was about you." John said sleepily and Cherish looked at him.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. You need your rest." Cherish said to him and he nodded and closed his eyes and she sat down in a chair nearby.

"Cherry?" A voice came from the door and Cherish looked up to see Jeff standing there with his head down.

"What, Jeff?" Cherish felt upset at Jeff for being so stupid and yet she understood why he did what he did.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. I didn't mean to get that angry." Jeff watched as Cherish nodded and walked over to him hugging him tightly.

"It's alright Jeff, just be careful." Cherish then separated from him and looked up at him.

"Listen to make up for it you could let me stay with John tonight so I can make sure his ankle is going to heal properly." Cherish watched as Jeff looked at her skeptically and then he nodded.

"Only if Lita or Trish are willing to stay." Jeff then heard Trish's voice and grimaced.

"I'm staying with Randy tonight, Jeff, so she can stay right where she is." Jeff turned to face Cherish who just smiled at him and then she began to shove him out the door quickly and with haste.

"Excuse me I have to get back to John." Cherish said as John called for Cherish. Jeff watched as the door closed and Cherish walked over to John and kneeled down to examine his ankle.

"What have I just done?" Jeff said to him self while walking away and to Matt's room.

"She'll be fine man, don't worry." Matt reassured his brother when he had come in and explained the situation. Then Matt ventured to ask him about the fight.

"What caused you to snap on Randy and then on Cena?" Matt watched as Jeff put his head down.

"Randy said that Cherish was pretty and I guess it just triggered me. Cena had said something worse." Jeff didn't continue so Matt once more ventured to ask.

"What did he say, Jeff?" Matt waited and then Jeff looked at him with sadness.

"He said that she was fine and that he'd do her." Jeff could fell his blood boiling but he remained calm. Matt sat with his mouth open and then he nodded.

"Okay, then that makes sense why you twisted his ankle and slammed him into a wall." Matt then lay down on the couch he had been sitting on.

"Why don't you just stay the night, if you are so worried?" Matt asked him and Jeff shook his head.

"I'm not going to be that critical of her. She has good judgment. I trust her." Jeff then stood and realized it was time to go home. He looked at Matt and then realized that Matt was going to stay and be there just in case.

"Don't be peeking in on her. If anything happens she'll go to Trish. She doesn't need to know you stayed behind either. It would probably make her mad so keep a low profile." Jeff warned him and Matt nodded before closing his eyes and going to sleep. Jeff found Lita and they went back to the house. Jeff explained why Matt hadn't come with them and then they went to bed.

At the WWE building

"I hope I don't regret this in the morning." Cherish said to her self while curling up comfortably in a chair and falling asleep.

Alright I got a review from betty-boo and I want to say thanks for it. I hope this chapter answered your question! I'm glad I have the basics and I agree with you on what you said on your profile about people who can't spell and put bad reviews on! I hate them…….so stupid! Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed my new chapter and will give me some constructive criticism, if there's anything wrong! Anyways review now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Feeling Safe & Nightmares

Feeling Safe & Nightmares

Cherish tried to get comfortable in the chair, but found that it was almost impossible. Cherish felt alone and frightened in the room. She stood and walked around the room until she heard John speak, which scared her so bad she jumped.

"What's wrong, shorty?" John looked at her in interest and she looked back with a sad face.

"I can't sleep in that chair and it's too cold on the floor. I think that I will go to Matt's room, he won't mind if I stay there." Cherish turned away and headed for the door when she heard John speak again.

"If you're okay with it, why don't you just lay right here?" John propped him self up and suggested to his lap. Cherish blushed and looked away.

"But what about Jeff?" Cherish felt like a child asking him that, but she felt it necessary.

"You're a big girl. You can handle yourself, right?" John saw Cherish nod and he smiled at her, motioning for her to come over to him, which she did.

"Are you sure about this?" Cherish asked him before sitting down and he nodded at her and so she slid carefully in between his legs and nestled close to his chest. He was warm and she suddenly felt safe. John threw the blanket back around them and let his chin rest on her head.

"Sweet Dreams, baby girl." John said before closing his eyes and she smiled to her self drifting off into sleep.

Inside Cherish's Dream

"_Daddy, I didn't mean it. Please stop hurting me." Cherish cried out to the man who was standing over her._

"_You stupid little bitch. Fine, how about I hurt your mommy?" The man raised his fist towards a figure_ _in a corner that screamed and cried at Cherish._

"_Cher, baby, run honey. Leave mommy and daddy alone." Cherish watched as the man who was her stepfather beat her mother to death._

"_MOMMY! NOO!" Cherish screamed now and then suddenly she was being pulled away and the man was laughing at her._

Outside of the Dream

"AAHHH! NOOO! MOMMY!" Cherish was screaming so loudly that now every wrestler in the building was standing at the door. She felt someone shaking her and found John at her side. She gasped at him and she could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear him. She had fallen asleep in the chair and dreamed she had been sleeping with John. She felt sick and sweaty.

"Cherry!" Cherish looked over to the door and saw Matt.

"Matt!" Cherish cried to him and she leapt into his arms and away from John.

"Was it about your Mom again, Cherry?" Matt asked her in her ear and she nodded into his neck.

"Why did he kill her? Why, Matt, why?" Cherish was crying now and everyone who was there was standing around feeling sad for her.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know why. I wish could tell you the answer to that but I can't." Matt held her and then she cried even harder into his chest.

"I couldn't save her and now she's gone. She left me all alone." Cherish was feeling all those feelings all over again and it hurt so badly.

"She never left you Cherry A' More, she's always with us and hey you've got me and Jeff and Lita, and Trish." Matt's treasured nickname for Cherish made her laugh and she felt better.

"Thanks, Matt." Cherish was not paying attention to John and she heard him finally yell in pain. She twirled around to see him trying to stand on his feet and she gasped. She ran forward with Matt and Randy, who caught him before he could fall and crush her. Cherish instructed them to place him back on the couch before ushering them out.

"If you need me Cherry, I will be in my room." Matt said before kissing her forehead. Then remembering Jeff's previous statements, he stopped, turned, and walked over to John's side and kneeled down next to him.

"If you even think about what you said to Jeff, you won't have to worry about him breaking your ankle, because I'll break your neck." Matt then stood straight back up and walked out. Cherish looked at John curiously and saw the look on his face.

"Goodnight, Matt!" Cherish yelled before closing the door.

"Night, Cherry." Matt whispered to him self knowing that she wouldn't hear him.

"Are you alright, Cher?" John asked her and she turned around quickly and glared at him.

"Please don't call me that," Cherish began harshly, but her voice softened, "My Mom used to call me that."

"Oh, sorry." John put his head down and suddenly Cherish was by his side.

"Don't be." She got really close to his face and noticed how handsome he was, and he noticed how beautiful she was. Suddenly he remembered Matt's statement and chose not to do anything stupid.

"I can't kiss you." John said and she back away feeling hurt and rejected.

"Why not?" Cherish's question made him lift his head and look at her.

"Well, your cousin doesn't want me to do that." John said and then he saw her nod, then she turned and headed for the door. She opened it and turned back to look at him.

"Listen, I think it would be better if I chilled in Matt's room or with Randy and Trish. I'll come and check on you in a little bit." She said quickly and shut the door before he could protest.

"Mami, whatchu doin' out here? You look sad. Why?" Cherish looked up to see Rey walking down the hall. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"It's just that I hate being so young and having such over protective cousins." Rey put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I know what's wrong with you. It's that guy, John, right?" Rey saw her face light up at the mention of John's name and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah it is." Cherish tried her best to act as grown up as possible, but John made her feel like a love sick puppy.

"Be careful with that man. He's okay but he's never really had someone." Rey saw her nod and she looked straight ahead at Trish and Randy's room and saw through the open door a sight that saddened her. Rey turned her away from the room and glanced back to see the two people inside kissing on the couch.

"Let's go to the training room." Rey lead her down the hall and back to the training room she had been in earlier during the day. She watched as he sat down and began to lift weights with his already bulging muscles.

"What's your name, Mami? I never caught it." Rey stopped lifting the weights and looked at her with interest.

"My name's Cherish." She said and then feeling sleepy, she sat down in a chair nearby and soon her eyes closed completely. Rey picked her up, carrying her back to his room and laying her down on his couch. He took a blanket and pillow that was lying around and went outside of the room. He lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.

While in John's Room

John stared at the door for at least an hour before he finally got up and walked over to it. He opened the door and winced in pain. He looked down the hall and saw Rey on the floor.

'She must be in there.' He thought to himself and using the wall as support he painfully walked down the hall and to the door. He was careful not to wake Rey and he knocked loud enough for Cherish to hear him.

In Rey's Room

Cherish awoke to the sound of knocking and she stood taking in her surroundings. She realized the room she was in and went to the door and opened it. Just as she was about to speak, a pair of lips met hers and she opened her eyes in shock, but then seeing who it was, she relaxed. She felt his tongue sliding softly across her lips and she giggled and opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands rested on her lower back and she ran her hands through his short brown hair. Cherish felt him pull away and she sighed feeling like she had been hit with a bat or smacked across the face.

"Goodnight then." John then turned and began his long walk back to his room. He was halfway there when he felt an arm slide around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder as Cherish helped him back to his room.

"Thanks for that back there." Cherish felt stupid saying thanks to him but she felt it was necessary. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"No prob, baby girl." He strained out the last few words in pain as they entered his room.

"I'm gonna go and rest with matt now. Not Rey or anyone else. I need some rest." She said after she had helped him get covered up and resting comfortably on his couch.

"Aiight, see you tomorrow." John said closing his eyes and then he felt Cherish kiss him on the lips.

"Goodnight, John." Cherish had finally said his name and he felt good inside. He smiled at her and once the door had closed he felt like he could finally rest peacefully and with good dreams.

In Matt's Room

Matt heard a knock and jumped off the couch. He opened the door expecting to find Cherish crying, but instead he found a very elated and happy Cherish standing in front of him.

"Hey, I wanna sleep in here. Is that okay with you?" Cherish asked knowing the answer to it. Matt nodded and let her in. As soon as Cherish lay down on the couch she fell asleep. Matt lifted her head so that he could sit down. She shifted and then clutched onto Matt's thighs and smiled happily in her sleep.

"Whatever he did, he sure made you happy." Matt whispered to her and she snuggled up closer to him and he fell asleep within a few minutes.

Alright here it is fresh out of the oven for you guys! Here are my thanks to those who have reviewed!

Misty-I'm very glad that you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Yeah I know about the Jeff thing. I had to do it….and I love Jeff and Matt already so for them to be there yeah it was nice……I hope that you liked this chapter and that you will review in the future!

betty-boo- My name means Patron of the mind and yes it is Latin! Thanks for your reviews….keep reviewing please and I hope you liked this chapter!

OTHlover04- Thanks and I am very happy to see you reviewing just about every story that I have on here! It is very nice of you to do that…….please review again!

Alright so that's it for now but I hope to write more chaps and such………I do love my wrestling………..anyway review now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Mr McMahon

Mr. McMahon

The very next morning, Cherish and Matt were still soundly asleep when Jeff, Lita, Randy, and Trish came into the room. Jeff snuck up on the two and then backed down when he saw Matt begin to move around.

"Jeff, I really hope you know that it's not nice to sneak up on people." Matt said with his eyes still closed and a smile on his face. Suddenly Cherish opened her eyes and stared at Jeff with a smile on her face.

"Bad move, Jeff, really bad move." Cherish said quietly while sitting up and when she saw Jeff coming at Matt, she jumped up off of the couch and moved out of the way. Cherish and the small group then watched as Jeff tackled his brother to the floor and the two began to wrestle.

"So how was your night here?" Trish asked her and Cherish just smiled at Trish. Suddenly Randy came up behind Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was nice and but I bet that yours was even better." Cherish hinted and Randy blushed while Trish just looked away, flipping her hair nervously. Then Trish smirked to her self and she looked straight at Cherish.

"Well, not as good as that kiss that you got was." Trish joked and Cherish's jaw hit the floor at once.

"You saw that?" Cherish asked quietly and Trish nodded at her with a smile on her face.

"Wait did I just hear that you kissed Cena?" Lita asked Cherish from behind and Cherish turned around and looked at Matt and Jeff nervously, who had not heard anything and continued to wrestle on the floor.

"Yeah, but keep it quiet for now. I'll tell the two hard heads over there when I'm ready." Cherish knew that at least if she told them then they wouldn't get as mad as they would be if they found out from someone else.

"That's weird though because I thought I just saw—" Lita began but Cherish had started out the door and was yelling to the others where she was going.

"I'm going to go and check on John now!" Cherish yelled quickly before anyone could stop her from leaving the room.

"Cherish wait a minute! Don't go in there!" Lita yelled after her, but it was too late, as Cherish opened the door to John's room she saw a girl making out with John. Cherish screamed and then ran away from John's room. Matt, Jeff, Lita, Randy, and Trish all ran over and looked inside and saw Torrie Wilson on top of John kissing him.

"You fucking idiot! What's wrong with you!" Lita yelled at John as she entered the room.

"Torrie? What in the hell is going on in here? Get the hell out of here now!" Trish yelled at her and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Torrie yelled at her and by now there were wrestlers flooding into the hall.

"Shut up you stupid little slut! You knew exactly what you were doing and you knew that it was wrong! What would make you do something so stupid when you knew I would be involved?" Trish then slammed Torrie furiously against a wall not letting her answer the question, while Matt and Jeff took off in search of Cherish.

"Wait up! I'll come with you!" Rey yelled and he took off after the two brothers feeling very bad for the poor young girl he had talked to the previous night. Maybe he could have prevented this and maybe he could have, he thought as he ran to catch up to the two who were a few feet ahead of him.

"John! You dumbass!" Randy yelled at him and then Lita smacked John across the face. Randy looked at John in anger and turned away.

"Man you got to learn something, you can't just do this all the time to just anyone!" Randy then turned and walked out of the room and ran in the same direction as Rey, Jeff, and Matt had gone.

"You stay away from her! If I see you within fifty feet of her I will personally make sure that I kick your ass!" Lita yelled at him and went outside, and then when she realized that Trish was brutally assaulting Torrie, she stopped her from killing Torrie.

"You stay away from my man and you stay away from John, you bitch!" Trish yelled at her and spit in Torrie's face before walking away from her. Torrie was picked up by a few wrestlers and carried to the ambulance that was waiting outside.

"Let's go help find Cherish." Lita said and then the two took off in the same direction as the men had just gone.

"Cherish?" John yelled in pain and fell to the ground at his door. He stood with much effort and began the long walk that would probably kill him.

While down the hall…….

"Cherry, sweetie, where are you!" Matt yelled and then Jeff shushed them when he neared a door and walked towards it listening closely and hearing the sound of crying coming from inside. He told them to remain where they were and then he went inside the room.

"I'll be in there and I don't need anyone freaking her out or anything so everyone just keep your cool and stay here until I come back out, okay?" Jeff asked them as he walked over to the door and saw them nod at him before he went inside.

"Cher, babe, are you okay?" Jeff saw her look at him as he closed the door behind him and she ran over to him crying into his chest. Other than Cherish's mother, only Jeff could call her by the nickname Cher.

"Jeff, I can't believe him! He kissed me! I kissed him back! I thought he liked me!" Cherish then heard painful groaning at the door and yelling. Cherish and Jeff both looked to the door in wonder. Then Cherish recognized the voice and she saw Jeff's face turn a deep red color and his nostrils began to flair wildly.

"Let me in there! I have to talk to her!" Jeff looked back at Cherish and she nodded at him. He walked over to the door and reluctantly opened it. He looked at the group that was surrounding John and sighed, running his hands through his black and purple hair and trying to control his temper.

"Would everyone just please calm the hell down?" Jeff yelled at them and they stopped immediately and backed away from John.

"Is she in there?" John asked him and Jeff nodded at him. As John got up and began to walk over to the door, Jeff put his arm up in front of John and looked at him with fire burning in his eyes.

"You be good to her, John. She's so young and if you hurt her, god only knows what it'll do to her and god only knows what I'll do to you if you hurt her." Jeff warned John and he nodded at him in understanding and Jeff put his arm down and let John go inside.

"Was that really the smart thing to do?" Matt asked his brother as he stepped forward and stood by Jeff's side.

"I hope so." Jeff answered him quietly and looked at the door with worry written all over his face and the fire still burning in his eyes.

While Inside……….

"Cherish?" Cherish could hear John's voice and she could tell that it was filled with pain and kindness all at the same time.

"John?" Cherish asked in a worried tone and went quickly over to the door, helping him inside. She caught a glimpse of the angry and disgruntled wrestlers outside and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Say what you want so you can go back to Torrie and your room." Cherish said and then she felt angry and she didn't want to have to face John. So while he sat looking down at the floor disgusted with him self, she stood near the door upset with her self for trusting him and believing in him.

"I want another chance." John said simply while scratching his head and Cherish guffawed at him.

"Really, well let's see. I don't know about that. Why should I give you another chance?" Cherish crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just think that if you give me another chance I could make things right." Cherish looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them. If he didn't care about her he wouldn't have walked all that way down to find her and ask for another chance.

"Alright, John but let me look at your ankle first." Cherish knelt down next to him and looked closely at his ankle. It was swollen to the extreme, colored deep purple and black, and very sore looking. She grimaced at the sight of it and felt sick to her stomach, but she held fast and looked up at him when he spoke.

"It hurts Cherish." John began to cry and she stood. He pulled her to his body and cried into her stomach. She stroked his hair and then pushed away.

"Wait a minute, isn't this Mr. McMahon's room?" Cherish asked him in wonder, remembering a short visit to the same room many years ago when she was young. John then looked around the room and he nodded at her.

"There's an extra bedroom right over there." John then pointed to a door in the room and she helped him to walk to the bed. He fell onto the bed and cried out in pain as he hit the edge of the bed with his ankle. Suddenly Cherish heard the sound of the lock unlocking and she jumped.

"Oh, my god. It's Mr. McMahon." Cherish felt panicky but John grabbed her arm and set her next to him. She looked at him and gripped his arm tightly.

"Just relax, baby girl. It'll be okay." John reassured her, while rubbing her hand and smiling at her. She felt nervous knowing she was about to meet the man who owned the WWE. She nodded at him and swallowed loudly before she put on her best smile.

"Hey, Vince!" John yelled out to the room and soon the door opened to reveal a tense and stern looking Vince McMahon.

"John, oh my god, what happened?" Vince's face at once softened when he saw the discolored ankle and John just shook his head not wanting Cherish to leave him, nor for Jeff to get into any trouble.

"No worries, man, but listen can we stay in here for now? I can't walk any farther with this damn injury." John asked him and Vince nodded but noticed Cherish sitting next to him and his face showed immediate interest in her.

"Who's this pretty little lady?" Vince asked and Cherish blushed, grabbing John's hand for safety and he laced his fingers in hers.

"I'm his girlfriend, Cherish Hardy." Vince's mouth dropped open and Cherish extended her hand, which Vince took and shook immediately. John had a look of satisfaction plastered on his face and then after a few seconds Vince finally was able to speak.

"You're their cousin aren't you?" Vince asked her and she nodded proudly.

"Yeah, the Hardy boys are my cousins and are currently my guardians, Mr. McMahon." Cherish added the last part and smiled at Vince.

"Call me Vince, Cherish. I've heard a lot about you. I want to talk to you later about some things. But for now, why don't I leave you two love birds alone?" Vince smiled at them and then exited the room and Cherish remained silent.

"Did you mean it?" John asked her finally breaking the silence between them and she looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I did." Cherish leaned up and kissed him on the lips. After which she then separated and helped him get into the bed.

"Stay with me." John grabbed her hand before she could get too far away from him and she looked at him with a smile and nodded. She crawled into the bed and snuggled close to him. She laid her head on his chest comfortably and smiled to her self in complete and total happiness.

"Hey, you know I….I…..I think I'm falling in love with someone in the WWE." Cherish said and looked up at him and he returned her stare with his brown eyes looking lovingly into her hazel eyes.

"Really and what's this guy like?" John played along with her as she continued to smile at him and then at his comment, she smirked at him.

"He's tall, muscular, and very sexy. He's also got a great sense of humor and he's also very kind hearted. Maybe you know him? His name is I think its John Cena." Cherish saw him smile and he began to rub her back. She let one of her legs drape over his and then she felt him rubbing his leg against hers and she giggled.

"Well, I know this really beautiful girl. She's so sweet and I don't know about you but I think she likes me. I don't know what do you think?" John asked and Cherish chuckled at him with a smile plastering his face.

"I don't think she likes you," Cherish began with a smirk and then he looked at her in question, "I think she loves you."

"Well I think I love her too." John was really falling for Cherish and this was no joking matter. He really felt like he could let him self go with this girl. John closed his eyes and fell asleep as did Cherish.

A Few Hours Later…………..

Cherish opened her eyes and rubbed them while sitting up in the bed. She was careful not to wake John as she slid out from under the covers.

"Matt, Jeff? Hello? Anybody out here?" Cherish whispered when she had come out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"I see you're awake. I want to talk to you about something." Cherish turned around to see Vince standing in the door way to his main office.

"Yes, what's it about?" Cherish asked as he ushered her into his office. Vince leaned against the front of his desk and smiled at her.

"I was wondering if maybe you might like to become a wrestler on RAW with your cousin and John," Vince saw her mouth open to oppose, but he continued, "And we will train you and pay for anything you need."

Cherish's jaw dropped to the ground and she felt speechless. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Matt and Jeff.

"What about them?" Cherish asked in question and Vince just shook his head and chuckled.

"It was our idea. Well actually, the girls' thought it up and then we agreed that it might help you in the long run." Jeff spoke up for Vince and Cherish just sat in awe.

"You can pick who you want to train with and everything." Matt said and she looked from her cousins to Vince and then down at the ground. She lifted her head after a moment and smiled at them.

"I'll do it." Cherish felt her self being picked up and twirled around in a hug by Matt and then by Jeff.

"Well, we need to get a few legal matters out of the way. First of all, you turn eighteen tomorrow, don't you?" Vince said and Cherish remembered then that her birthday was the very next day and she smiled at him.

"Yeah it is." Cherish answered him and he nodded to her.

"Okay, well then we need to wait until tomorrow, when we can actually sign you with RAW. Also we need a few months to train you and get you in shape, so that means that you won't be wrestling right away but within maybe three to four months you should be ready." Vince explained to her and she nodded at him.

"I'm going to go and check on John and tell him the good news." Cherish said to them as she left the room and hurried over to the bedroom.

"Hey, Cherish, where did ya go?" John asked her as she entered the room and turned around to face him.

"I'm going to be a wrestler!" She ran over and jumped into his open arms.

"But what about your cousins?" John asked her in skepticism and she separated from him and looked at him with a smile.

"They were the ones who basically suggested it to Vince." Cherish hugged him tightly again and then she remembered John's ankle. She lifted the covers and threw them back, the swelling had gone down and his ankle was not discolored.

"I heard a rumor that it is going to be your eighteenth birthday tomorrow. Is that true?" John asked her and she nodded at him with excitement.

"Yeah I can't wait until tomorrow!" Cherish exclaimed and he gave her a kiss on the lips. She fell next to his side, kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster. John separated from her and she looked at him with a smile plastering all over her face.

"Are you gonna stay here with me or go home?" John asked her while tracing her face with his fingers and she giggled and kissed him again.

"What do you think?" Cherish asked him back and he smiled at her, pulling her back in for another kiss and she giggled against his lips.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" A voice from the door caused Cherish to fall off of the bed and hit her head on the night stand that was next to the bed.

"Cherish, baby, are you okay!" John was at once at her side and she rubbed her head and nodded at him.

"Matt?" Cherish groaned as soon as she was able to see clearly and she felt him at her side at once.

"I'm so sorry I didn't think that would happen." Matt apologized to her and she nodded.

"Can you get me some ice for my head and just leave me alone for now?" Cherish asked him and he nodded to her immediately, leaving the room for a moment and returning with a pack of ice. Matt helped her back up on the bed and put the ice on her head. Matt then helped John up and Cherish then felt John slide in next to her and she moved over closer to him and laid her head against his muscular chest.

"Go to sleep, babe. It'll feel fine in the morning." John whispered to her and kissed her arm that was wrapped across his washboard abs.

"Good night, Cherry A' More." Matt said to her before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

The Next Day……….

Cherish woke up and found John missing along with Vince. She became suddenly worried and ran to Matt's room but found it too empty. Suddenly Cherish panicked and felt her breathing getting heavy and she fainted, falling to the ground. Matt and Jeff immediately came out from the back and picked her up with worry on their faces.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea! We shouldn't have left her alone like that! She gets panicky very easy!" Jeff yelled at them and then they took her into Matt's room and laid her down. John pushed his way through the crowd and went into the room with the two worried brothers.

"Cherish, baby girl, wake up it's me John." John shook her lightly and then Cherish opened her eyes. The two brothers and wrestlers all quietly went back to their hiding places and waited for the moment when John would lead Cherish to where they where at.

"John? Oh my god, I thought you had left me and that I was all alone!" Cherish cried to him and he let her hug him while he rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, today's a very special day for you baby. I think someone's legal now. I'm just kidding baby." John added the last part as Cherish's face went white. Cherish noticed that John was wearing a white shirt and some short pants like he normally wore on RAW.

"Yeah, but we could always go back to your room to celebrate my birthday." Cherish smiled menacingly at him and he lifted his eyebrows and then shook the tempting idea from his head.

"No, but come with me and I'll show you an even better present." John said and she nodded taking his hand when he stood up.

"Wait you're going to get naked and streak aren't you?" Cherish said and they began to laugh at this.

"You are just full of it today ain't you baby girl?" John asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I think that I am." Cherish took a look at her clothes and shrieked. John looked at her in confusion and she pointed to her body.

"I need some clothes." She said to him and he immediately took her to his room.

"Take one of my shirts and I think that if you go to Trish's room next door she'll have a pair of jeans for you in there." John then walked out of the room and waited until she finally came running up to him wearing one of his chain gang shirts and one of his visors and a pair of tight jeans.

"Damn, baby girl knows how to wear anything and make it look sexy as hell." John said to her and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Aww, thank you John." Cherish then let him take her hand and lead her to the room ahead and when he opened the doors everyone was there from Rey to Hulk Hogan and Batista to Stone Cold. She gasped and sighed at the sight and then her cousins came running up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Cher." Jeff whispered in her ear and she smiled at him with a tear running down her cheek.

"Thanks, Jeff." She hugged him tightly and then went around and met everyone she could. Finally after a few hours, it was over and John grabbed her hand and put a hand over her mouth. She smiled and then he dragged her off to his room and sat her down. She insisted that he sit and then she sat on him straddling him while he sat up.

"Now listen to me. I want you to know that I do care about you and that if you get hurt even unintentionally by any wrestler, man or woman, then I will beat them up." The look on John's face made Cherish realize just how much John did really care about her health and well-being.

"Oh, John. This just might be the best birthday present I've ever gotten in my whole life." Cherish threw her arms around his neck and hugged him before descending upon his lips and almost bruising his lips from it.

"Careful there, Shorty, you might just hurt me." John laughed with her and she let him kiss her and then they heard a knock at the door. John reached over and locked it before he said anything to whoever was outside.

"Who is it?" He asked harshly and Cherish hugged him tightly in fear of being separated from him.

"It's me, Torrie. John I want to see you." Cherish looked at John and he shook his head kissing her lips softly before answering Torrie. But then before he could open his mouth Cherish spoke for him.

"Umm, I'm sorry Torrie but he can't talk right now. He's how do you say unavailable at the moment!" Cherish giggled and John started to kiss her neck making her moan with pleasure. Torrie ran away from John's room in sadness and anger.

"Wait, I don't want to go too far so soon okay?" Cherish didn't want him to stop but she had values and wanted to try and uphold them, along with her morals.

"I understand. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." John smiled at her and she continued to then kiss him. She wanted to do so much more with him but she wasn't ready for it just yet. Then they heard another knock and they both sighed. Cherish got off of John and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Torrie I thought I told you to leave—" Cherish then opened her eyes and gasped in fear.

"You thought I wouldn't find you! You were wrong so wrong, and right now you're about to be dead wrong!" Her stepfather screamed at her as he grabbed her by the throat and was about to slam her body into the wall when John tackled into him and he threw her across the room only hurting her slightly.

"MATTT! JEFFF! HELP ME!" Cherish screamed as loud as she could, but she felt him pick her up again. She began to cry and then she felt him drop her suddenly. Matt had let Jeff throw him into her stepfather.

"Baby, are you okay?" John asked her and she nodded to him in pain.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone you bastard!" Jeff screamed at him as began to punch into the man's face and then the man got up and pointed at Cherish.

"Mark my words, you bitch! I will kill you just like I did your poor little slut of a mommy!" He teased her and the tears just came rushing out of her eyes. He laughed at her and then the security guards came in and escorted him out of the building. Cherish cried into John's chest and then when Matt and Jeff came over she went to them and let them take her away from John.

"It's okay now, Cher. He's gone." Jeff smoothed her hair down and then let John take her into his arms. As Jeff watched John kissing her and talking to her he realized that John was speaking to her in the only way that could help her, the way that a lover would.

"John, there's so much wrong with my life. I don't know if you really want to be with someone like me." Cherish cried to him and he shook his head at her while smiling and kissing her on the forehead.

"That's where you got it all wrong. I love you so much that I want to be there for you through thick and thin. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side to save you." John felt better telling her how he really felt and he smiled at her, and then looked around him at the people who were around them. He nodded to Jeff and Matt, and then to Lita, then Trish and Randy, who all nodded back at him. He wasn't going to screw up this time. But the real test had only just begun.

Alright so this is officially the longest chapter that I have ever written and I hope I did okay…….please tell me it's okay guys! And before anyone says it yeah I did jump around a lot but I wanted to make it as long as possible so I hope I did okay with making it as detailed and sensible as possible! Anyway here are my thanks!

OTHlover04- thanks….since you are the only one who has reviewed since I last posted a chapter…..review again please!

Okay so that's all for now but I want more reviews please………………….anyway review no for me and tell me if I did a good job this time!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	5. Stephanie, Shane, & the Deal

**Very important author's note!** Although both Stephanie and Shane are married I am choosing to exclude Shane's marriage for now and maybe introduce it later, but just so you know and for Stephanie I might just introduce Triple H as one of Cherish's trainers and then well you get the picture! Alright read on!

Stephanie, Shane & the Deal

Cherish watched John as he nodded at everybody surrounding them and she smiled at him. She had heard what he had said and she was happy.

"Cherish, John, Matt, Jeff, are you guys alright?" Cherish and the others looked to see Vince standing there and behind him were his children Stephanie and Shane.

"Yeah, but aren't you Stephanie and Shane McMahon?" Cherish asked as John helped her to stand up and she leaned into John's arms for support and comfort.

"Yeah, my mother knew your mother and we used to be best friends, remember? I think you also had a huge crush on my brother when we were young." Stephanie said to her and she whispered the last part in Cherish's ear.

"Yes, Stephanie, I do remember you and I remember Shane." Cherish blushed when she looked at Shane and he blushed at her. John looked from Cherish to Shane and shook his head.

"This isn't the start of anything is it?" John asked Cherish and she looked at him with a smile. She gave him a passionate kiss in front of everyone, knowing that all eyes were on the two of them, and then she spoke.

"I don't think so, Cena." Cherish joked with him and then she saw Jeff's nostrils flair and she glared at him. He immediately calmed down and smiled at her. Cherish could see Shane turn his head away when she had kissed John.

"So, Cherish, we heard from our dad that you were going to wrestle and we thought it might be an awesome idea if we come back and help out with you. We could also come back into the wresting field and become part of the story as in you be with Shane at first, then Cena meets you and you fall for him or something, but we can work all of this out later! For now let me take you with me and we can catch up." Stephanie rambled on and then took Cherish from John and helped her to her father's room.

"So, how's your mom been?" Stephanie asked Cherish and Cherish just began to cry in Stephanie's arms.

"She's dead because my step-father beat her to death." Cherish was able to get out and Stephanie looked shocked and she just shook her head. Stephanie began to cry and then after a while Shane came in and he looked at the two girls and felt bad.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked his sister who looked at him and she shook her head, her tears finally gone.

"Her step-father beat her mother to death." Stephanie whispered to him while holding Cherish in her arms.

"Cherry Pop, I'm so sorry." Shane revived another of Cherish's favored nicknames and Cherish smiled at him.

"Shane, Steph, I've missed you guys so much." Cherish said to them and then she stood hugging both Shane and Steph.

"Is that who just tried to hurt you, Cheer?" Steph asked Cherish, yet again using another nickname and making Cherish smile even more.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about it now. I think I can walk. Let's go and find the others." Cherish said and they all nodded, walking over to the door and opening it to find Vince, Matt, Jeff, Lita, Trish, Randy, Rey, and John all standing outside pretending to talk to each other.

"Cute guys, really cute." Steph whispered to them and then she, Cherish, and Shane all walked off with Steph on one side of Cherish and Shane on the other side.

"Hey, wanna go to our house and chill? We can bring anyone with us you want to." Shane asked her and Cherish nodded as they all went out to the cars, Cherish had her head on Shane's chest, while Shane wrapped his arm around her waist, and Steph wrapped her arm around Cherish's waist and smiled.

"Here you can call them with this phone." Steph handed Cherish the in car phone and smiled at them. She then proceeded to call Matt who alerted the others to come with him. Of course only John, Jeff, Matt, Lita, Trish, Randy, Rey, and Vince were allowed to come with them.

"It's so beautiful, you guys." Cherish said when they arrived at the house where the McMahon family lived. Cherish saw a blond woman come out of the house and open her arms at which Cherish ran to her.

"Mrs. McMahon!" Cherish yelled at her and she hugged her tight. Mrs. McMahon, or Linda, knew about Cherish's mother and the events that had happened because of course Vince had called and explained to her the situation.

"It's okay to call me Linda dear." Linda said to her and Cherish nodded at her smiling widely.

"Let's go in before the gang gets here." Shane said as he took Cherish's hand and led her inside.

"Shane, listen I know you still like me and I can understand you I guess but I am with John right now and unless he does something to screw up what we have, I don't think I'm going to be breaking up with him right away." Cherish explained to Shane while Steph and Linda were still outside.

"Just give me one thing, Cherry Pop. It's the last thing you gave me the last time I ever saw you." Shane saw Cherish blush and she nodded at him.

"One kiss and that's all. Just as friends, remember that." Cherish put a finger up in his face and he took her hand away from in front of her face and then leaned down putting his hand on the side of her face and sliding it up through her hair. Cherish suddenly felt Shane's lips meet hers and he smiled as he kissed her. She separated from him and turned to see Steph standing in the door with her mouth open and Cherish could hear John talking to Linda.

"Get away from him, Cheer. He's here." Steph looked angry but then Cherish looked at her with a sad face.

"It was just a one time thing. I promise Steph." Cherish began to explain and then Shane finished for her.

"No, I asked her for just one kiss, okay, Steph, can we keep this a secret, please? It shouldn't be the one thing to ruin anything for her, okay?" Shane whispered angrily as he heard the voices getting nearer and Steph smiled shaking her head.

"Just don't be screwing around with her Shane." Steph warned as Linda entered with John behind her, Shane nodded at her in confirmation and let go of Cherish.

"Hey, baby girl, whatcha doin'?" John asked her when he saw her and Cherish ran over and jumped into his arms, kissing him and finally feeling as light as a feather again.

"Nothing without you, Cena." Cherish joked again and John smiled at her and she put her visor on him and pushed it down over his eyes.

"You know you are beautiful. Why do hide my eyes from your beauty?" John saw Cherish look at him skeptically and she giggled.

"Did you read that off the internet or something?" Cherish asked him as he put her back down, but kept his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I did." He stuck his tongue out at her and she grabbed it and pinched it slightly, making him squirm.

"Tell me you love me." Cherish teased him and he looked at her wide eyed before he tried to speak.

"I luvv you." It came out little garbled but Cherish heard him and let go of his tongue. John grabbed her hand and held it while he kissed her passionately.

"You wanna go swimming?" Steph asked Cherish and Cherish looked at her sadly.

"I don't have a suit." Cherish told her and Steph shook her head.

"I do and from what I hear, we are the same size." Steph said to her and took her hand, leading her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I like that one." Cherish said when she saw a lime green two piece bathing suit. Steph nodded and gave it to her, then waited while Cherish put it on in the bathroom. When she came out, Steph gasped at her.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on me?" Cherish asked her and she shook her head pointing to the visible bruises on her body. Cherish looked down and realizing they were there she covered her body with a towel. She had forgotten that they were there and she suddenly felt ashamed. Steph grabbed the towel away and pulled Cherish over to her and let Cherish cry on her shoulder.

"It was him." Cherish kept saying and Steph understood right away. She nodded and stroked Cherish's hair until she stopped crying.

"Come on, let's go." Steph took her hand but Cherish rooted her self to the spot she was standing in and Steph turned to look at her.

"But what about, John and the others—" Cherish began but Steph put a hand up and shook her head.

"If they care about you, then they won't have any problem with it at all, okay?" Steph asked her and Cherish nodded and let Steph lead her down the stairs and out to where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, guys." Steph spoke cheerfully and everyone immediately looked at Cherish and saw the bruises. Jeff looked to Matt and shook his head, walking over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"They don't hurt anymore, Jeff." Cherish whispered to him and he nodded looking at her. Suddenly Matt rushed by and grabbed Jeff and threw him into the pool. Then Rey swept by and took John in the pool.

"Dude, that was wrong." Jeff said to him and dunked Matt under the water.

"No, that was funny." Cherish said to John when he came up. He swam over to where Cherish stood and looked up at her.

"Was it now?" John asked her and she nodded, just as he grabbed her and pulled her in with him.

"It's not nice to pull girls into pools." Cherish said when she came up and John pulled her over to his chest. Cherish wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck comfortably.

"Really, cause I heard that some really like it." John whispered in her ear making her giggle. She felt him nibbling on her ear and she laughed even more.

"I love you so much, John Cena." Cherish whispered into his ear before kissing him and swimming away from him.

"I love you too, Cherish Hardy." He whispered to him self and swam after her. When he caught up to her she was talking to Rey, who suddenly lifted her up out of the water and dunked her.

"Now, what?" Rey asked her when she came up and she looked at him sternly before jumping on him and going under with him.

"That's what!" Cherish yelled at him after they came back up. Cherish smiled and didn't even see John watching her. From John's point of view it was like he saw how beautiful she was in that moment. He saw her laughing and it was beautiful to him, it was like he was watching movie. It was one of those moments when there's no sound and you just see someone laughing in slow motion and it's then that you realize how beautiful that person is.

"John? Hello, earth to John!" Cherish stood in front of him waving her hands and then John snapped out of his trance and smiled at her.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" John took her in his arms and hugged her to him again.

"Okay, Cena, you are defiantly freaking me out." Cherish said to him and pushed away looking at him confused.

"Sorry, baby girl." John said and let her go, turning away and getting out of the pool. He walked inside, after drying off, and sat down watching T.V.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" John looked over to see Cherish standing in the doorway with a towel around her. She saw him motion for her to come over, which she did, and she took off her towel and threw it to the side.

"It's nothing, baby, nothing at all." John said while putting and arm around her and smiling at her.

"You promise?" Cherish asked when she leaned into his chest and put her feet up on the couch.

"Yeah, I promise. If there's ever anything wrong I promise to tell you." John saw her look up at him and she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, John." Cherish whispered and suddenly Shane came in and sat down across from them with Steph in his wake, sitting down on the arm of the chair where he sat.

"Listen, we need to devise our plans for RAW now. We need to know how you want to roll in and everything." Shane said to Cherish and she nodded sitting up. She could hear John sighing in boredom and she hit his leg.

"Alright, so let's see, I was actually thinking that maybe I could come back with Matt and be introduced as Matt's cousin and I then fall, of course, for his buddy, John Cena." Cherish looked at John first, who nodded and then she saw Shane and Steph nod at her.

"Well, we could also maybe consider bringing back Jeff—" Shane began but Cherish cut him off.

"But I don't think that Matt wants him to come back." Cherish said and then she heard Matt's voice from the door. They all turned to look and saw him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest.

"He can if it means he will be coming on RAW with you." Jeff appeared by his side and he nodded at him.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff said and went over to the couch and sat down next to Cherish.

"Alright so that's settled somewhat." Steph said and then she nodded at Shane, who looked at Cherish with seriousness.

"Now who do you want to train with?" Shane asked her and then Matt came over and leaned against the couch.

"I was thinking maybe Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hardcore Holly, Sting, Matt and Jeff, of course, John, Trish, Lita, and Rey, if that's okay." Cherish said to him and he nodded to her.

"Great choices, I am sure that at least six of your choices will definitely do it and all we need to do is check with Steve and Bob. Those two will also probably do it too, but when you ask for someone like Sting you might not get him. If you think of any other people just tell us." Shane then stood and left the room to go talk to his father.

"So are you sure you guys want me to do this?" Cherish asked Matt, Jeff, and John still not sure of her decision.

"Of course, we are Cher." Jeff said to her and she tackled him to the ground.

"You promise to teach me everything from the Twist of Fate to Poetry in Motion?" Cherish was able to pin Jeff to the floor with Matt and John's help.

"Yes, could you let me up now please?" Jeff asked her and she nodded as Matt and John let go on Jeff and Cherish got off of Jeff.

"So, you want to work with Bob, Steve, and Sting?" Cherish heard Vince's voice and she looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah I thought that if I want to learn, I needed to choose some of the best." Cherish felt Matt and Jeff poke her and then John gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, why don't you ask them right now?" Vince asked her and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"You mean that Sting, Steve, and Bob are all here right now?" Cherish asked Vince and he nodded. She shrieked and jumped into Vince's arms giving him a hug.

"But I thought Sting was hard to get?" Jeff asked him and Vince shook his head when Cherish had let him go.

"Once he found out that the Hardy Boyz' cousin wanted him he jumped for some reason." Vince explained and suddenly a voice came from the front door.

"You all really thought I completely missed wrestling didn't you?" Sting (A.K.A Steve Borden) asked the group and Cherish just about fainted at the sight of him.

"Steve it's good to have you with us again." Vince said walking over and giving him a hug and handshake.

"So where's the Hardy Boyz' cousin that I've heard so much about from Shane, Stephanie, and you?" Steve asked him and Jeff pushed Cherish forward. Vince grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him.

"Hi, my name is Cherish Hardy and I love you so much you are like one of my favorite wrestlers next to my cousins of course and now I am defiantly rambling." Cherish managed to get out in one breath and Steve smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Cherish and I am very glad to know I have a fan. I hope you're gonna be able to keep up with me when we get to your training, but I don't think that will be hard since you are the cousin of Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy." Steve then proceeded to give Cherish a hug. Suddenly a voice boomed from the door.

"Hey, Vince where are you!" The voice belonged to Bob (A.K.A Hardcore Holly) and when he appeared Cherish squealed with happiness.

"Is that my little Cherry?" Bob asked Cherish as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Cherish knew Bob from before and he was the only other connection she had with the wrestling world. Bob used to see her when her Mom would bring her to see him and there was always something strange about the resemblance between Cherish and Bob. Bob twirled her around and set her down, then a shadow appeared behind him and she saw Stone Cold Steve Austin (A.K.A Stephen Williams) standing there. She went over to him and introduced her self with a handshake.

"I remember you from the gym right?" Stephen asked her and she nodded quickly before sauntering back over to John, who seemed to be getting bored. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into him, meeting her giggle with a kiss. It seemed that everyone was staring at them, the women in happiness and the men in jealousy and anger.

"What are you people staring at!" Cherish asked a little annoyed and immediately everyone turned away and so Cherish took John's hand and went out through the front door.

"Why do they watch me and you, John?" Cherish asked while sitting next to John on the porch and fiddling with his fingers.

"Because you seem to be young and I seem to be a playa, but baby you know I love you, right?" John asked her and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Cena, you better." Cherish whispered to him and leaned into his arms. He felt her relax and he rubbed her arm and smiled to himself.

"Cherish Leah Hardy, I really do love you, you know that?" John asked her and she smiled at him surprised he knew her middle name.

"Yeah, and I hope you know I love you, Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena, right?" She asked him back and he looked at her in surprise.

"The internet?" He asked in a non-surprised voice and she shook her head. He looked at her puzzled again and she smiled lovingly to him.

"Your mom." Cherish simply said while looking away from him and up at the sky and she suddenly felt him glaring at her.

"What?" John asked with annoyance lacing his voice.

"She called you and I was there and then she wanted to talk to me and I introduced myself and she said she liked me and told me some things about you. I'm sorry, John and I didn't know you didn't want your mom to know about me. Wait, I get it I am just a little girl who you want to screw with until you get bored with me, right?" Cherish started to get angry at him for attacking her and she stood walking away from the house and out to the street. She felt the tears rushing to her eyes and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Cherish, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just I wanted to introduce you myself when I was ready." John explained as he ran after her, but Cherish felt her heart breaking into pieces all over again.

"John, how can I know when to trust you when all you do is seem to be confused?" She turned around to face him, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks. John fell to his knees on the ground in front of Cherish and put his head down.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please understand that I only have love for you. Nothing more and nothing less." John felt Cherish take his chin and then he felt her lips on his. She knelt down on the ground next to him and smiled to her self as she kissed him.

"I guess its just hard for me is all, John. You know being in the situation I've been in doesn't make anything easier for me." Cherish explained to him while he wiped away her remaining tears.

"Then let me help you make the pain go away. Just trust me, baby. I won't hurt you, ever. I don't want to." John said holding her face in his hands and smiling at her.

"I know, John, I know." Cherish whispered in his ear while she hugged him close to her body. He stood and swept her into his arms and she let him carry her back to the house. On the way she fell asleep, so when they went inside, John asked where the spare bedroom was and too her to it, laying her down and getting in next t her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she took his hand and laced her fingers in his. Cherish could feel John kissing the back of her neck as she drifted back off into sleep and smiled to her self.

Alright you guys here it is for you guys who review for me and stuff….love ya'll and here's my thanks to those who have!

OTHlover04- thanks for your review you rock too! Review again please!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Yeah I know I thought if no one was there then she would be having a breakdown right now! I hope to keep seeing you review!

super G- Yeah I seem to have a thing for Cena but I know I want to kidnap Matt Hardy and keep him for my self………smiles happily to her self anyway review again please!

SuperGirl-Thanks for your review that is really nice of you to say and I hope that you will review again for me!

Alright so that's all for now folks and I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did okay on it like I did the last one! Anyway review now so I can begin writing the next chapter!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	6. In Her Eyes

In Her Eyes

Cherish opened her hazel eyes to see the face of John Cena next to her and she then realized where she was. She remembered where she had been only a few days ago and now she was going to be a wrestler on RAW with her cousins, Matt and Jeff, her friends, Lita and Trish, and her boyfriend, John Cena. Her boyfriend was John Cena. She smiled to her self knowing how much John loved her. Where she had come from no one even looked her way or thought about her like John did.

"Hey Cherry Pie, come here." Cherish looked over to the door to see Bob at the door with a frown on his face. She got out of the bed and walked outside with him to the back yard.

"What's wrong, Bob?" Cherish was tempted to say daddy but she didn't and he looked at her seriously.

"I found out something out about you from your cousins today." He began and then he saw her look up at him with worry plastered all over her face.

"What about me?" Cherish stepped towards him and he looked at her uneasily at first and then sighed.

"From what I understand and what we gather," Bob sighed heavily again as he began to say the next few words, "I am your father Cherish. I had been with your mother a long time ago and we were in love. This was before my career as a wrestler and when they offered me the job I took it and I left her in the process. I didn't know you were mine, she never really told me that you were, but I knew you looked so much like me, and I just guessed I was seeing things." Bob put a hand up to her face when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. She fell against his chest grabbing at his shirt. Bob embraced her immediately and pulled her over to him, tears beginning to stream down his own face.

"I knew it. I just knew you were my daddy." Cherish cried to him and by now Matt and Jeff were standing outside and looking at them with sympathy.

"Jeff, why didn't you tell me?" Cherish turned to him when she heard Jeff cough and he took her in his arms stroking her hair as she continued to sob.

"Because, Cher I didn't know." Jeff held her and then Matt came up and hugged them both with all his might.

"Jeff, I want John, I want John. Please go get him. Please go get him." Cherish began to whimper to him and he nodded kissing her forehead. Suddenly there was a voice from the door and they turned to look at John standing there in anger and confusion.

"Baby, are you aiight? Baby, come here." Jeff turned to look last and saw John standing there and Cherish immediately broke away from him, running for John's arms.

"Yes, but Bob…….he's my daddy." Cherish cried to him and his eyes went wide as he looked at her and then embraced her tightly with all his might.

"Oh, Shorty…..it's aiight, its okay now. Don't cry. Don't cry I'm here for you." John took her into his arms and carried her back to the room and sat her down. He left for a moment and then returned with Bob and sat down next to her as Bob sat on the other side of her.

"We can work through this, it's not as bad as it seems." Bob rubbed her back and then she nodded and was able to get out the words she wanted to.

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy to know I wasn't a mistake." Cherish then felt Bob hug her close to him and he whispered something in her ear.

"You were never a mistake, you were a miracle." Bob then felt her hug him back and they both smiled happily.

"Hey, what's with the tears, ya'll. Did we miss something?" Steph and Shane were standing in the door and she smiled at the three of them. Steph was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans while Shane was in jeans and a blue shirt.

"I've found my daddy, Steph." Cherish said to her and smiled as Steph walked over and hugged her. Steph took Cherish's hand and lead her away smiling at the others.

"What? A girl needs to feel clean and refreshed." Steph then disappeared around the corner with Cherish behind her. As soon as they got to the bathroom Cherish went inside with Steph and got in the shower. Steph went to her room and got some clothes out. Steph picked out a special chain gang shirt that she had ordered for Cherish a few days before that was customized to fit her and was form fitting. She also left a pair of hip huggers on the bed. She told Cherish that her clothes were in the room and that she would wait down stairs for her. Soon, Cherish was finished and walked out of the bathroom in her towel and bumped right into Randy Orton and she sighed as he looked down at her wet figure.

"You know I'm going to start to think that you are following me around waiting to bump into me pretty soon." Cherish said to him and Randy just nodded at her and she pushed him out of her way.

"Hey, umm Cherish?" Randy called after her and she turned to face him with a smile.

"Yes, what Randy?" Cherish could feel his eyes scanning every inch of her body and she smiled to her self enjoying the attention somewhat.

"You look nice." Randy smacked his forehead as Cherish walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Thank you, Randy." Cherish stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. She felt Randy's hand on her waist and she looked at him shaking her head.

"Tell me you haven't felt at least some attraction to me while you've been here." Randy's eyes pierced through her towel and she felt naked to him suddenly.

"Randy, I love John and I thought you liked Trish. So why would you even think about asking me something like that? Are you off today or something?" Cherish pulled away from Randy and began to walk away only to have Randy follow her into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Cherish." Randy sat facing away from her and she turned to look at his back.

"Randy, it's okay, just please don't make me want you for no reason." Cherish's words came out as wrong as they could have and he turned to look at her quizzically.

"What did you say?" Randy asked her and she shook her head as he moved closer to her. She stood and went to the door grabbing her clothes and running back to the bathroom.

"Cherish! Come out!" Randy started pounding on the door as Cherish got dressed. Cherish hurried up and soon she was dressed. She heard yelling outside and she opened the door just as John threw Randy her way. Cherish jumped out of the way quickly and was able to save her self from being slammed against the wall.

"John! What in the hell are you doing!" Cherish yelled at him as she fell next to Randy's side. He was unconscious and not responding to her smacking his face. Trish came in and knelt down beside Randy, looking at Cherish with sadness and Cherish watched as Randy moved around at Trish's touch and smiled at her as he opened his eyes.

"He was saying stuff about you and that you said you wanted him and so I hit him!" John yelled back. By now there was a crowd surrounding them and that's when Bob, Jeff, and Matt all stepped in front of Cherish.

"No, move please." Cherish said to them as she pushed them out of her way and she stood in front of John.

"John, why would be that stupid to hurt a friend. Just cause he said something about me! What in the hell were you thinking?" Cherish asked him while the tears started to flow down her face.

"You have to understand what kind of position I was in!" John's face was red and he was in her face yelling at her. She slightly flinched as he raised his arms and he saw this action. He sighed walking away from her and the others. He pushed his way through the crowd and downstairs. Cherish heard the door slam and she immediately ran down the stairs and stumbled out the door after him. She fell to the ground, her knees bleeding and her palms burned.

"John! Wait! Where are you going!" Cherish yelled after him and he just shook his head and looked back at her stopping for a moment.

"You actually flinched back there. You thought I was going to hurt you! I promised you that I would never hurt you! Never!" John turned away from her and even though he could hear her heart breaking sobs he got in the SUV they had all came in and drove away.

"NO! What have I done?" Cherish was screaming now and she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and she jerked away, tears blurring her vision and she ran inside, hurrying to the room she and John had been sleeping in and locked it. She shoved her face into the pillow and cried hard and for what felt like forever. She heard the voices at her door for the first few minutes and then it was quiet. Soon, it became dark and she opened the door coming out to find everyone asleep. This was perfect because she wanted to leave and find John right then and apologize to him.

Cherish ran to the door and grabbed the keys sitting nearby. She walked out and hit the unlock button and heard a beep and saw the lights flash from a Black Honda Civic Si V-Tech.

"Yes, this will be just perfect." She ran over and got in starting the car and driving out of the driveway. She felt lost and then heard a voice and looked to see a navigator in the car and she spoke to the machine saying 'the WWE training building' and soon she felt the car start going by itself. She let go of the wheel and then realized the car was basically driving it self. She soon was at the building and went up to the door after locking the car.

"Hey, excuse me but did John Cena come in a little while ago?" Cherish asked the security guard as she approached the doors and he nodded letting her inside and smiling at her.

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" Cherish heard a voice and turned to see Triple H (A.K.A Hunter) standing behind her.

"Yeah, but aren't you Triple H?" Cherish asked him and he nodded walking towards her.

"Yeah, but please call me Hunter and who are you looking for?" Hunter shook her hand and then he noticed that her face was red and flustered from crying but chose not to pry and she nodded at him.

"I'm looking for John Cena." Cherish immediately saw him nod and he pointed towards John's door. She nodded and thanked him before walking over and opening the door to John's room.

"John I want—" Cherish began but saw Torrie Wilson naked on top of John and making out with him.

"Cherish? Oh shit Cherish! No wait don't leave!" John stumbled off the couch and after Cherish, but she flew out the door and ran into Hunter on the way out.

"Want me to come with you?" Hunter asked her and she nodded as he slammed John with a clothesline move and ran after her. She gave him the keys and told him where to go and he nodded starting the car and going in the direction of the McMahon house with as much speed as he could gather. When they got to the house, Cherish ran inside and tripped over Jeff, then standing and running back into the room, she locked the door again.

Jeff and everyone stood and looked at Hunter who had just came in behind her and Hunter then explained the situation to the group and Jeff nodded his face as red as a beet. He finally heard the door unlock and Cherish stood looking at him. She fell into Rey's arms and then she blacked out. Jeff rushed over to her and took her from Rey and went in the room closing the door behind him. He laid her down and rested his head next to her body and waited for her to open her hazel eyes and smile again.

A Few Hours Later…………..

"Jeff? What happened?" Cherish opened her eyes to find her cousin sleeping next to her and he woke immediately. She felt like she was drunk but she knew she hadn't been drinking.

"You blacked out." Jeff then saw Cherish's face go white as she realized what had happened to her in the past few hours.

"Tell me it was a nightmare, Jeff. Tell me it was a horrible nightmare!" Cherish yelled the last part and he hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry Cher." Jeff said to her and she whimpered to him and he listened as best as he could to her.

"Why?" Cherish kept asking and soon she ceased her crying and he smiled at her with a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Cherish asked him cautiously and with curiosity lacing her voice and a smile spreading over her face.

"Well, I have someone here you might want to meet. I had Matt call him for me while I was in here. Have you ever heard of a wrestler named AJ Styles?" Jeff asked her with a smile and immediately Cherish sat straight up and looked at him seriously.

"AJ Styles is here. In this house? Right now?" Cherish saw Jeff nod and she squealed and jumped out of the bed, and straight into Jeff's arms. She looked at Jeff and he gave her a form fitting blue and silver shirt that was small for her and would probably show her midriff.

"I'll see you in a few then. Are you alright now?" Jeff asked her before leaving and she peeked out of the bathroom that was in the room and nodded to him happily. She hurried up and stumbled once while changing her shirt and then felt going barefoot might go better and ran out of the door all smiles. She bumped straight into AJ Styles and was about to call him Randy when she realized who it was.

"You're AJ Styles. Oh my god. You are just as handsome up close as you are from far away." Cherish was flabbergasted and Jeff knew that Cherish had a huge crush on AJ and wanted to meet him as soon as she started to watch TNA. TNA, or Total Non-Stop Action, was Cherish's favorite wrestling show next to RAW and Smackdown. AJ just smiled at her as she blushed and he extended his hand, which she gladly took.

"So you are the one Jeff always talks about. You sure are beautiful." AJ was already falling for her even though he had already been pre-warned about John and the previous events that had happened that very same day, but he could see as Cherish smiled that no thought of the man crossed her mind.

"Thanks, Mr. Styles." Cherish said and AJ shook his head with a smile on his face while he took in her form and realized how curvy and pretty she was.

"Call me AJ, please. I heard about what happened with your boy—" AJ began but Cherish shook her head as he was about to say boyfriend.

"Not anymore. I am completely and totally single again and right now I sure am happy not to be with anyone, I mean being with you makes me super happy, but I bet you already have a girlfriend anyways." Cherish was able to get out in one whole breath, with AJ following every word she said.

"No I don't have a girlfriend at all, in fact I just broke up with her not too long ago for cheating on me. Do you want to take a walk outside?" AJ explained as they started for the backdoor and she nodded as he took her hand in his and led her outside.

"So I hear you are going to steal Jeff away from us at TNA, is that true?" AJ asked when they had gotten outside. Cherish noticed the moon was in the sky and it lit the way for them to walk.

"Well, I kind of guess I am, but I would love to be able to be in the ring with you or be by your side cheering you on. You know like Lita used to do for Matt? I just want to be with somebody who completely and totally accepts me for who I am. This is a wild, crazy, fun, sometimes irrational and sweet person standing in front of you. I feel like I've come from a broken home and you don't want to hear about all my troubles." Cherish said breaking away from him and walking ahead to where there was a bench and she sat down. AJ sat next to her and brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in her face.

"Yeah I do. I want to know all about you. Considering Vince has decided to let me wrestle in the ring and on RAW. So I think if we get put together and I help train you then I should deserve to know as much information as you can tell me." AJ said and he saw Cherish's face light up and she jumped on him hugging him tightly. She then realized what she was doing and got off of him, but he put his arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Thanks. I just feel a little uneasy considering the fact that I just saw _him_ with a girl and then that only adds on to the pain of my mother dying and my stepfather….." Cherish began but she trailed off and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of yelling and then looked to the door and saw Matt holding Jeff back and Vince, Shane, and Bob at the door with the one man Cherish didn't want to see, John.

"Let me in there! Cherish, baby! I'm sorry! Please! Damn you let me in!" John yelled at her and she stood with AJ behind her and walked towards the door. When Jeff saw her, both he and Matt stopped moving and just watched her as she walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked her with confusion and she shook her head and the he nodded at her. He was really the only one who could understand Cherish and her actions and feelings.

"Let me talk to him alone outside for a minute, okay?" Cherish asked them and they nodded. John saw AJ hug Cherish and give her kiss on the cheek which surprised both him and Cherish. John looked at her as she came outside and shut the door behind her. She sat down on the porch and waited for him to sit down next to her which he did.

"Cherish, I'm sorry." John said to her and Cherish just looked at him seriously, but with love in her eyes.

"No, John. I think we need to take a break. I mean maybe we were going too fast and we promised each other a lot of things that we weren't sure we could give each other. I love you and I always will okay? I just think that maybe we both need time to figure out if we really want to do this okay? If you understand me and do love me then I know you will trust my judgment. They say that to know if love is true you have to let it go and if it's true it will come back to you." Cherish then gave John a kiss on the lips and stood, turning to go inside and she felt John grab her wrist.

"I love you, Cherish Leah Hardy. I know we will be together when this is over, I just know it." John then let her go and she nodded at him, going inside and falling apart as the door shut behind her. She slid down to the ground and began to cry. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and when she opened her eyes she saw AJ's face.

"You don't have to do this." Cherish whispered to him through her tears, but she could see him shake his head.

"I want to. I want to help you." Cherish felt safe and closed her eyes as he carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down and sat next to the bed in a chair and soon fell asleep in the chair.

An Hour or Two Later…………

Jeff walked in quietly and woke Cherish up without AJ even moving a muscle or noticing him in the room.

"What do you want?" Cherish asked him sleepily and he smiled at her with love and Cherish immediately softened.

"You know I love you and I want you to know that no matter who go with I will be happy with your choice. I mean John isn't that great but I know that he does love you." Jeff saw Cherish nod and she shoved her face in his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for introducing me to AJ. You know I love him and that was really nice of you. I think that you made up for that incident with John by doing that for me." Cherish then looked over at AJ and she saw him curl up in the chair so she stood and began to push and pull Jeff out of the room. As soon as Jeff had left her room, Cherish covered AJ with a blanket and crawled back into bed, falling asleep and thinking about John and AJ.

'_I love you John. I understand where you are coming from, but you have to know where I came from and why I flinched. I know he promised but he needs to learn how to love me. Good night, John._' Cherish thought to her self before she finally closed her hazel eyes and fell asleep.

While at the Training Center…………….

Torrie saw John coming back in and she smirked to her self as she walked over to him. John had his head down and when he saw Torrie he felt sick to his stomach.

"So John are we going to finish—" Torrie began but John just glared at her in anger and began to head to his room.

"No we aren't Torrie and we never will. Leave me the hell alone." John then went in his room and closed the door, locking it to prevent anyone from coming in. John lay down on his couch and looked at the ceiling.

'_Cherish, I love you. I won't hurt you. I promised her that. I should have never raised a hand to her. I mean her stepfather hurt her, how's she supposed to not still have fear of that? I won't screw up again. Good night Cherish._' John thought to him self as he turned to his side and fell asleep with Cherish on his mind.

Alright so here it is for you guys and I hoop you enjoyed it. I hope to keep going with this and I hope you all enjoy it. If anyone knows the name of Shane's wife tell me so I can start to figure out when I want to slip her in. Now time for my thanks to those who have reviewed my story recently!

super G- Yeah he sort of does but I think I'm going to take that in another direction for now. Thanks for your review and I am glad you liked my last chapter…..hope to keep seeing your reviews!

OTHlover04- thanks again for another review and I am glad you liked it………hope to see another review from you……..although I probably will!

Alright so that's it for now but I will be working on the next chapter soon! Review now though please so I have something to read when I check my story stats!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	7. She's Ready

She's Ready

Cherish had been awake for at least a few minutes or so and decided to get up and get dressed. She went out of the room and was about to go see Steph, so she could get some clothes, when she bumped into Steve, Jeff, and Matt who had all gotten up way before she had gotten up or even started to open her eyes to the warm sun that had been falling on her face.

"Good morning Cherry. You got up just in time to begin your training." Jeff explained to her as he took her by the hand and walked her back to her room.

"Yeah we were just coming to wake you up and make you get dressed." Matt explained to her as he followed behind, walking along with Steve. Jeff then handed her a pair of blue and silver shorts and a blue and silver shirt that matched and had a built in bra. When they got to her room and she nodded opening it to reveal AJ sleeping. Jeff smiled at him and then knowing that it would scare AJ out of his wits he yelled at him to wake up.

"AJ, hey man, come out of there for a minute! Cherish has got to get dressed!" Jeff yelled at AJ who immediately fell out of the chair and Cherish started to laugh. AJ then stood and headed for Cherish and began to tickle her, at which Cherish laughed even harder, until he felt Jeff pulling him out of the room.

Within five to ten minutes, Cherish emerged fully dressed and looking beautiful as always. She had Linda do her hair in two big braids that were similar to cornrows and then got in the car with Jeff, Matt, Bob, AJ and Lita and headed for the WWE training center. Steve, Stephen, Rey, Trish, Randy, Steph, Shane, Vince, and Linda all followed them in different cars and SUVs.

"Let's get in there and begin all the fun stuff. First of all, Cherry you are gonna show me what you know. I know Jeff and Matt taught you stuff, but you never really ever used what they taught you but you will now." Bob explained as they headed in the building. Cherish glanced over to John's door and then felt Matt lifting her up and placing her on his strong and sturdy shoulders.

"Thank you, Matt." Cherish said while resting comfortably on his shoulders and he tickled her legs a bit, making her laugh. He continued with her down the hall behind her.

Linda, Vince, Shane, and Steph all went to chill in the main office while Rey, Trish, Bob, Jeff, Matt, AJ, Steve, Stephen, Lita, Randy, and Cherish all headed to the training room. Cautiously and without anyone noticing, Randy broke away from the group and went to John's room. Randy knocked on the door and soon the tired and disheveled form of John was in the doorway.

"What do you want, Randy?" John asked him his eyes full of hate and sadness. Randy shook his head slowly and then looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for ruining your relationship with Cherish and I am going to give you a heads up on the fact that she just arrived with AJ, Jeff, Matt and the gang. So I hope I can help you get her back but for now you need to go get cleaned up and maybe we'll bump into each other in the training room." Randy then left as John hurriedly ran to the showers, got in and out and then got dressed, hurrying to the training room and almost stumbling in.

"Ready let's do the Poetry in Motion move. You remember that Cher?" Jeff asked her as they got in the ring and Cherish nodded. (Authors Note: Work with me! I only know the names of their moves and only know some explanations! So just use your imaginations!)

"Let's do this Jeff." Cherish then set up for the move and did it with perfect precision and Jeff was impressed likewise.

"Very nice Cher. I loved it." Jeff commented as he stood off to the side of the ring and got out of it while Matt made his way into the ring.

"Alright how about my move, Twist of Fate?" Matt asked her and she started with Matt in a front face lock, swing her right arm underneath his neck, hooking his head in a vice and jumping up landing on the mat.

"That was perfect Cherry." Matt said as he rubbed his neck in slight pain and smiled at her smirking face.

"Alright how about one of mine? Let's try a Super Hurricanrana." Rey then let her get set up once more and she did it, this time using Rey as an opponent.

"So how much more do you all think you can throw at me?" Cherish asked a little breathless and with the aura of a true wrestler flowing off of her.

"Well, how about an F-U?" Cherish turned to see John getting in the ring and Jeff looked at him ready to tackle when Cherish jumped in his path and knocked him down.

"Cherish!" Jeff yelled at her angrily and stood quickly, getting out of the ring, and walking away from the group fuming and totally angry.

'_Why does she keep trying to protect that bastard, especially after what he did to her! I love her and I don't want to see her get hurt.'_ Jeff asked him self as he walked away from the group and tried to let off some steam in the hallway by meditating.

"Alright let's see if I can't." Cherish turned back to face John and then he nodded at her. She then did the exact same moves as John did and then did her F-U with nothing but beauty.

"Great job, Cherish." John hugged her and she smiled at him. She felt safe in John's arms but she pushed away.

"I need to go look for Jeff." Cherish said to him with her head down and got out of the ring just as quickly as Jeff had and took off in the direction she had seen him leave. The group surrounding the ring glared at John with contempt, until he got out of the ring and walked away.

"Jeff! Jeff! Where are you!" Cherish felt angry at her self for protecting John but she knew Jeff would have really injured John.

"Cher, I'm right here." Cherish turned a corner and saw Jeff standing there. She hugged Jeff tightly and then smiled to her self as he hugged her back with just as much love and warmth as she had given to him.

"I hope you can understand me, Jeff. You know how much I love you and it's just I don't want to hurt John." She saw him nod and so they turned to walk back to the training room and bumped into AJ.

"Hey, what are you doing?" AJ asked Cherish as he began to get close to her face and she giggled.

"Nothing." Cherish began to lean up to kiss him when she saw John out of the corner of her eyes and stopped her self.

"Hey, John." Cherish said nervously and feeling guilty, but she saw him shake his head and walk away from the trio. Cherish could feel her heart breaking in two pieces all over again, but this time because she felt she had hurt John, not the other way around. Now she knew how he felt when he would see her, but knew he couldn't be with her and kiss her and hold her like he wanted to.

"Cherish, don't go after him." Jeff warned her and Cherish just glared at him but let AJ pick her up and begin to carry her back to the training room. When she looked back at where John was walking she could see him turn around and look at her. She mouthed the words, 'I love you, John Cena,' to him and he mouthed the words, 'I love you too, Cherish Hardy,' back to her. She smiled weakly at him and he did the same.

"So Cherish, I want to know some things about you." AJ said to her and she immediately gave him all her attention. Jeff walked in front of them and smiled to him self. He would love to see Cherish end up with AJ because he knew AJ was a good guy.

"Let's see, what to tell you. How about that my mother was beaten to death by my step-father and that I have been hurt before worse then I have been by John and I am not a very easy girl to figure out." Cherish saw AJ look at her awkwardly and she just shook her head. He was interested in her and he did seem to like her. But this time Cherish wasn't going to give her self away so easily.

"Hey, Cherish, I just got word that in a few days, RAW is moving back to USA and I am supposed to go head to head with Edge. The only problem is that it is a loser leaves RAW money in the bank ladder match so maybe we can make your premiere then." Matt had suddenly came out of nowhere and Cherish jumped into his arms and hugged him tight hearing the good news.

"I know you'll win Matt and the idea of how to make my premiere is?" Cherish whispered to him the first part and then she saw him nod his head uneasily. She stayed close to him and watched as AJ and Jeff began to wander back towards the training room and away from her and Matt.

"Yeah, see your premiere will be before the match or may be during it. Either way you will come out during the match and help me break free of Lita's leech hold on me when I am about to lose the match. So this has to be perfect." Matt explained and immediately Cherish looked at him and nodded in complete and total understanding.

"Don't worry, Matt. I got Mattitude in my blood. I am full to the brim with Mattitude! I am a Matterific girl in a Matterific world!" Cherish then saw him smile and she punched him in the chest playfully.

"Okay you Matterific girl, get your Matterific ass back to the training room please." Cherish laughed as he walked with her back to the training room with Jeff and AJ ahead of them and talking to the others when they arrived. The whole way all Cherish would say to Matt was 'I've got Mattitude, how about you?' and Matt just kept tickling her and then just began chasing her down the hall and back to the training room.

A Few Hours Later…………

"Okay, so now we are done! You have practiced what you have to do during the match enough to know it right Cherry?" Matt asked her and she nodded to him.

"Okay, so where's the script thing I have to read?" Cherish asked him with her hand on her hip and her head tilted.

"You will get it when we get to my room. That's where you are staying tonight whether you like it or not, because later tonight we have to get on the plane to get to Texas." Matt pointed at her and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Shut up about it Matt. I'm fine with staying in your room just don't be so demanding and know it allish, Matt." Cherish stomped off to Matt's room and sat down in a chair nearby.

"Cherry, get to bed for in two days or so we will be premiering you and I love you Cherry a more." Matt walked in and sat down next to her leaning on the couch. Suddenly he felt Cherish slid up onto his body and cuddle up to him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she smiled to her self knowing there would always be someone there to protect her.

"I love you, too, Matt. I've got Mattitude, how about you?" Cherish then closed her eyes for a while until she felt Matt's breathing become normal and his heartbeat become its normal rate.

Later that night…………

"Don't wake her up, guys. Let's go now." Matt was carrying Cherish and soon they were on the plane. Cherish sat by Matt, while Jeff sat on the other side of her and Bob sat in front of Cherish. WWE wrestlers were scattered all over the plane. It would be about two hours or so before they would get to the arena. What was so ironic was how the arena there was similar to the training center back in Cameron.

Two hours later……………

"Dad, wait for me." Cherish called after him and Bob turned around to wait for her. She ran up next to him and walked beside him. She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her while Matt and Jeff walked behind them. They knew that she was going to pull through just as she did every time.

Later after everyone got some sleep……………

Cherish had reviewed the script every minute that she had gotten and finally RAW Homecoming on USA would be tonight. It was time and she waited until they called her into a room with Matt. First they separated her and then she did as she was told to do for the skit. They said action and the cameras began to roll.

"Matt Hardy, you have a visitor. She says she's your cousin." A brunette had been brought in and you could see Matt nod to her. The cameras then followed from Matt's face to the door and back to Matt to show his reaction as Cherish came in dressed in a red and white Hardy shirt and a pair of matching short shorts.

"Cherish, what are you doing here?" Matt asked in amazement and Cherish's face turned into one of seriousness.

"I heard about your match with Edge and I wanted to come watch my big cousin beat up that ass is all. You okay with that?" Cherish asked him and he nodded looking at her skeptically and then the skit ended.

"Did you see that? Matt Hardy has a cousin here to see him wrestle. I bet there's something behind all of this. I bet she's here to help him." The commentators were talking about Cherish for a minute or two and then it cut to a commercial break.

Later on when Matt's about to loose……………..

Suddenly just as Lita was about to hold Matt to the ring, Cherish came running out and pulled her by the hair, slamming her into a steel staircase and knocking her out. She then picked up a ladder and threw it inside the ring and climbed into it with swiftness and agility. She picked up the ladder and then with Matt's help she slammed it into Edge's back and made him fall. Matt then made his way up the ladder and grabbed the suitcase. The crowd went nuts and everyone was yelling Matt's name.

"And your winner is…….MATT HARDY!" the announcer yelled and that's when the commentators could be heard talking once again about Cherish.

"That's his cousin! She wasn't supposed to be wrestling. Oh no, if she's anything like Matt and Jeff then the divas might be screwed." Were just some of the statements and that's when Cherish took a mic and began to speak to the crowd surrounding them.

"First of all I am not just any diva like some of these girls around here," Cherish stopped as she looked over to the commentators and they nodded in understanding, returning her smile before she continued, "But as you might have heard, my name is Cherish Hardy, my cousins of course being the Hardy Boyz," Cherish then had to stop because the crowd was screaming and clapping, "And the reason why I am here is to announce the reforming of a team that was once loved and feared by many. I am here to announce the return of one of my personal favorites, a high flying acrobatic psychotic young man, who I think everyone remembers and no one has ever forgotten. I am proud to welcome back–" Cherish's words were cut short as she saw Edge slam Matt into a ladder. Suddenly she saw Edge turn around and look at her, he then proceeded to grab her and slam her into a ladder.

Suddenly Jeff's music could be heard blaring through the stadium and the crowd went wild. Lita panicked as she realized who was coming out and ran around the outside of the ring, but Jeff caught her and power slammed her into a table. Then he got into the ring, his eyes full of rage and he looked at Edge. Suddenly she could see Matt stand up behind Edge and then both he and Jeff did Poetry in Motion and it knocked Edge out cold.

Cherish stood, with both Matt and Jeff's help and then looked at Lita, with ferocity. She picked the mic back up and the look in her eyes was of pure fire. Suddenly Vince McMahon came out and looked at Lita and then to Jeff, Cherish, and Matt.

"I see that you did well, Matt, but I think that I have an announcement to make now! I am officially rehiring Lita and she has already signed and dated the contract, so Cherish is there anything you want to say?" Vince looked at her with a questioning look and she nodded to him. Lita was standing off to the side, finally able to realize what was going on and she had a look of terror on her face. She shook her head at Vince and he just smiled smugly back at her scared face.

"Yes there is, Vince. You tried to ruin him, Lita. Now I want a match between you and me next week on RAW, bitch." Cherish then dropped the mic to the ground and lunged at Lita who made a run for the exit and left. Vince moved out of her way and watched as the paramedics helped carry Edge out of the arena.

"Alright folks you heard the woman! There will be a match between Lita and Cherish next week on RAW!" That was the last thing Vince said before he left the stage and went to the back. Cherish grunted and groaned as Jeff and Matt helped her into the back, and then before they left the arena the crowd began chanting her name.

"Cherish! Cherish!" Was all Cherish could hear before she blacked out from her back pain. Next thing she knew she opened her eyes to see Edge (A.K.A Adam Copeland) and Lita (A N: Okay people I know her real name is Amy, but I don't think I need to do that after using Lita since the beginning of the story.)

"Great match you two. Adam, I hope to see you again and Lita I don't think you are a bitch. I love you to death!" Cherish finally began to feel better as Lita leaned down and gave her a hug and Adam smiled at her.

"Sorry about that slam. I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Adam said to her and she shook her head. Adam kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Cherish looked to the door to see John and she smiled to him. She beckoned him over to her side and he immediately was kneeling there.

"John, thank you for coming to see me." Cherish leaned her head against his shoulder and her nose tickled his neck. She smiled in content and let him give her a kiss on the cheek before he left her to rest. Cherish closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard Jeff's voice and smiled to him with her eyes still closed as he spoke.

"Just so you know, I asked him to come see you, Cherish." Cherish once more opened her eyes to see Jeff standing there with his arms crossed across his chest. Adam stayed in the room while Lita left and went to talk to the others about the match.

"Thank you Jeff. I know you love me and you doing that for me means a whole lot more than anything in the world." Cherish then closed her eyes, feeling Jeff kiss her forehead before sitting down and Adam stayed sitting in the chair watching over her. Jeff sat towards the end of the couch with his head leaned back and Matt, who had really been in the room the whole time, but was sleeping more deeply than Cherish, sat towards where Cherish's head was and lay with his head back asleep.

30 minutes later…………

Cherish opened her eyes to see AJ sitting against a wall asleep. She carefully stood on the couch doing a handstand and flipped over her cousins without waking them or Adam. She walked over to AJ and kneeled down next to him. Once she had a hand over his mouth she woke him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Cherish asked him once they were out of the room and he nodded to her. He saw her wince and so he put his arm around her waist, supporting her and not trying to do anything perverted.

"So, AJ how's it feel to be back in the WWE?" Cherish asked him and he looked at her with a smile.

"It feels okay, but I miss TNA already." AJ smiled to him self. He was going to get this girl, if it was the last thing he could do. They were already in the area near where John's room was, but Cherish felt suddenly like someone had hit her with a brick. She ignored the pains she stumbled a little and just smiled at AJ who smiled back to her.

"AJ can I ask you some questions?" Cherish saw AJ look at her and nod to her. (AN: Right about now it's about to get really corny….you may have heard these questions before or not, but anyway read on.)

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Cherish asked him and saw him shake his head. She felt hurt but kept asking the questions.

"Do you like me?" Once more she got the same answer from him and she felt her heart getting heavy and still ventured on.

"Alright, one more. If I walked away from you right now, would you cry?" The last answer was the same as the other two and she felt tears rushing to her eyes. She tore away from him but he grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful, I don't like you, I love you, and if you walked away right now I wouldn't cry I would die." AJ saw her smirk and then he looked at her quizzically.

"You read the internet don't you?" Cherish asked him and he blushed a deep shade of red and nodded in shame.

"Hey, Cherish, can I—" Cherish heard John's voice and then saw AJ charging for him. Suddenly before she knew what had happened, AJ was twisting John's ankle, the bad ankle.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Cherish yelled at him and AJ immediately let go of him. Cherish rushed over to John's side and saw the look of rage on AJ's face. John was in pure pain and Cherish heard her cousins and the others coming down the hall. Jeff looked to Cherish and then to AJ and then to John. He realized immediately what had happened.

"He didn't say anything to me or you!" Cherish had tears running down her face and she was trying to control her self.

"AJ come over right now!" Jeff yelled at him and everyone was shocked to see him yelling at AJ. AJ immediately went over to Jeff and Jeff led him away, grabbing his arm and jerking him out of sight.

"Don't hurt him Jeff!" Cherish yelled after them and she heard Jeff yelled a reassurance.

"I won't hurt him, much." Jeff whispered the last part so that only AJ could hear him and then he slammed AJ against a door. AJ stood and turned to look at Jeff, he put his head down and walked out of the building.

"Help me get him into his room please." Cherish pleaded with the surrounding people and at once, Matt, Randy, and Adam were helping him into his room.

"Cherish, oh god! It hurts so bad this time, worse than before!" John was yelling and crying at the same time so it only broke Cherish's heart to see him in pain. Cherish stood by his side sympathy and love in her eyes.

She lifted the pant leg and almost fainted at the sight of his ankle. It was horribly swollen and terribly bruised. The ankle had already been injured before so this only caused more damage to his ankle.

She sighed and told Adam and Matt to go get ice and Randy to just leave. Soon Adam and Matt came back with the items needed and handed her not only ice but a bunch of extra pillows and a cold water for John. Something to cool him down and keep him hydrated.

"Baby it hurts. It hurts so much." John was crying so Cherish took him into her arms and stroked his hair and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. She loved him but part of her still didn't want to forgive him quite yet.

"John, I'm here for you. I'm here baby. I love you so much, John." Cherish let the words escape her mouth before she could stop her self and then she saw John looking at her. At least his mind was off the pain.

"Cherish, I am so sorry for what I did to hurt you." John was being so sincere but Cherish felt that he needed to suffer a little more.

"John, please don't so this to me yet." Cherish saw him nod to her in pain. When she went to stroke his hair he flinched away and turned over facing away from her and she felt hurt, like someone had just ripped her heart out and was stomping on it right in front of her. She understood him, and so she reluctantly moved away from him and walked over to a chair and curled up in it. Suddenly she felt cold even though the air conditioning wasn't on. She tried to remain quiet so John could rest but she found her self beginning to talk.

"John I'm sorry I do love you. I want to be with you so much. You just don't understand how hard it is for me to know when you really truly mean it. I know you do but I'm scared. I'm just so scared John. I'm not scared of you as much as I am scared of everything else that I know might tear us apart and might take you away from me. Even with Matt and Jeff, I still fear that _he _will come back and kill me. I love you so much John. I know I do and I think that you know that I love you." Cherish whispered to her self, thinking John couldn't hear her, but John was nearer to her then she thought and suddenly she heard John speak.

"I would die for you, Cherish. I would take a bullet for you." John said to her and she looked at him in shock. He looked at her with the most pure of love flooding his eyes and she smiled to him, tears of happiness beginning to flow freely down her cheeks.

"I know you would John, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Cherish saw him extend his hand which she took and he pulled her over to him. She carefully laid her body on top of his and then he tilted her chin up to his face. She leaned up and kissed him, once more feeling as light as a feather.

"This isn't a dream, right Cherish? If it is I don't ever want to wake up from it." John asked her and she looked at him skeptically and still with a smile. He rubbed her back and saw the happiness he had seen disappear a few days ago return to her eyes and this time with more joy and love in them then before.

"That's exactly what I was about to ask you. So no I don't think this is a dream at all, I think that it's a fantasy." Cherish laid her head on his chest and let him hold her like Matt had a few nights before.

Suddenly Cherish started to feel everything around her melting away and she screamed as John disappeared from her embrace. She was screaming…screaming… screaming in pain as…….

Alright…..so I am totally PO'd that Matt lost the match because of that red headed devil woman! Lita……must be nice……….must not kill her….anyway I originally was going to make this longer…….it was about 12 pages long when I realized that I could split them in two so I did……..reluctantly……….it was up to 76 or so KB…………anyway the other half of this chapter will be put up in a bit! Now time for thanks………….also going to be split up….so thanks for reviewing and here they are!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- I know it is isn't it! Thanks for your review! Review again please!

Jen105- Yeah I know she does………I am trying to improve all of my weak areas of writing! Thanks for your review and the name of his wife! Review again please!

OTHlover04- Thanks and review again please………..I think you will anyway!

Alright so that's that for now………the other chapter will be up soon also! It's really at like 4 pages right now so I need to add more! Review now, please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	8. A Special TNA Trainer

A Special TNA Trainer

Suddenly Cherish started to feel everything around her melting away and she screamed as John disappeared from her embrace. She was screaming…screaming… screaming in pain as she woke up to Jeff shaking her and yelling at her. Then realizing it was all just a dream, she started to cry once she was fully awake.

"What happened?" Cherish was able to get out and then Jeff began to explain to her while trying to calm her down.

"You fell asleep in here and then AJ told me you woke up and you two went for a walk. When you guys got to John's door, he _says_ that you fainted and he tried to catch you but your head hit the nice concrete floors and only worsened the condition you are in. What were you dreaming about anyways?" Jeff asked her with concern and she felt the tears beginning to flow again and Jeff just held her close, stroking her hair and rocking her. Jeff had said that AJ had said that was what happened in the kind of tone that says I don't believe him.

"It's okay now Cher. It's okay now." Cherish could her him softly whispering to her and she then felt another pair of arms around her. It was Matt. She felt the safest in their arms. Not just Jeff's arms, and not just Matt's arms, but both of them at once. They were her guardian angels and her fighters.

"Hey, thanks you guys. I think I need to go and talk to AJ. Where is he?" Cherish began to get up but felt dizzy so she sat back down.

"I'll go get him, Cherish. Stay here." Jeff informed her and then Matt sat next to her, rubbing her back and giving her some water to drink. Then Cherish heard AJ's voice and she looked to him quickly with surprise in her eyes.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Cherish grabbed for Matt's hand and he looked at her with concern as he saw her face go white. AJ got closer and she began to whimper.

"Cherish, what's wrong?" Cherish began to hallucinate and then she began to shake and cry out in pain. Something was desperately wrong here. Matt stood and yelled for Jeff. He wouldn't let Jeff touch her.

"Cher, baby, what's wrong?" Jeff was yelling to hr and Matt just looked at him in confusion. Cherish was looking at the door that Jeff had come from. She knew what was coming she could feel it. She always knew when he was coming. Suddenly Matt and Jeff were thrown aside and slammed into the walls. They were knocked out cold. AJ tried to stop the man, but to no avail as he slammed him into Matt, who had gotten up.

Cherish felt his hands on her throat and he lifted her trying to choke her. She kicked him in between his legs and he dropped her. Cherish scrambled off the couch and began to run to the area where the ring was. The real ring that she had seen before and that once she had seen Hunter throw his sledgehammer under.

She reached under quickly and hurried into a standing position. She heard him coming and she slammed the sledgehammer in his face, then taking off with it in still in her hands and ran towards the few wrestlers who would still be sitting around talking with each other. Her step-father lay sprawled out on the floor and still he got up, with the blood streaming down his face.

"OH GOD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cherish was crying and screaming and suddenly Randy came out of the break room alone and saw Cherish. She immediately ran to his arms. He enclosed her in them and hugged her. He then took the sledgehammer and whispered into her ear comforting words. He saw her step-father coming and ran towards him slamming it in his face viciously and with rage. Once he was down, Cherish ran back to his arms and clutched to his shirt in pure fear. She looked into his eyes and he saw how scared she really was.

"I-I-I need to go see how they are. Take me there please?" Cherish spoke in short sentences but Randy nodded and began to walk but found she stayed attached to his shirt. He rubbed her back and then lifted her into his arms. As he was walking he met John along the way. John looked at him with confusion and Randy just shook his head.

"John, let's not do this right now. Can you just make sure that the piece of shit I beat up near the break room is gone and out of the building?" Randy asked him and Cherish remained quiet and wouldn't look at him. He nodded slowly and as he began to walk away he heard Cherish's footsteps and he turned as she rushed into his open arms.

"Its aiight baby, I'm here for you. I'm right here." John whisper to her and smelled her hair, it intoxicated him to the fullest extent. Cherish was crying and so John looked to Randy and then they turned to see Matt coming down the hall trying to help Jeff support AJ who was still out cold. Cherish saw Matt and ran to him as he fell to the ground.

"Matt! Are you okay! Jeff, oh my god! I should have stayed with him. I shouldn't have dragged you all into this!" Cherish was holding Matt's head in her lap as he tried to retain his ability to move and speak.

"No, we don't mind at all. It's what we were put here to do." Jeff managed to get out and he saw Cherish nod to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Matt, I don't want to ever see you get knocked down like this ever again." Cherish cried to him and she saw his head nod slowly. A weak smile spread across his face. It wasn't that he was beat up it was how bad his back hurt right then.

"Hey man, let me help you." John was helping Jeff up and Cherish looked at him in surprise. Jeff took his outstretched arm and John helped him to stand. Jeff let John put his arm around John's shoulder and looked to Cherish. Randy came over and helped Matt to stand. Cherish walked over to AJ's side and helped him up, letting him rest his head on her shoulders. They looked at each other.

"Wow, we really are a rag tag team aren't we?" Cherish said and then they began the walk to their rooms. After another 30 minutes of rest Jeff and the others were up and ready to go. It was time to go out and do the meet and greet.

"Go get changed Cher. We'll wait for you." Jeff then watched as Cherish went to Matt's room and came back out in a pair of blue hip hugger jeans and a specially designed blue shirt that had the Hardy Boyz symbol on the front in red.

"Oh, nice, very nice." Matt said to her, making her giggle, and then they started walking down the hall and they could hear Vince and see up ahead the other wrestlers waiting to be called out.

"Mami, you look beautiful." Cherish smiled at Rey, giving him a hug, and then she continued making her way through the crowd until she found Adam, Lita, and Trish. When Trish saw Cherish coming she sighed and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Cherish asked Lita and Adam. Adam looked to Lita who looked back at him.

"She knows about the whole Randy incident and now she thinks you're trying to steal him from her." Lita explained and Cherish's mouth dropped.

"I'll be right back." Cherish then left the group and searched the crowd until she found Trish. She went up to her and stopped her from walking away.

"What do _you_ want?" Trish's voice was laced with pure annoyance. Cherish took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Listen, I want you to know that I would never try to steal anything or anyone from you. I look up to you, Trish. That's all." Cherish then walked away from Trish and when she got back, she stood by Matt and Jeff. She kept her head down and when it was time to go up to the stage she stayed rooted to her spot. Bob looked back at her and she looked away from his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to go out there?" Bob went over to her side and she just shrugged.

"Maybe I just don't belong here in the WWE. All that's happened to me since I've got here is bad things and all I've done is made things worse." Cherish began to walk away but she heard him yell at her.

"Listen, your mother never walked away from anything! She faced her fears with a smile and she shook hands with her enemies! She wasn't ever afraid of anyone or anything and you of all people should know that!" Cherish stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. She realized he was right and began walking over to him and gave him a hug before she went on stage.

"Thanks, Dad." Cherish then detached and went to the stairs and went on the stage, suddenly people screamed at seeing her.

"Ah, so glad you could join us Cherish." Vince said from his podium and Cherish nodded smiling at him.

"Cherish over here!" Cherish looked to see Trish waving to her and she walked over and sat down next to her. Matt was on Cherish's other side and Jeff was on Matt's other side.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you and being so bitchy." Trish said to her as they began to get adjusted and ready for the people who were about to come up and ask for autographs and pictures.

"No don't be Trish. Let's just forget it okay." Cherish said to her and Trish nodded to her. Cherish looked down the table and saw John, who was talking to Batista, John looked at her and smiled to her. She smiled back and then she heard Vince making an announcement. She realized too that Trish had moved down a seat and winked at her.

"I have brought someone special from TNA here to help keep Cherish in shape and he may even join us here on RAW. Please give warm welcome to……….TITO ORTIZ!" Cherish was now ready to faint. Tito was super sexy and funny, much better looking than AJ, and so sweet to his fans.

"Thanks, Vince." Cherish could hear his voice and she looked down at Jeff who just made an 'I-didn't-really-have-anything-to-do-with-it-but-I'm-really-just-trying-to-make-you-happy-and-forget-about-John' face and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, Cherish Hardy, right. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Jeff." Cherish stood and looked up into his big brown eyes. She nodded at him and finally felt able to speak.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Ortiz." Cherish extended her hand but instead of shaking it he took it and kissed it softly.

"Call me Tito or just make up a nickname." Tito was so kind to her and he pulled her chair out and then waited for her to sit, before he pushed it in and sat next to her. Then the fans came like a huge wave.

A bunch of people ran up to her and they gave her posters that had been made a few days ago when Cherish was signed. Some people had posters with Matt and her alone or Jeff and her alone. Some people had the posters that had all three of them together and some just had posters with just her on the front.

"Can I get a picture with you, Cherish?" A young girl was standing in front of her and she smiled and signed her poster and she nodded to her. She looked to Matt who stopped for a minute and picked the young girl up and placed her on Cherish's lap. Cherish then smiled for the picture and they got a few more with Matt and Jeff.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up." The little girl said to her and Cherish smiled and gave her a hug. Cherish could feel Tito's eyes upon her body so when she answered the little girl she turned to look at him and then smiled at his soft eyes.

"Well just follow your dreams and never give up. I know that thinking like that worked for me so it will probably work for you." Cherish then let the little girl go and the last people to come up to her were a bunch of young guys. Even after she had signed their posters and taken pictures with them they didn't want to leave.

"Listen, guys I got to go." Cherish realized everyone had left, and after Cherish spoke three of the guys left and the tall, muscular one stayed behind. He started to move towards her and Cherish started to panic.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of soft and sweet lips met hers when she was turned around. She experienced pure bliss and when she opened her eyes, she could see Tito's sweet face in front of hers. She closed her eyes and slid her hands around his neck. As she deepened the kiss, he turned her so that she could lean against the concrete wall and then she giggled when he separated from her looking at her smiling face.

"You got a problem?" Tito asked the guy as he turned to look at him and the guy just shook his head and left quickly. Cherish could see that Tito was wearing his signature beanie type hat and he looked even more sexy in his big baggy shirt and pants. Cherish definitely had a thing for crazy, gangster style guys.

"So you know that the hero always gets to kiss the girl right?" Cherish asked him and he looked at her almost stupefied.

"Really, is that right?" Tito said his face against hers, their noses pressed against each others, and the heat that was rolling off of them was suffocating.

"Yeah so don't you think you should be kissing me again?" Cherish said still against the wall and with her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist comfortably and she smiled right before his lips met hers again. Cherish felt like something was tugging at her heart strings. She knew it was John, she felt it in her heart. She liked Tito for his kindness, yet she knew AJ was nice. Still something bothered her about AJ's behavior and her dream.

"So tell me about yourself." Cherish had heard that question way too many times, but she kept her cool for Tito and explained everything to him about her step-father, her real father, her mother, her cousins, and John.

"So, even if we do get together do you think you could really handle all that?" Cherish asked him and he thought for a moment and they began to walk down the hall. He took her hand in his and kissed it again.

"Yeah, I think could." Tito's answer was the very one she wanted. Cherish often times fell too quickly for someone and then it turned out that they either didn't like her or they just wanted her for something else.

"Alright, you know what? I think we need to go get the others and go out for a drink. How's that sound to you, Mr. Ortiz?" Cherish poked him in the chest and he smiled nodding at her. They went to the rooms of each of the wrestlers and invited them all. Each one accepted graciously and soon they had everyone in the building going with them.

"Well let's go get drunk!" Randy yelled and Trish just laughed at him. John was angry and his temper was wearing thin as he watched Tito holding Cherish's hands and kissing her cheek. AJ felt angry that Cherish already was already kissing Tito but wouldn't even get that close to him in John's sight.

When the group got to the bar they were almost mauled by girls, especially John, Jeff, Matt, AJ, Tito, and all of the other handsome men. Cherish felt John's eyes on her body and she shivered a little.

A little later, AJ came up and asked her to dance. She accepted and left Tito with a kiss and a hug. AJ took her out to the dance floor, where they began to dance close, but Cherish kept her distance, and this only angered AJ more. Suddenly out of nowhere John grabbed Torrie's hand and took her out on the floor.

"Let's go to the champagne room, Cherish." AJ said loud enough for her to hear him. Cherish could see how John was grabbing Torrie's ass and grinding with her. John's face went white and he looked at her as he led her into the room. AJ was plastered and Cherish didn't realize that until they were alone in the room, with the door locked.

"So, Cherish what do you want to do?" Cherish suddenly felt her panic taking over and she her breathing became labored. She made her way over to the door and AJ stood in her way.

"AJ let me leave now, please." Cherish's voice was full of pleading but AJ was way too drunk to notice. AJ walked towards her and she backed away from him, he kept walking until Cherish hit the wall and he pressed up against her.

"Just one little kiss won't hurt will it?" AJ didn't have any control over what he was doing and Cherish was now scared. Cherish let him kiss her, with much disgust, and then he began to touch her. She pushed him away and ran for the door only to be grabbed by AJ and slammed into the wall.

"MAAAATTTTTTTT!" Cherish screamed with all her might and then within seconds the door was blasted open and Matt came in and jumped on AJ, careful not to hurt Cherish. Then Tito came in quickly and helped Cherish out of the room. Jeff came barreling in and took AJ by the collar of his shirt, lifting him high into the air and pointing into his face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are! You ever touch her like that again and I will rip off your balls!" Jeff then threw him against the wall, knocking him out cold and as he began to walk over to Cherish, Matt's arm flew up in front of him and stopped him.

"She's fine for now. Let's leave them alone." Matt said to him and he nodded at him and they picked up AJ and carried him out of the room. Security made sure he was thrown out of the building as soon as they could.

"I am such an idiot." Cherish kept saying as she began to cry and finally Tito made her look at him. When she did she felt her heart melt.

"You are not an idiot, AJ is. I always thought he drank way too much." Tito said as he stroked her hair and rocked her. A slow song came on and it happened to be Bow Wow and Ciara's song, "Like You." Tito looked at Cherish and she looked at him, her tears were gone and Cherish began to dance with him. Cherish was safe for now, once again she was safe………even if it was only for a few minutes.

Okay so here's the other half of that chapter…….hope you guys enjoyed it! Here are the other thanks!

super G- Yeah I already had the idea….that's why I had brought AJ into the story, but as you see I no longer think he's that much of a challenge but believe me, with all these TNA wrestlers starting mix in with WWE it's defiantly going to cause some tension between not only AJ and Tito, but Tito and John and AJ and Jeff, and others like that……I am thinking about maybe her going with ……Tito, of course, yeah she is, I know this chapter made them get together quick, but I kind of love Tito now that I've seen what he can do………..so we'll see what happens, alright? Thanks for your review and insight though………….review again please!

LittleIrish22- I am glad you have enjoyed it and I will as long as I can! I am really glad I got someone's attention! Review again please!

Okay so that's it for now…..so you all had better make sure that you review this chapter and the other one! Review now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	9. Jealousy in the Air

Jealousy in the Air

Cherish continued to dance with Tito until it was time to leave the club. She felt Tito stop and she nodded to him as they moved towards the door of the club quickly and without much commotion. The music had given her a headache that didn't hit her until she was outside and she staggered along and almost fell, but Tito caught her and gave her a smile. He helped her to the car and got in the back with her and they both fell asleep on the way back to the arena.

"Hey, T, wake up man." Matt said quietly to him as he picked up Cherish and took her to his room. At once Tito was on his heels, following with his hands in his pockets.

"So, do you think she'll be okay in the morning?" Tito was genuinely concerned about her, which surprised Matt. He looked at her and then back to Tito.

"Yeah, she's strong like us. She'll be just fine." Matt saw Tito nod and he went into the room that was next to Matt's and closed the door. As Matt laid Cherish down he heard a knock at the door. He went over and found John standing outside looking worried.

"Tell me she's okay. I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm sorry man. Is she okay?" John was almost hysterical, but Matt shut the door behind him and looked at John with pity. Matt had a lot more kindness and patience in him when it came to people in general.

"Yeah, John, calm down, she'll be fine. Just stop worrying. Well, actually don't because I think when she finds out that you asked she'll feel even better. I know she loves you, but right now she needs to learn that she can trust someone with her heart, even if that means she can learn how to trust by being with Tito. So maybe she won't end up with you. No one can really tell what's going to happen, so you can just try and be the best you can and be there when no one else is. You failed tonight by not busting in that door with me and saving her, but you still have a long way to go before we really find out who she'll end up being with. Listen, man, I'm tired and I am just over it right now. I'm gonna go to bed, which is something that you should consider doing also. Goodnight John." Matt's speech was one that was, as usual, filled with wisdom and power. He always knew how to do that so well. He closed the door exhausted and lifted Cherish so he could lay on the couch with her. John went to his room and went in his room, closing the door and laying down.

"Matt, night, I love you." Cherish's voice came through muffled, but Matt heard her and rubbed her back in reassurance.

"Night, Cherry A' More." Matt then closed his eyes. It had been too long of a night and it was going to be an even longer week.

The next day………

Tito was still sleeping when he felt someone sliding on top of him. At first he thought it was Cherish so he embraced the person, but he then realized that it wasn't when she spoke.

"Oh, aren't you just so frisky?" It was Torrie, he threw her off of him and she gasped as she hit the wall.

"Torrie, get the hell out of my room!" Tito then walked out of his room and Cherish, who had heard everything and was now leaning against the wall near his room, smiled at him as he left.

"You did well, T." Cherish saw him smile and turn to look at her. Cherish hugged him as he came over and Torrie came out, trying to collect her self.

"Don't worry, Torrie. You'll find someone, eventually, once you've gone through every man in the world." Cherish saw her pout, glare at her angrily and walk away. Cherish laughed into Tito's chest and he made her look at him.

"Now your face is something I could wake up to every morning." Tito saw Cherish begin to blush and he rubbed his nose against hers. She giggled and then blushed as he showed his love openly for her.

"You're just saying that." Cherish said punching him playfully in the arm at which he faked injury and she giggled.

"No, I'm serious, Cherish I really could, but let's not get too mushy, right now. Let's go train. Nothing to hard, just exercise." Tito's suggestion of exercise made Cherish raise an eyebrow to him and he grinned.

"Good then, let's go." Cherish said and they began to walk towards the training area when Cherish heard his voice.

"Not alone with him you aren't. I trust him, but you two are already kissing and hugging." Cherish turned to face him and she smirked to him.

"Yeah, yeah Jeff, just hurry up. He's always on my back about something." Cherish whispered the last part and then hurried ahead of Tito in anger and went to the training room. By the time Jeff and Tito caught up to her she was already benching weights with the help of Matt who looked at Jeff with conviction. He helped Cherish put the weight back and then walked over to Jeff as she took a breather.

"You don't have any right to do this to her. Let her make her own mistakes. So don't do this to her Jeff. Stop it. I know that you love her, but if you love her then you'll let her live her life on her own and not with anyone else helping her. I mean yeah, maybe a push here and there, but not everywhere. Just quite being such a parent, she already has one of those. Instead be her best friend, her brother, her cousin. Be who you are Jeff." Once more Matt's wisdom rang clear through his speech to Jeff and Matt saw Jeff nod. Jeff and Matt completely and totally got along, there was no tension or fighting about words or advice given to one another, they just knew. They understood each other in ways some people would never know.

"Cherish, what are you doing, girl?" Cherish turned around to see Trish standing there with Ashley, Trish's tag team partner in just about every and any match she has had recently. Ashley stood in front of Cherish in a green pair of pants and a white shirt with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

"ASH!" Cherish screamed to Ashley at which Ashley screamed after her. The dirty blond hugged her best friend and smiled, while Cherish just felt elated at knowing there was another person there that she knew.

"CHERRY!" Ashley and Cherish were good friends, to the point of Ashley knowing every little detail about her life and Cherish knowing everything about Ashley's life. When they had finished hugging, they realized all eyes were on them.

"What!" They both yelled at the same time and that's when she came in. John was standing off to the side and Cherish watched him for a reaction. He immediately looked to Cherish and they caught each others eyes and smiled. Cherish then saw her walking over to Tito who just pushed her away. It was the new girl, the new _diva_.

"Hey, Trish." She said as she began to make her way over to where the three girls were all standing and Cherish just groaned and walked away with Ashley and sat down over nearby John and Tito.

"She is such a weird girl. I have no idea why she's talking to Trish." Cherish said knowing the boys could hear them.

"Yeah, but I think Trish has no choice." Ash explained and then Cherish nodded but then she said something that really caught John's attention.

"Yeah, but if she messes with John or Tito she might as well sign her will, because I will kill her. Nobody touches my men except me and Torrie when I'm not looking." Cherish and Ash began to laugh and Cherish felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't even let her breath in the same air as me. I can promise you that much." Then John walked away and Cherish sat feeling a little hurt and a little loved. Ash punched her shoulder and Cherish shook her head slowly.

"You're going out with Cena?" Ash asked her stupefied, but Cherish shook her head again feeling a little sad and angry at John again.

"I was until he cheated on me with Torrie." Cherish saw Ash frown at John and then she returned to face Cherish with a smile. While Cherish kept talking to Ash, Tito came up behind her and hugged her tight.

"Hey, you wanna go do that exercising thing I talked about earlier?" Cherish turned to face him and saw a devilish grin spreading across his face. She shook her head to his surprise and she looked at him taking his face in her hands.

"I just got to see Ash for like the first time since forever and she's like my best friend in the whole world. Please don't be mad with me." Cherish saw him look at her skeptically and then he smiled.

"Why would I be mad?" He kissed her and then went back to working out. She was satisfied and continued to tell Ash about everything that had happened from point A to point B. Then out of nowhere, the brown haired new girl Cherish and Ash had been talking about walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hi, my name is Mickey James and I wanted to say you guys are so neat! You guys totally are some of the coolest divas I've ever seen!" Cherish rolled her eyes and felt Ash elbow her in the stomach. She smirked at her before looking back at Mickey who was standing there wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt that tattered and similar to what Ash usually wore as a skirt.

"Nice to meet you Mickey. I'm Cherish Hardy, my cousins of course being the Hardy Boyz." Cherish looked over to Ash and at once they both thought the same thing. Mickey Mouse. They stifled their giggles and remained as calm as they could before bursting into laughter.

"Wow, I love them!" Mickey was on her toes and immediately Cherish scoffed loudly and glared at her angrily.

"What's so funny?" Mickey seemed annoyed which only made Cherish feel threatened and offended.

"Inside joke, you wouldn't understand our ways or us at all. Just how much do you know about RAW? In fact how much do you know about the WWE?" Cherish asked the young girl and Mickey suddenly shut her mouth and looked down in defeat. Cherish suddenly felt something inside of her begin to yell loudly to her conscious. She was becoming her step-father. Cherish stood and looked to Ash who knew what she was thinking once again and stood by her side for support.

"I don't know that much." Mickey said and Cherish shook her head and stood in front of her with Ash behind her. Once more she realized all eyes were on her.

"Damn it, what in the hell are you all looking at!" Cherish yelled to them, which made them all turn away and some even cleared out of the room. Finally she settled down as she turned back to look at Mickey. "I apologize for doing this to you. I should know better than to treat someone like that. I know how it feels. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of, course we can." Mickey was back to her smiley, cheery self at once and Cherish sighed, putting a hand up to her forehead.

"Just lay off the sugar and stuff. I know it probably makes you excited to see all of these wrestlers, but really they can get quite boring after a while." Cherish saw her frown again and Cherish's frown then turned into a grin.

"Yeah, right!" Ash said with her and the three girls broke into laughter all at once.

"Oh and by the way, I am not a diva. I hate that term." Cherish saw Mickey nod to her and Cherish felt better.

"Who wants to go shopping!" Ash asked the two girls and Cherish immediately looked at her in glee and Mickey nodded too. Lita decided to stay behind and when they were talking to Trish, Jeff happened to be listening and that's when Cherish saw him. She put her head down and tried to not be seen.

"Listen, don't try and hide from me. I don't care if you go, just be careful, Cher. You know I love you more than anything in the world." Jeff continued to work out and Cherish went over to his side and gave him a hug and kiss. Tito came up behind Cherish and hugged her waist. When Ash had finished asking people, there was a sizable group. Trish, Randy, Tito, Rey, and John all decided to go with the girls.

"Alright let's go. I know the perfect place! They make our clothes and sell them to the public, but keep special ones in the back for us!" Ash yelled as they headed for the garage. When they got in the SUV, they found it was tight, so Cherish sat on Tito's lap and Trish on Randy's lap, Rey sat in the front seat and Ash decided to drive.

Cherish looked out to the side of the SUV in dismay and horror as only John and Mickey were left standing. Ash looked back at her friend and then followed her gaze to John and Mickey. John was rubbing his head uncomfortably and Mickey was just smiling.

Ash got out of the car and came around to Rey's side of the car. She got in and sat on his lap. He looked at her strangely and then she looked to the back and he realized the problem. Ash told John to drive and Mickey sat in the back between the two couples. Cherish reached up and hugged Ash from behind and Ash held her arm.

"Thanks, Ash." Cherish whispered to her and Ash nodded smiling and settled into Rey's lap comfortably.

"Anytime, Cherry." She whispered back to Cherish and laid her head back to rest on Rey's shoulder. In a short amount of time, they arrived at a store and found it was nearly empty. Cherish and the others slinked in and to the back, finding the manager. As soon as he saw Ash, he had everyone leave the store and gave them all the time they needed and wanted.

"Oh, we need to get you some skirts girl, come on!" Ash pulled Cherish to the back and Mickey and Trish followed close behind. When they got to the back, there was a huge amount and variety of skirts that were similar to the kind that Ash was usually wearing. Cherish picked out at least ten skirts and matching shirts to go with them. Then Cherish found what she wanted and her eyes went wide. Suddenly John was in the room with her and he smiled as he watched her picking out a few chain gang shirts and hip huggers. She had a bunch in her arms when she saw him moving towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"John, what's wrong?" Cherish tried to act nonchalant and like she didn't care, but John felt it and she knew he did.

"I just wanted to see how the big T man has been treating you. He has been treating you good right?" John asked her and she tried not to look at him, because she knew she would see what she felt right in that room. She would see the hurt and pain in his eyes and it would break her heart right into pieces and she knew that.

"Of course, he has John. He's doing just fine. In fact he rejected Torrie, when she tried to come on to him, but that's not important." Cherish felt a terrible wave of emotion creeping over her and she held back the tears as John nodded and left her alone. She heard him leave and as soon as he was far enough away she breathed and felt the tears sliding down her face. After a while they stopped coming and she calmed down.

"Cherish, you okay?" Tito was there behind her and she fell into his arms. She just began to cry and he didn't stop her or question her, he just let her cry. He just held her and then he heard her stop. She looked up at him and he smiled down to her.

"Thank you, Tito." Cherish smiled back at him and he kissed away a tear that was falling and he kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes, and her lips. She was happy once more and it was all because of him.

"I just want to be here for you is all. I don't want to do anything too stupid to hurt you." Tito tired not to sound too romantic, while still sounding as loving as he could be.

"You being here right now is more than enough for me." Cherish said to him and then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. Then he pulled her back closer to his body and he kissed her passionately.

While out in the front of the store………….

John was standing nearby the clothes rack, starting to look for a new hat or pair of jeans, but found nothing. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and, thinking it was Cherish, began to smile as he turned around with his eyes closed.

"You sure know how to work a guy up don't you baby?" John kept his eyes closed. Then he felt a pair of lips on his and then he could taste their spit.

"Yo, what the hell are you doin'?" John pushed away and opened his eyes to see Mickey. Cherish came flying out of nowhere and tackled Mickey to the ground. John let her punch Mickey in the face and held the others back.

"He's mine! I may not be with him, but that doesn't mean you can touch him! You thought you were so slick being nice to me and the girls, well you just screwed up, bitch!" John then ran over and pulled Cherish off of Mickey. Mickey whimpered and backed down.

"Cherry, calm down!" Ash was helping John hold her back, but Cherish was struggling and thrashing around.

"Get her the hell out of here now!" Trish was yelling at the security officer, who took Mickey by the arms and began to drag her out, kicking and screaming.

"But how am I supposed to get back to the building!" Mickey was screaming at them, but Cherish's eyes shut her up. Cherish had a look of deep hate and vengeance in her eyes that would've scared the devil if he had seen them.

"Walk." Cherish said to her simply and without any remorse. Mickey looked at her with sadness and anger. Cherish finally stopped thrashing around and looked around her at the surrounding people, who all seemed to be afraid to speak to her. John let go of her and she walked outside with Ash on her heels. Trish held the guys back and told them to stay as she followed Ash and Cherish outside.

"Babe, come here. It's alright now." Ash was comforting her and so Trish stayed back and kept an eye on the men inside. John sat nervously, twitching with Randy and Rey next to him and Tito stood beside them all.

"I can't be with him, I'm mad at him right now. He really hurt me." Cherish cried to Ash, who began to stroke Cherish's hair and rock her.

"So go with Tito and we'll walk back to the building. Okay?" Ash saw Cherish nod to her and she looked to Trish who went in and came out with Tito.

"Hey, Cherish, are you okay?" Tito asked her as Ash gave Cherish to Tito. Cherish at once fell into his arms crying and clutching to his chest.

"I want you to know I like you, a lot more than a friend." Cherish was pouring her heart out to him, but he felt just like Jeff and Matt did to her. He felt just like a guardian angel, a protector, and a fighter.

"Well, I feel the same way about you and I want to be here for you if you'll let me." Tito was being a lot more sincere than John, but she felt that piece of her heart speak up for him in every way that it could.

"Well, let's get back to the center, we still got a few days to get you ready for your fight with Lita. Adam is supposed to come back from what I hear, so that might just be a fun little addition back to RAW. I know that you need to pick out your theme music and I will be premiering a skit with you." Tito wasn't telling her everything about what the storyline for her and her cousins would be, but Cherish nodded and they hailed a cab, instead of walking, and hurried back to the building.

By the time they got back, everyone was asleep and it was night outside. Cherish walked with Tito and over to his door, seeing that Matt had gone off to sleep. She had a decision to make and so she made it as she opened his door and went in and lay down on his couch. He looked at her with question and uncertainty written on his face.

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me?" Tito asked her before he closed the door and he saw her nod. He pulled off his shirt and put on a fresh one, laying underneath her body and falling asleep along with her.

Monday Night RAW………….

"Hey, come on, Cherish we got a skit to do." Tito said to her and they went to Vince's room before they were to go do the skit. Vince had told Cherish he had a surprise for her and she wondered what it would be.

"Open your eyes." Vince said once they had walked her from his office to a door that was near Matt's room and Tito's room.

"My own room! Thank you so much Vince!" Cherish then gave Vince a hug before she went inside and sat down comfortably. Then they were ready to do the skit. The cameras began to roll and Tito was outside waiting for his cue. He knocked and came in as Cherish was pulling her shirt down and she smiled at him.

"T, baby, how are you?" Cherish walked over to him and kissed him as was expected and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The crowd was cheering wildly at the display of affection and Cherish was smiling as he kissed her.

"Fine, now that I've seen you." Tito smiled at her and she was smiling back again with more happiness than anyone could explain.

"What are you here for, anyway, baby?" Cherish asked him, her arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled.

"I think that I want to be by your side, when you have kicked Lita's ass." Tito saw her grin and her eyebrows rise.

"You are a very good boy aren't you?" Cherish asked him and he smiled while nodding and then the skit ended.

Later on right before the match…………………

"Good luck, Cherry." Lita said as she heard her music hit the arena. Before walking out, she hugged Cherish and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walked out to the sounds of boos all around her and made her way into to the rig quickly and jumped around a bit, acting scared and confused.

"Good luck, Cherish." Tito said and gave her a final kiss before the time came and Jeff and Matt hadn't come to see her at all, which worried Cherish, but she had no choice or time. "Save Me" by Shinedown began to play and Cherish went out to the main stage.

When she got out there she heard the cheering and remembered her special entrance part and threw her hands up and then did a front flip and landed perfectly as the fireworks went off behind her in blue and gold and pink and red. Then she threw her hair back up and it landed back in place and she smiled at everyone. As she walked down the first part of the way, she touched fans hands and waved to people.

"Making her way to the ring, weighing in at 125 pounds coming straight out of Cameron, North Carolina is Cherish Hardddddyyyy!" The announcer did his long drawn out last name trademark and Cherish then began to run up to the ring and she grabbed the top rope in one high jump, pull and lift she twisted over the top and landed in the ring perfectly. She looked at Lita and mouthed hateful words to her. Lita kept shaking her head fearfully and trying to get away from Cherish, but Cherish kept jumping around and so she was trapped in the ring. Then the bell rang and the two went head to head.

Lita grabbed Cherish by her neck and tried to slam her down but failed in her attempt and Cherish got the upper hand using a clothesline. The match went on for at least ten minutes with Lita getting beat down, when suddenly just as Cherish was about to do the Swanton Bomb someone grabbed her ankles and yanked her down. Her head slammed down and hit the post before she went down. When she could see Lita was grabbing her hair and yanking her up, throwing her in the ring. It was Adam, it was his comeback.

"Cherish! Cherish!" The crowds' hearty chants did nothing as Cherish began to get beat down. Suddenly she heard music and Lita was off of her at once. It was John Cena, the WWE Champion and her ex-boyfriend. John had knocked out Adam in the meantime and so Cherish had her chance. She remembered her cue and covered Lita, winning the match. Lita and Adam both rolled out of the ring and Cherish stood looking at him in amazement.

"What are you doing here, Cena?" She had a mic in her hand immediately and he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"To save you and maybe get your number." John got up in her face and all at once she felt her face get red and she felt hot again. The crowd was making wolf whistles and yelling John's name. John could feel the heat that was rolling off of her and he smirked a little to her, his eyebrows raised. He was showing how calm he could be even though Cherish was right there in front of him, looking as beautiful as he had first seen her.

"Well, guess what Cena, you ain't getting none because I don't want none. In fact, since you like me so much, why don't you ask my boyfriend, Tito Ortiz?" Cherish stood and waited as she heard the crowd go insane at Tito's appearance. Tito's entrance was awe inspiring. He came out on the stage as "Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin began to play. He had his beanie on and a big gray sweatshirt with long jeans on. He stood in front of the stage and lifted his hands up. As he lowered his hands fireworks behind him were going off in the colors blue, white, gold, green, and red. He jumped up and slammed down his feet hard, as he landed back onto the ground at the last one, which was a big blast of red.

Cherish then watched John's face go white and she smirked at him. Tito came up in the ring and went over to Cherish and took her in his arms. She handed him the mic and he took it with a kiss on her lips.

"So, I see you are trying to steal my girl, Cena. That's not a very good first impression for me of you. Do you want to go ahead and try that again?" Tito saw John shake his head at him and he turned away trying not to start anything when out of nowhere, Kurt Angle came out and tackled down Tito and grabbed Cherish by the hair.

She screamed and before anyone could help her, Chris Masters and Carlito had knocked out both Tito and John and now they stood laughing as Kurt lifted Cherish high over his head and then threw her against the post. He began to beat her down with his fists and even though he tried not to hurt her, he did. Suddenly Jeff and Matt came running out, making the crowd go even more insane then when Tito had come out and made his presence known to the RAW fans.

Jeff jumped onto Matt's back and threw his body so it angled and knocked out both Carlito and Chris. Matt slid in the ring and was able to knock Kurt out and Cherish got up. She held her stomach, but Matt helped her up and onto the top ring and they together did Event Omega and Kurt was knocked out cold. Matt stood and helped to pick Cherish up. The crowd was chanting her name again and this gave her some peace knowing all of her pain was for them. He carried her in his arms as she had again fainted.

"Cherish Hardy, what an amazing first match. How do you feel and what are you going to do next?" It was Todd Grisham and as Matt held Cherish up and Jeff stood on her other side, supporting her as well. Cherish smiled weakly at Todd, who smiled back to her with just as much sympathy for her injury.

"I am personally going to put Angle in the ring with my boys. Watch out, Angle, you just made it oh so damn personal." Cherish then let Matt pick her back up and carry her to her room, where he laid her down and heard Jeff talking to Kurt.

"Damn it, Kurt, what were you thinking!" Cherish could hear Jeff begin to yell at him and Matt was trying to hold Jeff back as he lunged at Kurt. Cherish's wrist was sprained and she felt really tired from the match. Jeff knew she was hurt so his brotherly instincts kicked in and he was ready to kill Kurt. Tito came in and shut the door behind him. He smiled at Cherish who smiled weakly back.

"Hey, T, are you okay?" Cherish asked Tito who just frowned as he sat down next to her and began to stroke her cheek with his fingers. She rubbed up against him and smiled happily, content with his touch and the fact that he was there and that he really was caring about her and not trying anything on her.

Cherish sat up and he slid in next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his huge arm. It was so peaceful just being with Tito alone in that room, at that moment.

"Thank you for being so sweet to me." Cherish whispered to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest.

"It's what I do, baby." Tito was falling asleep next to her and she was doing the same within minutes.

"Hey, look at that. I think those two are sleeping. Why don't you two please stop and go to bed, before I kill one and or both of you?" Matt asked Kurt and Jeff, who both were beginning to calm down, they both nodded and Jeff went to his room and Matt to his and Kurt to his.

Alright so what did ya'll think of my newest chapter! I have to say big thanks to LittleIrish22 because your review kind of gave me a big push that I needed. I will put your review up to thank you!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Yeah I know Tito and Cherish do need to be together, but don't forget she still has love for her man and he loves her just as much. He's really trying to be a good boy now!

LittleIrish22- As promised your review is below this thank you and I wanted to say thanks because not many people really explain why they like what I did with my story………see you also did something few will do, but that doesn't mean I don't love your reviews, you caught the fact that I made Matt her main man, the one she trusts (I also love Matt to death). See if she is going to be wrestling with them then she needs to be able to rely on Matt and he needs to be able to rely on her.

LittleIrish22

2005-10-09  
ch 8, signed

Animus,  
I enjoyed this chapter. I feel that I am really hooked to this story.   
This is turning out to be quite the love triangle isn't it? I think John is regretting about an ass with Cher. I thought that was clever of you to have her scream out for Matt when she was in the c-room with AJ. I say this because it's good not to let her rely on Jeff constently. Your doing a great job, keep it up!

OTHlover04- Okay you know what you have eared place on my profile page along with a few others I think! I will start to put your names up if you review every chapter or so diligently! So when I get to it and if I remember it then I will! Thanks for your review!

Alright so that's all for now folks and I hope you really did enjoy it and I really hope you will review and continue reading my story. If you have any suggestions or anything tell me. One more thing if ya'll could tell me if you liked my choice for Cherish's entrance music! Oh and I got my closure for Matt's loss when Cena came out and said to Lita quote: "Lita you're a slut, you better run when you see her. I shook her hand last week and I got gonorrhea." This is why I love John Cena, because he so rocks! Thank you for giving me closure! Alright so that's it for me for now! Review, please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	10. Because of You

Note that the song is in italics, is by Kelly Clarkson, and is not heard by the characters but by you, duh………anyways, enjoy!

Because of You

The next morning, Cherish was as usual the first one up. She decided to go and get ready for a day of exercise with Matt and Jeff. Cherish had put on a pair of red and blue short shorts and a matching red and blue tank top with a built in bra. She was heading for the training room and when she went in, she ran into the one person she didn't want to at that moment.

"AJ?" Cherish asked softly to him and he jerked his head up to look at her. He looked horrible and Cherish felt bad for him. The night that he had tried to rape Cherish, he had been drunk. He seemed to be broken now. She walked over to his side and sat down next to him on the bench. He looked at her with a pitiful face.

"I'm sorry, Cherish. I wasn't thinking straight. I was drunk and wasted and just wasn't thinking. I don't want to be with you. I just want to be your friend. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" AJ was on the verge of tears and so Cherish took his head into her arms and let him cry.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery_

"Yes, AJ, I can forgive you." Cherish whispered into his ear and she too began to cry along with him. Cherish sat rocking AJ and crying with him, when suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her and AJ.

"I understand you now, Cher. I understand you now." Jeff said to her simply and she released AJ then to hug her cousin.

"Hey, what are with the tears guys?" Matt asked as he threw his hair back into a ponytail and smiled at the trio sitting right in front of him.

"Oh, you're so cute, Matt." Cherish ran over to his open arms and he twirled her around, making her laugh. She felt him set her down and she looked from Matt to AJ to Jeff and back to Matt.

"What?" Matt asked her and she smirked and pressed his nose down with her finger while still laughing a little.

"Nothing, Matt, let's just get to our training okay?" Cherish asked him and he nodded to her in agreement. They began to exercise and work out when in came Bob who looked refreshed and ready to go.

_I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
_

"Hi Dad, how are you doing?" Cherish asked him and he smiled to her. He really could get used to being her father and so he nodded to her. She began to lift some weights and Matt came up behind her and gave her a 45 pound weight and helped her lift them.

"I'm okay, Cherry Pie. I saw your first few matches. I have never been so proud of someone in all my life." Bob saw her face light up and she ran over giving him a hug. She felt happy again for a time.

"Thank you so much, Daddy." Cherish whispered to him and he rubbed her back in comfort and love.

"Hey, you, get your ass back over here. What happened to your 'I've got Mattitude' attitude?" Matt asked her while he started to bench a little over 200 pounds and Cherish nodded confidently. She made her way over to his side and then felt someone lift her up over and she yelped at this sudden movement. She realized who it was and beat the person's back as she tried to get away.

_I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

"T put me down. Baby, please, put me down." Cherish was begging him and he finally set her back down on the ground.

"You are such a big sweetheart you know that?" Tito said to her and she smiled still in his arms and her arms around his neck.

"What are you going to do about it, Blondie?" Cherish commented on his hair and Tito smirked happily at her before capturing her lips in a romantic kiss.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tito asked her, his hands holding her small hands. His eyes never left hers and they seemed to just stand there forever staring into each others eyes.

"Well, let's see, I really need to exercise with Matt and Jeff, so let me go do that right now to make sure I got down the match next week." Cherish said looking up at him with a smile as wide as she could manage.

"Alright, go on and I'll see you later, unless you want me to stay here with you?" Tito asked her skeptically and she shook her head slowly.

"No, you go ahead and do whatever." Cherish felt a little uneasy letting Tito go and leave her, but she trusted him enough to know he wasn't going to be that stupid.

"Alright baby, I'll see you later." Tito then kissed her lips and forehead before leaving her to sigh happily to her self. She then turned and headed back for the room where the boys all were training. She decided to go to Ash's room and when she went in she found Ash asleep on top of Rey. She began to giggle as she closed the door softly and stepped back. When she did step back she stepped right into John's chest and arms.

_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Hey, John, how are you?" Cherish asked him sincerely and she looked into his eyes this time. Immediately, she felt his eyes boring into her and through her body. She was naked to him, as always.

"Fine, but still I guess I'm lost without you, baby." Cherish felt sad for him but she still held her ground. She closed her eyes for fear she would cry if she opened them. Suddenly she felt John kiss her and she at first pulled back in total and complete shock.

"John, I can't. I'm with Tito now and he treats me well. Maybe when I'm ready. Maybe when I know I can trust you. But until then, keep all your love for me inside where it belongs." Cherish hugged him close to her body and sighed as she separated from him. She ran her fingers through her hair and when she was out of his sight and around the corner, she fell apart, just like before. Her eyes filled with tears and she cried again. She calmed her self down and stood up walking to her room, but she was stopped by the fact the door was open.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
_

She heard noise coming from it. It sounded like someone was in there. She ran to the training room and grabbed Matt without anyone noticing she had come in there.

"There's someone in there, Matt." Matt nodded as she followed behind Matt and clutched to him desperately and in fear. Matt grabbed a steel baseball bat from his room and walked carefully to her room. When he looked in, he was there.

"Be quiet, Cherish." Matt whispered to her and she nodded fearfully. Matt snuck up on him and smashed the steel bat down on his head with force enough to kill him. He fell to the floor and Matt checked his pulse, it was slow but still he was alive.

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

"Please, tell me why you keep doing this?" Cherish was kneeling by his side and the man shook his head sadly.

"Because I want to." He then blacked out and Matt called the police, who escorted him out and to the jail. There would be a court hearing and Cherish and the others would have to be there to help testify.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out_

"Daddy, where are you!" Cherish yelled out to the crowd surrounding her and at once Bob burst through, not stopping to apologize, only to get to Cherish and ensure her safety. He scooped her up and with Matt and Jeff, took her to her room. When Tito attempted to enter, he was stopped.

_I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

"This is our problem, let us deal with it. If we need you we'll come get you." Matt said to him calmly as he closed the door and went over to Cherish's side.

_I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

"I just don't get him. Why is he doing this to me? I did something wrong didn't I?" Cherish was sobbing, but still able to keep her composure. She reached for Matt's arms and he took her shaking body into his safe arms. She wanted to scream at her step-father. She wanted to be set free from his grasp and reach. He would always be behind her as long as he was alive and she knew that just as well as Matt and Jeff did. So many times Jeff had to come down to see her and every time he tried to convince her to come with him to stay. She refused every time. Now she was only broken and misused.

_  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

In John's Room……………

"Cena, open the god damn door now!" It was Randy and he pounded furiously on the door until John appeared in place of the wood. John quickly moved out of the way and missed Randy's fist as it came down again.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"What, Randy!" John asked him angrily and annoyed by his presence. Randy immediately calmed down.

"Cherish's bastard of a step-father was here and they arrested him." Randy was able to get out one sentence before John had bolted for Cherish's room. Tito was waiting outside, but he disregarded his warning at first. Tito then jumped in front of him.

_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Please don't make me knock your stupid ass out! I need to see her and she needs to see me!" John knew Cherish well enough to know that she needed only certain people with her when she had been hurt. It would be Matt, Jeff, Bob, or him.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

"WHAT DOESN'T YOU IDIOTS GET ABOUT THE MEANIGN OF NO ONE CAN COME IN HERE?" At the booming voice, John and Tito stumbled back into Randy. It was Matt who looked red into the face.

_  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

"Sorry man—" John began but Matt only glared at him, shutting him up and then he looked from John to Tito.

"YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HER LIKE WE DO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH—" Matt was yelling again, but Cherish came out of her room and stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to calm down. He turned to look at her like she was Cindy Who from the Grinch movie.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

"Matt, its okay now. I want to be able to trust others. Please you know better than anyone how I feel, but let someone else take the burden." Cherish saw him soften and he hugged her close, leaving a kiss on her forehead. With tears threatening his strong demeanor, he let her go to John and hug him. She went to Tito and he held her even longer.

"Listen, man I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that." Matt had walked over to John's side and John looked at him a little angered but he nodded.

"I understand you completely, man. Don't worry about none of it." John gave him a hug, a manly hug, and let Matt walk inside. Randy soon followed after him and sat down on a chair sighing to him self.

_I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me_

"I think I need a few minutes alone with John, okay, T? I'll be in his room." Cherish said to him and at first Tito grabbed her wrist and looked at her pitifully.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with him?" Tito was almost afraid he would lose Cherish to John.

"You trust me don't you baby?" Cherish asked him as she went back over to him and he nodded to her. He felt her give him a passionate and loving kiss. He then felt reassured and let her go with John. As soon as John saw her coming he took her hand in his and they continued to walk to his room.

_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain_

"What happened between you and him?" John asked referring to her step-father and she looked at him with half-surprise and half-shock. She nodded as they walked to his room and went in. She sat down on the couch next to John and put her head down for a minute as she tried to collect her thoughts and say what she wanted to say in the right and direct way without scaring John.

_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

"He hurt me a lot, but my mother was too afraid to leave him. Well she wasn't but he told her he would find us and kill us no matter where we went and she was changed then by him. She was made weak and she gave up on life. But she never gave up on trying to make my life better than hers had been. So much went wrong when she met him." Cherish felt tears threatening her eyes and she turned her head, but John took her in his arms and held her while she cried. Cherish cried for awhile until finally she stopped crying all together and John let her go.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"Thank you, John. I mean thank you Cena." Cherish punched him playfully in the arm and stood to leave, but John grabbed her wrist and make her turn back to look at him.

_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

"Just know I'm always here for you, Cherish. Always." John then let her wrist go and cherish left the room. Cherish decided it was time to take out some of her emotion on the punching bag in the training room. When she got to the room she wrapped her hands in cloth and began to punch with power that she didn't even know she had. She kept punching and kicking and jabbing, until she was out of breath.

_Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything_

"Cherry Pop, I heard what happened." Cherish turned to see Shane in the doorway. She nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Well, I'm fine now, Shane." Cherish began to hit the bag again and she felt him come up behind her.

_Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

"I want you to come meet my girlfriend, Cherry Pop." Shane saw her stop in her tracks and she turned with a look of mixed anger and happiness.

"Okay, so where is she at?" Cherish spoke without much effort and he nodded taking her hand and leading her out of the room and to the main office. Inside sat a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. (Authors Note: I am making up what she looks like for now, so go with it!)_  
_

_Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

"Marissa meet Cherish Hardy. Cherish meet Marissa." The young woman immediately stood and walked over to Cherish smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Marissa extended her hand and Cherish smiled taking it. Cherish sat down with Marissa and they talked. They just talked.

A Few Hours Later…………

After Cherish had left Marissa and Shane she bumped into Hunter (AKA Paul) and smiled to him. He smiled back and out of nowhere Stephanie appeared behind him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Cheer, how you been doing?" Steph asked her and she nodded to her. Steph shook her head slowly.

"What?" Cherish asked her feeling a little annoyed by this display of concern and worry by Steph.

"I know all about what happened earlier. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Cherish was now beginning to get annoyed by all this attention. She really didn't want it nor did she need it.

"Listen I can handle everything on my own I just want people to leave me the hell alone!" Cherish yelled angrily and she stormed off leaving a shocked Steph and a stunned Paul standing there.

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

"Cherry A' More, come here. I'm here for you now. I'm here, Cherry." Matt was waiting for her at her door when she got there. At first she wanted to explode and yell madly at him, but she only fell apart when he got closer to her.

"It's not ever going to be okay is it, Matt?" Cherish asked Matt and for once he felt that he didn't have the answer for her when suddenly it came to him.

_Because of you  
Because of you_

"It will be with time and you know it will. I am going to be by your side come hell or water high. Down any road you choose to roam." Matt began to say the last part of a song and together they said the next part.

"I'll believe it, when I see it, for myself. I don't need no one to tell me about heaven, I look at my daughter and I believe. I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth. I don't need no one." Cherish was dancing with Matt and she was the happiest she could be. Matt was her only connection to keeping her self going. The real path to a new life, and a better future. Jeff was always there for her, but Matt was her new angel. She had always thought Matt was too serious, but all he was being was smart and trying to make sure that she was happy and that she was safe.

"You need some sleep, Cherry A' More. You know we still got that match in a few days. So let's get some rest, okay?" Matt saw her nod and he took her into her room. It was quiet and peaceful again. The only thing heard was the soft breathing of Tito as he felt Cherish being laid on top of him and she cuddled up to him, falling asleep instantly. Tito looked to Matt who winked at him as he shut the door. Tito kissed her hair and wrapped and arm around her body. In time he fell asleep too and they both were once again sleeping with nothing to worry about.

Alright so that's the newest chapter hot off the press and out of my mind for you all. Tonight Smackdown! was on and I once more died as I saw Matt Hardy gracing us with his presence………I am so proud of my baby, he never fails to amaze me……please twist my fate, Matt!…..anyway time for the thank you part of this chapter.

**LittleIrish22**- I am quite glad to let you express your opinions and I am probably going to put you on here again to show how great a reviewer you really are! I don't care a about anyone's opinion as long as it is nice and still constructive…anyway thanks for your review and keep reviewing! Oh and yeah John's her dog, her baby, her best friend and John wants her back……so yeah he would do anything for her!

LittleIrish22

2005-10-16  
ch 9, signed

Animus,  
First, thank you for letting me feel free to express my opinions to you about your story. I know many writers tend to get very snotty when you express an opinion. I'm happy that my comments give your help and a push.  
I enjoyed this chapter as I do any other chapter you write. I honestly didn't think that John would help Cher for the win. Looks like he'll do just about anything for her. ((It's actually really sweet))  
I can't wait for the next chapter to be posted.   
As always, Keep up the good work!  
Your fan,  
LittleIrish22

**super G**- Thank you for your review too……….I know this is my better story with the length and detail of my chapters……..go me! And soul mate yeah maybe………..but not forever kind of thing…….That's cool with me…..just email away!

Okay so now that that is out of the way……….review for me if you will please……..and tell me what you all thought of my new chapter…………..so that's all for now! Oh and I hope to see more reviewers so I got someone to thank……….anyway, review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	11. Baby, It's You

Baby, It's You

Cherish woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and feeling sick. She grabbed Tito's shirt so much and so hard that he woke up and helped her to the bathroom. He got her some water and soon she was fine.

"Are you alright, baby?" Tito asked her as he smiled to him while standing up. He saw her nod and they walked back to her room.

"Tito, I want to thank you." Cherish said to him as they entered the room. Tito closed the door and he looked to her while smirking. She walked over to the door and he stood up straight.

"You don't have to thank me. It's no problem at all." Cherish shook her head slowly and she saw him start to tense up as she moved closer to his body. She reached for the door and the lock clicked as she turned it.

"T, you know you've been here for me so many times and I think I have a much better way of thanking you." Cherish saw him grin at her as she bit her lip. He descended upon her lips as she began to pull his shirt off of his body. He stopped for one second and in the next he had her on the couch and her shirt was slowly but surely coming off.

"Are you sure you want me?" Tito asked her as he continued to place kisses along her collarbone and down her neck and to her small breasts.

"Tito I want you to make love to me." Cherish was moaning loudly but was able to keep it down, knowing that Matt was next door. Suddenly she felt Tito's and sliding up her thigh and pulling down her shorts. She was now only in her bra and panties and she smirked as he began to kiss her lips again. Before Cherish knew what happened they were both naked and she couldn't stop her self she felt so good, so beautiful at that moment.

"Please stop teasing me, T. I want to feel you inside of me." Cherish whispered to him and that's when he kissed her as he pushed him self into her slowly and pulled out easy. At first Cherish felt like she wanted to puke, but the next few times it was only pleasure that she felt. Tito was careful not to hurt Cherish as he continued this until finally they both climaxed and Tito lay underneath her and stroked her back as she lay there comfortable. They were now one and together.

"I love you, Cherish." Tito said to her as he continued to stroke her back and smile to the ceiling.

"I love you too Tito." Cherish was happy and she did feel safe with Tito. It had been at least two or three weeks that Cherish had known him and now she was happy enough to give her self to him completely. Soon they both fell asleep and Cherish felt like it was the best rest she had gotten in a long time.

A Few Hours Later………………

Cherish awoke to the sound of knocking and she opened her eyes, curling up into Tito's arms and then she really opened her eyes wide as she realized Matt was outside her door.

"T, wake up, man! Cherry, you too come on! Open up this door now please!" Matt was yelling and pounding on the door now. Cherish sat up quickly and hit Tito in the arm as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Let's go now!" Cherish whispered to him and got dressed quickly. Tito did the same and as soon as he had put his shirt back on, Cherish unlocked the door and let him in. She brushed her hair nervously while Tito talked to Matt.

"Hey, are you alright, Cherry?" Matt asked her and she jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Matt, I'm okay. Let's go and train for my match. Only what two or three more days?" Cherish was smiling and she finally was calming down. Tito looked at her and rose and eyebrow. He blew her a kiss and then she giggled. Matt looked from her to Tito and shook his head.

"These walls aren't exactly soundproof and I don't always sleep well." Matt whispered in her ear and her eyes went wide.

"T, let's go, Matt said he'll be right behind us." Cherish grabbed Tito's hand and dragged him out of the room. Matt nodded and Tito stumbled as he was dragged.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tito asked her, now worried about his girlfriend. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Let's just say that he didn't sleep well last night and that the walls aren't soundproof." Cherish saw him smile to her.

"Well, he knows you are now a woman and I am a man and that's what people do when they fall in love with each other right?" Tito saw her smirk and she hit his chest with her fist. He caught her wrist and pulled her to his body. He placed a passionate kiss on her lips and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the training room, unaware that John had seen and heard everything.

"Okay, T, time to train!" Cherish said happily and he smiled at her. Suddenly out of nowhere, John speared Tito and Cherish screamed loudly and with anger.

"JOHN! NO!" Cherish was at once on top of John and he just pushed her fiercely away, making her head smack right into a steel pole and she fell to the ground. Matt came rushing in and yanked John off of Tito. Tito ran over to Cherish, while Rey, Randy, Bob, and Jeff came in taking John out of the room.

"You slut, you never said that you would do this to me! I loved you! I loved you!" John was yelling to her and Bob and Jeff stopped to look at her in confusion.

"I trusted you! You just proved what kind of a man you really are!" Cherish yelled in retort and John stopped flailing to look at her in disbelief.

"What's he talking about, Cher?" Jeff was at once by her side with ice and she shook her head, looking to Tito. At once it hit Jeff and his face went white in shock.

"Jeff, please don't be angry with me." Cherish said to him and he looked at her, his face returning to its normal color.

"I'm not mad, it's just I wondered what in the hell all that noise was about last night." Cherish smirked and hit Jeff in the shoulder.

"Shut up, enigma." Cherish saw him raise an eyebrow and he began to tickle her. She fell to the ground and let him. She was laughing so hard she thought she was going to die.

"You shut up, Cherry Tree." Jeff suddenly was on the ground and Cherish had him pinned down.

"Do not ever call me Cherry Tree again or I will kill you." Cherish saw Jeff nod, but then he tickled her again and got the upper hand on her. Tito sat watching when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Matt with Bob and they both looked very serious.

"We just wanted you to know that if you ever, ever break her heart like John did, we will do more than just break your neck." Matt then looked down at Tito's pants and Tito nodded.

"I'm not like him and you know that just as well as Jeff does." Tito saw him nod and Bob reached down and shook his hand. Tito felt important and it was then at that moment he realized how much Cherish was loved. She had been through hell and was broken, but now she seemed to be breaking free and becoming happy.

"Okay, guys if you can all handle yourselves than I'm going to see Ash and the girls." Cherish saw them all nod and Tito stood, walking over to her and kissing her on the lips. She smiled to him and then walked away. She hurried to Ash's room and found Trish inside with her. Lita (AKA Amy) walked in followed by Mickey who looked down and away from Cherish.

"Why is she here?" Cherish asked Amy who nodded to her quickly and elbowed Mickey in the stomach.

"I'm here to apologize for what I did at the store to John." Cherish stood, walking over to her. At first it looked as though Cherish was going to punch Mickey, but then she gave her a hug.

"It's okay, just don't do it again please. Well, actually you can." Cherish saw the look on Ash's face, Amy's face, and Trish's face and nodded confirming their thoughts.

"You didn't!" Ash squealed happily and Cherish nodded back with a smile and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Yeah, but not with John." Cherish saw Amy's mouth drop to the ground and then she smirked along with the other girls.

"Well if it wasn't with John, then—Oh, my god." Ash hugged her in realization and Cherish felt strange getting all this attention but she kind of liked it.

"Yeah, but see John heard me and T talking about it and well he kind of just speared him in the training room. T's fine now, but John called me a slut and now all those guys know, even my Dad. Matt already knew." Cherish looked to Amy who nodded in confirmation.

"It's alright. He's just jealous it's not him you love." Trish said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I got that match coming up in like six days, so I got some time." Cherish said and they all began to sit when Trish realized something and jumped up.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to leave for Fresno or something at like 6:30?" Trish then saw the other girls sit up quickly.

"Yeah, but what time is it now?" Ash asked her and that's when Mickey spoke up and made the others look at her.

"It's like 5:39." Mickey then looked at the others and they suddenly realized their mistake and looked to the door.

"Let's go get ready then!" Cherish said and at once they all left Ash's room and ran to their own rooms. In less then 30 minutes, all the girls were ready and met back at Ash's room. When they sat down Adam, Tito, Randy, Rey, Matt, and Jeff peered around the door and into the room.

"Are you girls ready?" Adam asked them and Amy glared at him with slight annoyance. Tito winked at Cherish who giggled and smiled to him.

"Yes, Adam. We are." Amy let Adam take her bag and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Next Randy went in and smiled to Trish, taking her things and following behind Adam and Amy. Then Rey came in and placed a kiss on Ash's cheek and grabbed her things. Matt and Jeff looked to Tito who just smirked at them. He walked over to Cherish and grabbed her things, picking her up bridal style again and carrying her behind all the others.

"Oh you two are so cute together." Ash teased Cherish who jumped down and walked ahead and to her side. Rey smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Don't do that to me. I hate it when someone says that." Cherish said and she elbowed Ash. Cherish then took off ahead of her and Ash ran after her and to the huge limo that was waiting for them. Once everyone had gotten in the limo and was settled they were on their way to the airport. Within minutes they were on the plane and headed for Fresno.

A Few Hours Later……………

When the plane landed Cherish was awake and she got off first with Tito behind her. The other wrestlers would come in time, but it was only because of what had happened to Cherish that only certain wrestlers were allowed to leave early. For now though Cherish was going to sleep and be ready for tomorrow when they would go out and do autograph signings and appearances throughout Fresno.

Okay so that's all for now folks! More to come on Marissa and Shane and more to come on Paul and Steph soon! Okay now time for thanks!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- I know they are! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay so that's it and review for me now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	12. Once In a Lifetime Chance

Once In a Lifetime Chance

Cherish kept trying to fall asleep next to Tito but found it difficult because he wasn't right next to her. She kept opening her eyes until something told Tito to move so she had something to rest her head on which she did and she then began to fall asleep. Once they had fallen back asleep a few more hours went by and Cherish awoke to the sound of rustling as Tito had gotten up to go to the bathroom to get ready. Cherish felt homesick for Cameron and stood going to Matt's room. Matt was still sleeping so Cherish went in and lay on top of him. He felt her and he spoke with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong, Cherry A' More?" Matt asked her and she sighed trying not to feel too sad about not being home, but she kind of did.

"I miss Cameron. I miss my new home already, Matt." Cherish turned her head to face his and he looked at her with his eyes now open.

"I do too, Cherry, but we all have to give up certain things to do what we've always dreamed of doing and I still would have to bring you with me even if you didn't wrestle." Matt rubbed her back and she nodded to him in agreement. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and fell asleep.

"Hey, babe, wake up." Tito was kissing her head and she giggled as he did. He stroked her cheek softly with his finger and smiled again to her.

"What, T?" Cherish asked a little annoyed and he nodded to her in pity and love. A small frown spread across is face but Cherish smiled and made it disappear.

"Autographs and meet and greets today, sweetie. Come on!" Tito left the room so she could dress in the clothes he had brought in for her. She put on the olive green pants, green top, bra, and then she quickly grabbed a green cap and slipping it on backwards ran out the door and to the limo where the others were waiting.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked her as she got in the limo with him, Jeff, Tito, Trish, Ash, Mickie (Note that the proper way to spell her name is Mickie), Rey, Randy, Bob, AJ, Amy, Adam, and surprisingly John.

"Yeah, but what is he doing here?" Cherish asked feeling a little sick and a little dizzy at the sight of him.

"He's with me Cherish." Mickie spoke up and Cherish's eyes flamed brightly at her and she growled, until she felt Jeff's hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"It's okay, I guess." Cherish moved close to Tito, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder and glared at John, who returned the glare with envy.

"You okay, babe?" Tito asked her, his eyes still locked with John's as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Cherish nodded and turned to meet his lips the second time and kissed him with the kind of love John felt he should be getting from her.

"Yeah, T, I'm okay. Thank you for asking." Cherish was smiling to him genuinely and he looked to her smiling back. John sat clenching his fists when Matt sighed and Jeff shook his head.

"This is stopping right now." Jeff said looking to Cherish and John and he looked to Matt who nodded vigorously.

"You two need to get along, even if you aren't together. Cherish you know it's only going to make things worse for you and John you know that it's only going to make you less of a man. Be friends, not enemies. Not like this. Your mom didn't die for you to make enemies and to hate others. She died trying to give you a better life and you know that just as well Jeff and I do." Matt explained to the two and some gasped at the mention of Cherish's mother but Cherish only had tears in her eyes. She nodded and looked to John who looked to her.

"I will always love you John, but like I've told you before, when the time comes, I think that we will both know what to do. I really believe we both will know at the same moment." Cherish saw John nod and put his head down. Cherish fell to the floor of the limo, nearby where John was sitting, and cried with John. Ash rubbed Cherish's back and comforted her till she stopped crying and Mickie held John's hand.

"I'm happy for you, shorty." John whispered into her hair and she nodded to him in agreement, smiling widely.

"I'm happy for you too, Cena." John laughed with her as she began to giggle and then burst out into laughter with him.

"Alright, now that all that's settled, we have something to tell you Ms. Hardy." Matt said addressing Cherish as she got back up into her seat next to Tito.

"What is it, Matt?" Cherish asked a little worried now and Matt smiled to her. Matt moved a little in his seat as he got situated.

"Well, see Vince told Jeff and me that we were to tell you that you will have the great pleasure of choosing two young men and two young women to come with us to sign for the WWE." Matt explained and that's when Cherish smiled, but Matt sighed making Cherish wonder again if something was wrong.

"What now Matt?" Cherish's voice was filled with annoyance and wonder. Matt looked back to her and nodded.

"You have to look at these pictures on the way and then choose your favorites." Matt then pulled out a stack of files and handed them to Cherish who began to look through each one. "After that there will be videos from each of your semi-finalists and then you choose again and then you have the finalists come meet you, me, and Jeff and maybe some of the others. We then train each of them. What's so funny is that once we get there your new show starts. Everyone in this limo though will be part of it. There will be approximately fourteen finalists and that means every one of you will get one. We will try and keep it with girl and girl and guy and guy but that might not work. We will have about seven guys and seven girls." Once Matt finished Cherish had chosen about a good stack out of the pile and was sitting smiling to Matt.

"I'm ready, I know. I've got Mattitude, don't you know." Cherish said to him quietly and he tickled her. Once they got to this huge building they went in. Inside stood hundreds of people that had been waiting for autographs. With this the show began and before they went on camera Cherish was prepped and ready for it all.

Hours Later & After the Videotape viewing………

"Okay so we have chosen these guys and these girls." Cherish said when she came out of the room with Ash and Matt.

"That one looks kind of hot." Adam said and Amy smacked him up his head making him laugh and groan in pain.

"Shut up, Adam." Amy growled to him and that's when Cherish spoke up again trying to settle down Amy and keep everyone in check.

"First off, I want to tell you who you are paired with and how we decided to do the pairing. Since we have basic girl and guy couples like me and Tito and Amy and Adam then we thought it might be better to keep one guy and one girl with each of you. Where it goes out of whack is where we just keep that certain balance. We bring in reinforcements and some of my guys here might leave us. Okay first let's see, Amy and Adam, you get Dean 'Steel Fists' Jaders and Julie Inders. Oh and when you get your people go and get them from the hotel and bring them back here." Cherish then handed two files to Amy and Adam who stood and left them room.

"Randy and Trish you guys get Jackson Wilder and Takisha Jones." Ash then handed two files to Trish and Randy who left too.

"Mickie and John you get Casey 'The Crusher' Frests and Hannah 'The Snake' Aders." Matt handed the couple the file and they left quickly.

"Rey, you and I get Frank Hortez and Nina Roberts." Ash took Rey's hand and they walked out of the room with two files.

"T, you and I get Christopher King and Lisa Green." Tito then took the file and began looking through it while Cherish nodded to Matt. She handed the files to him and left with Tito quickly afterwards.

"Christy Hemme will be here in a few minutes in fact she should be downstairs so go and see her now AJ and you two go get Brad Wader and Camille 'The Needle' Threder." Matt handed two files to AJ who went downstairs and could be seen taking off with Christy.

"Bob you aren't going to be in the show sadly. Cherish wants you to be here though. We still have to go get Jason Lacers and Dana Lothos, Jeff. So let's get a move on." Matt said and he handed the last two files to Jeff and they left the room. Bob waited until finally Amy and Adam came back with a young man with brown hair and green eyes of muscular build and a young woman with brown hair and green eyes.

"Look its Hardcore Holly!" The young girl yelled and Bob smiled feeling annoyed by this but he had gotten used to it.

"Call me Bob." Bob then extended his hand and they waited as each group came back before anyone really was introduced.

"My name is Dean Jaders." The young guy who had come in first said and Cherish nodded while she sat on Tito's lap.

"My name is Julie Inders." The young girl said next to him and then she blushed as she looked to Adam.

"Jackson Wilder." A young black guy said to him and at once he smiled to everyone.

"Takisha Jones." A young black girl next to him said and she also seemed to be blushing.

"Casey Frests." A young guy with black hair and grey eyes said to the group.

"Hannah Aders." A young girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes said next.

"Frank Hortez." A young Mexican guy with black hair and bluish silver contact lenses said to them.

"Nina Roberts." A young Mexican girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes said.

"Christopher King." A young guy with blond hair and blue eyes said next and everyone was smiling at this point.

"Lisa Green." A young girl with brown hair and red streaks said next and she looked tough as nails.

"Brad Wader." A young guy with blond hair and green eyes said and that's when he looked to Christy and smiled.

"Camille Threder." A young girl with red hair and blue eyes said to the group. Cherish sat braiding Ash's hair and smiling to everyone.

"Jason Lacers." A young guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes said to everyone around him.

"Dana Lothos." A young girl with black hair and brown eyes said to them. After a while Cherish made everyone settle down and she stood up at the front of the room.

"Okay you guys were brought here by the people who will train you and stay with you. In a few minutes you will go get your things with your trainers and we will all meet at the place you will live at for the next few months or so. Chris and Lisa let's go now." Cherish said to the two who were with her and at once they got up and followed after her and Tito as they left the room.

"Come on Ash, Rey, Nina, and Frank you guys ride with us." Cherish said to Ash as she was leaving and at once Ash was by her side.

"So, how's it going between you and the big T?" Ash poked Cherish's side when suddenly Lisa could be seen walking alone up ahead of the group. Cherish smiled to Ash and ran ahead of her. Ash shook her head and walked with Rey. Tito watched his girlfriend as she began to walk with the wild rockette they had picked up.

"Hey, Lisa, you okay?" Cherish seemed to scare Lisa out of her wits, but she calmed down quickly.

"Well it's just Chris. I got a bit of a crush on him, but I don't think he likes me." Cherish nodded and smiled to her.

"Don't worry I have an idea. T, baby, come here!" Cherish yelled back to her boyfriend, who jogged up behind her and kissed her neck before letting her speak again to him.

"I want you to find out what King thinks of Lisa for me, baby. Can you do that for me?" Cherish asked him while stroking his cheek with her free hand. He nodded and let go of her and walked with Chris (A.K.A King) before he came back over to her.

"He thinks she is a really awesome girl. Think it's time to play matchmaker, baby?" Tito asked her and she nodded and smiled devilishly to him.

"Oh yeah I do, T. Where are Matt and Jeff?" Cherish asked him feeling a little lonely, even though she had Ash, Tito, and Rey with her.

"They said that they would come in the second bunch." Tito reassured her and she nodded to him happily and they continued walking. Within a few minutes they were in the SUV and on their way to a new building. According to what Tito was told by Matt, they would be meeting Vince, Steph, Shane, Linda, Theodore Long, and Eric Bischoff the next day.

A Few Hours Later, when everyone's there…………………

"Okay so this is a pretty big place. We will be coming here every morning around five or so and getting ya'll up for training. Rules and stuff will be told to you all tomorrow. But for now we want ya'll to relax and enjoy yourselves." Cherish announced to the contestants, who all seemed a little tired. Within the next few seconds everyone ran to rooms and claimed them. It seemed as though Lisa had no where to sleep and Cherish could hear yelling from the girls' room.

"I don't want you to sleep in the same room as me you weird little freak!" It was Hannah and she didn't see Cherish coming as she ran in and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall making Hannah groan in pain.

"Listen up, Hannah. You're going to have to learn to share or else." Cherish whispered and let her go turning to leave feeling she had gotten through to her. When a voice stopped her and made her turn to look at Hannah.

"You can't tell me what to do, _bitch_." Cherish turned quickly and super kicked Hannah into the wall. It made a loud thud and everyone was at once at the door.

"Lisa, keep them out there. This is between me and her." Cherish said to her and Lisa nodded and went to the door and held out her hands explaining the situation, and everyone backed down, but Matt and Jeff came in the room.

"Don't hurt her too much, Cherry." Matt whispered to her and she nodded turning back to face Hannah.

"Let's see what you got, Hannah." Cherish circled around the dizzy Hannah and waited for Hannah to hit her. Hannah lunged out and Cherish caught her by the wrist and twisted it back.

"Stop it! That hurts! Let me go right now!" Hannah yelled at her and everyone gasped in shock at her words.

"Oh, then I think you're going to have to be the first one to leave." Cherish said and punched her in the stomach, making her fall down and clutch her stomach in pain. Cherish grinned to Matt and Jeff, taking Hannah's hair and yanking it back.

"Okay Cher, stop now. Let's go and rest now Cherish. We still got a lot of work ahead of us." Jeff said to her and she nodded letting Hannah go. Lisa stood looking upset and that's when King came through the crowd and took her in his arms.

"Casey can sleep on the floor anyways, Lisa. He'll be fine with it won't you Case?" King was stroking Lisa's hair and that's when Casey came through the crowd and looked to him, nodding.

"We'll make sure none of these girls messes with ya. You're our girl now. Right guys?" Casey said and he grabbed Lisa's things and carried them to the guys' main bedroom.

"Yeah! We'll keep you safe, Lisa!" Some of the guys responded while standing nearby them. Cherish, Matt, Jeff, and the others could tell right away who the strong girl of the group would be.

With all this settled, everyone went to bed. Then Cherish decided that it would be best if they stayed the night and then went back later. They could chill with the girls and guys and get everything off the ground and running.

A special RAW and Smackdown combination was due and so this would mean that the trainers from Smackdown would be on RAW. It would be a battle royal and things would be so fun. Cherish lay next to Tito and Matt with Jeff's head was above hers. He was lying so that he was above her but their heads were touching. Cherish closed her eyes and fell asleep waiting and somewhat ready for the next day.

Okay so that's the new chapter. Sorry it's been so long and I haven't updated in like a few weeks but I get into other things and then I can come back to this. Anyways here are my thank you things for those who have reviewed my story and there aren't this many this time around sadly!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- I know again that they are! Keep reviewing for me please!

Okay so that's all for now but I hope ya'll will make sure to review my story and tell me what ya'll thought! So thanks for your support and review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	13. Dreaming Again

AHHH……………….yes I am evil like this…..making it all just a dream…….I figured out it would be too hard for me to try and keep up with everybody…………so anyway read and enjoy my peeps! I hope you like this and tell me if you don't or whatever………..warning it is a short chapter…..….so don't kill me over it! Umm………….I think that's all I have to say for now…… so just read the new chapter please…………………………………………………………………………………………..and thanks!

Dreaming Again

Cherish's eyes flashed open and she found she was back in the training building. Tito was sitting in a chair next to her and smiling in his sleep. Matt was on the floor with his head near hers and Jeff lay at the other end of the couch where she was laying. Jeff opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"Cher, you're awake." Jeff said and both Matt and Tito woke up immediately and stared at her in worry.

"Wait where are the others?" Cherish asked them and they all looked at her bewildered by her question.

"Listen babe, you got knocked out by some idiot who threw a rock at your head. It was an accident on the person's part, but you've been out for a while. You said something about grabbing a girl named Lisa Green, a guy named Casey Frests, another girl named Nina Roberts, and another guy named Frank Hortez. We heard shouts from the crowd as you said the names and we let them come with us." Tito explained while helping to support her as she stood. Cherish rubbed her head and felt a bruise. She heard noise from outside and went out to find the guys and girls from her dream.

"Lisa, Frank, Nina, and Casey it's good for you all to be here. Do you guys want to be wrestlers?" Cherish said as she continued to rub her head and she heard them all shout in agreement. She nodded and then heard the other wrestlers coming from their rooms. She sighed and then nodded as Tito let her go.

"Rey—oh shit!" Cherish fell forward into Rey's arms and held onto his arms tightly. He held he up and she rested her head on his chest. She was small like him so it was easy to lean on him. Rey held her and she then turned to speak as Ash and John joined the group.

"Lisa, you'll be trained by me and Tito." Cherish began but that's when she stopped for a moment.

"Well, Ms. Hardy, we've already been trained by other people. Other wrestlers, all of us and we are ready to go if you want us to wrestle." Nina spoke up and Cherish nodded. The pain was starting to go away, but she clung to Rey. Tito came over but Cherish shook her head and he nodded.

"Okay, let's see what you got then guys. Come on." Cherish walked with Rey down to the training room where the girls got in the ring. Cherish suddenly was able to stand without stumbling and got in with them. She squared off with Lisa first and was surprised by her moves. After a little, Nina got in and they went at it. Nina had a luchador style wrestling like Rey so she was also very good. Lisa's style had been more Trish Stratus and so she was happy with that. Next she had Rey go against Frank and he proved him self well with his luchador and TNA style mix. Then came Casey who was very good because he went against Tito who was not bigger than him but still had more fight to him.

"Hey, no one told me you were going to be here, Cher!" Cherish whirled around to see her closet guy friend, Shane Helms standing there smiling to her. Other than Jeff she only let him call her Cher. Cherish ran over to his open arms and hugged him tightly.

"You sure got beautiful baby doll." Shane whispered into her ear and she smiled wide.

"Whazupwityou, Sugar Helms?" Cherish saw Shane smirk and she felt him tickle her a little before answering making her break out into laughter.

"Sweets, it's been pretty good. I heard around that you might be here but I had hurt my fingers and so I was out for a while. You got a nice bruiser on your head, I can feel it." Shane rambled a little but she didn't care she was happy to see him.

"I'm so glad to see you Shane." Cherish hugged him again but felt a little dizzy. She clutched his shirt as her vision became fuzzy and then he grabbed her arms and held her as her eyes shut to the sound of Matt and Shane both yelling her name. She could only see blackness around her and so she remained asleep in as Shane picked her up and carried her to her room. Tito followed in with Matt, Jeff, Rey, and John.

"No, I want John to leave and Rey you can stay in my room if you don't feel like going too far away from her." Jeff became the leader for a moment and Rey nodded as he went to the room next door and lay down. John stood for a moment and cursed silently as he walked out of the room and to his own.

"Matt is she gonna be okay?" Shane asked worried and looked at her sleeping and worn looking face. Matt nodded and Jeff exited the room pulling Tito reluctantly out.

"We are going to leave you with her. She'll be fine without you there, T. Come on man, its okay." Jeff half-dragged him and stumbled out of the door. Matt closed the door and locked it. Cherish stirred in her sleep and whispered something. Shane leaned down and heard her whispering.

"What did she say man?" Matt asked his good friend and Shane sighed to him looking sadly like he had been hit with a bat.

"She said she missed me and has always loved me. For real, man. I'm not kidding at all." Shane looked at him and added the last part as Matt frowned at him. Matt understood immediately. Cherish had known Shane ever since she had known of Matt beginning his career. She had known him when he started out in OMEGA. Matt shook his head a little and then sat on the couch near Cherish's head. He felt her grabbing his pants and he looked down at her. She looked scared and frightened.

"Shh, hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird and if that mocking bird don't sing—" Matt began to sing to her as he held her hand and that's when Shane joined him, stroking her hair and cheek softly.

"Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns to brass mama's going to still love you anyways." They finished the song that way not remembering the whole thing and by now Cherish had stopped whimpering in her sleep and smiled. She was at least a little at peace with the two men who often cared for her the most were with her now and holding her and keeping her safe as they could possibly do.

"Go get some sleep Matt, you look out of it." Shane said to his friend who nodded and lay down on another couch and closed his eyelids.

"It'll all be okay baby doll I promise." Shane said to Cherish stroking her hair and kissing her forehead before sitting on the couch and laying her head on his lap. He closed his eyes in time and was asleep in minutes.

Okay thought I would at least give ya'll something to work with………..no thanks for right now….here's the new chapter though and I hope you enjoyed it…………review if you can and want to. I'll love you guys even if you don't or can't or anything like that…………but do it so I have inspiration again…………………………………………………………………………………………….okay? Thank you so much!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	14. Shane's Confession

Shane's Confession

Shane had somehow managed to slide underneath Cherish's body and she was laying peacefully on top of him. Everyone in the building was asleep and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Shane had been wake for the past hour or so and he was thinking about the past, his past with Cherish.

…. Flashback….

"_Shane, wait up!" A sixteen year old Cherish came running over to a twenty year old Shane and he smiled to her. She ran into his open arms and he kissed her right on the lips. She was pretty for her age and very loyal to him. He promised to protect her but she was leaving for home because she had to go to school. She would be turning seventeen soon and he would happy._

"_Cher, I'm gonna miss you so much, baby doll." Shane whispered to her and she smiled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I'm gonna miss you too, Sugar Shane." Cherish saw him grin at her and she wrinkled her nose. Their relationship was a secret as it would have been illegal otherwise._

_  
"You know we have been together for a little over three years. You know I love you so much sweets, right?" Shane asked her while he held her steady against his body._

"_Of course, baby, why?" Cherish asked him a little scared by his question._

"_No reason, except that I just wanted to make sure you knew. Remember that okay Cher?" Shane felt like he should be keeping her there but he didn't want anyone to get in trouble and he didn't want to loose her. He kissed her as she nodded her head. She didn't want to leave either and he could see that, but there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it._

…. End Flashback….

Shane stroked Cherish's hair and smiled down at her while she continued to sleep. Then he felt horrible as he remembered the day that Matt and Jeff had found out that Shane had been going with Cherish for so long. They told him that he had to break up with her. That her being with him wouldn't work. Shane tried to reason with them but in the end he picked up the phone and dialed Cherish's number. It was the most devastating phone call he had ever made and it was also one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made in his life.

…. Flashback….

"_Cherish, baby doll?" Shane's voice was shaky because he had been crying and was still upset. Cherish heard his voice and at once became worried._

"_What's wrong, Shane? Are Matt and Jeff okay?" Cherish asked but Shane didn't answer and that's when she realized what had happened. _

"_They found out didn't they?" Cherish felt the tears coming to her eyes because she knew what would come next._

"_Yes, baby, I'm sorry, but we have to end this. I love you and I always will with every fiber of my being. I'm sorry, baby, but I gotta go now. I love you, bye." Shane had gotten off quickly and when he placed the phone in its cradle he picked up the phone and threw it into a wall. Matt and Jeff looked in and they realized that something else had happened between Cherish and Shane._

"_I LOVED THAT GIRL, MATT! I PROMISED HER THAT I WOULD PROTECT HER, BUT HOW CAN I PROTECT HER FROM ME? I LOVED HER!" Shane screamed at them and Matt shook his head slowly._

"_You had sex with her, didn't you?" Matt asked and Shane looked at him in shock. Shane walked over to Matt and got up into his face and punched him before speaking._

"_No, Matt! We made love! She wanted me to! I asked her and she said yes! I was her first! I was her first!" Shane saw Matt look at him with a face of pure pity and sympathy. Jeff held Shane back as he began to try and hit Matt again and soon Shane became ragged and Jeff held him while he cried horribly._

"_What have I done! I just told the best thing that's ever happened to me that I don't want her anymore! Why!" Shane cried to Jeff who glared at Matt. Matt just shook his head and walked out of the room leaving Shane and Jeff alone._

…. End Flashback….

Shane had tears running down his cheeks and he couldn't help it when he reached down and caressed her cheeks softly. He felt her move and she opened her eyes.

"Shane, are you okay?" Cherish asked him as she saw the tears coming down his cheeks. She kissed them away and he shook his head. She got off of him and he sat up, allowing her to sit next to him. He began to cry as she held him close to her chest.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you, Cher. I loved you the very first time I saw you and I still love you now." Shane was crying without any resistance but Cherish shook her head at him.

"I know you did and I know you still do, but can't you see that I'm happy now?" Cherish asked him unaware that Matt was listening with his eyes still closed and Tito at the door listening carefully.

"Okay, so you are with him but how did you ever mend your heart?" Shane asked her and she shook her head again.

"I just moved on the best way I could, I ignored the pain." Cherish stroked his hair and he suddenly stopped crying and she let go of him. He looked at her and she felt like someone had just hit her with lighting. She saw him moving forward but se didn't move back. She felt his lips meet hers and she lost her self for a moment until something told her to stop.

"Shane, I can't. I mean seriously I love Tito. I don't know what's going to happen with my life right now, okay? I just want to move on is all. I'm gonna go see Rey and talk to him for a while. Get my mind off of all of this, okay?" Cherish started for the door and she saw it opened a crack. She gasped and opened it to reveal Tito looking somewhat somber and somewhat angry.

"Listen, nothing happened. I'm going over here and I just want to be alone for a bit." Cherish slid over to Jeff's room and slid inside, with Tito's eyes glued to hers until she was out of his sight. She shut the door and locked it. She slid down to the floor and at once Rey was up and he looked at her.

"Let's go see Eddie. Come on, he knows exactly what to say in these kind of moments, come on, mami." Rey helped her up and walked outside past Tito and Shane who exchanged worried looks with him. Rey frowned at them both and walked over to Eddie Guerrero's room and knocked loud enough for him to hear. The door soon opened and when Eddie saw Cherish's tear stained face he at once invited them in. They went in and Cherish sat down in between Rey and Eddie.

"I can't seem to do anything right, Eddie. I just want to know why all these guys are fighting for my heart." Eddie at once hugged her like a father would and rubbed her back.

"I know that times are gonna get hard on you. He is always there by your side though." Eddie made a reference to God and Cherish smiled to him.

"I know, Eddie, but haven't I seen enough? Haven't I hurt enough?" Cherish saw Eddie nod and she saw him look down.

"Cherish, we all hurt. It's to make us stronger and wiser. I know it seems like punishment but it's not. It's only proving that you are one of God's stronger angels." Eddie's words seemed to calm Cherish down but she had one final question for him as she stood to leave with Rey.

"Will I make the right decision when it comes to who I love?" Cherish saw Eddie nod as he stood and walked over with her and Rey to the door.

"Yeah, of course, because it's in your heart. It's always hard to follow your heart but when the time comes you will know and you will realize who really cares about you in the way you want." Eddie said and Cherish nodded giving Eddie a hug.

"You really are one of God's angels, Eddie. Thank you." Cherish then turned and walked away with Rey behind her.

"Hey, Shane she doesn't love you anymore! Get over it!" Tito yelled at Shane who had began to walk over to Cherish and Cherish saw him stop dead in his tracks. Shane looked at her and then she shook her head.

"Shane, no come here now. If you really care about me at all then you'll come here right now." Shane nodded and continued over to her and smiled giving her a hug.

"Okay, that's it! I mean you have hugged on guys and I've known about your kiss with John! I know about Shane too!" Tito looked livid and by now Matt and Jeff were out of their rooms. Randy, John, Ash, Trish, Adam, Amy, and Mickie all came running out of their rooms and looked at the two fighting. Matt was able to see Cherish's eyes and at once he knew she was going to be able to win this fight.

"I thought you trusted me Tito! Every time someone did kiss me, like John and Shane, I would pull back and say I was in love with you! I should have known that you wouldn't trust me! No one ever does!" Cherish yelled at him and she walked over closer to him.

"Oh, so I guess that means you don't love me anymore! Is that it? Is that what you want?" Tito was walking over to her and she began to cry as he yelled those words to her.

"NO! I NEVER SAID THAT AT ALL! WHY WOULD I EVER STOP LOVING YOU!" Cherish screamed at him making him stop dead in his tracks. His red face began to slowly return to its normal color. Cherish stood in her spot rooted to the ground, crying.

"I love you T! What more do you want from me! I love you baby! I love you!" Cherish cried to him as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. I do trust you and I do love you. It's just hard after being with girls who always end up hurting me in the end." Tito felt Cherish push away from him and she looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"I would never hurt you, Tito. I promise you." Cherish leaned up and met him halfway as they kissed and she felt better suddenly.

"Awww!" Everyone around them yelled as they kissed again and Cherish smiled to Tito and they went to her room and lay down. It had been a long night and it was going to be an even longer day.

Okay so I had to update so no one would kill me……………………I hope ya'll enjoyed it a whole bunch! Thank you time!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Ah…..see what happened! Tito loves her and well this chapter kind of explained all that didn't it? I hope to see you review again and thank you for your review!

Alright so that's all for now……………….review if you want!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	15. Eddie's Gone

Eddie's Gone

Cherish opened her eyes to the sound of sobs and she looked around the room until her eyes lay upon Rey's figure.

"Rey?" Cherish asked him and he looked to her with tears running down his face. "What's wrong, Rey? What's happened? Where's Tito?" Cherish now began to worry as Rey pulled away his mask and she gasped. Her emotions began to roll around in her head and she couldn't prepare for what Rey was about to tell her.

"Eddie's gone, Cherry. He's gone." Rey sobbed and Cherish suddenly felt faint and she began to remember her mother and her step father and all the things that had happened to her since she had left her home and she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She felt angry and sad all at once and the rage in her took hold like a drug.

"You son of a bitch! You took my mother away and now you take Eddie away! Do you think that you could make my life any worse then you already have?" Cherish yelled upwards and everyone heard her. Matt came in and restrained her as she began to cry and sob hysterically. He cried with her and Jeff came in and stroked Cherish's hair.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONE! MATT, PLEASE TELL ME IT'S JUST A JOKE!" Cherish yelled as Shane, John, Tito, and Bob came running in the room.

"Cherish!" A voice called to her and she looked up to see Chavo Guerrero and she saw his face was tear stained. She stood and walked over to him. She cried quietly in his arms. A man she hardly knew was holding her and was able to calm her down.

"He wouldn't want you to hate God for this. He would want you to live your life to the fullest." Chavo whispered into her ear and she smiled through her tears.

"I know but I've lost so many people to him. Why does this always happen to me?" Cherish asked him as the tears tried to come back but Chavo shushed her and stroked her hair.

"You're meant to have bad things happen to you so you become stronger, okay? No more crying now! Let's all go home for the rest of the week and take a break." Chavo hugged Cherish and they all nodded in agreement. Cherish walked over to Matt and let him hold her. Matt stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she began to smile wider at the realization of going home.

"Can we go back to Cameron now, Matt?" Cherish asked him hopefully and he nodded to her as she smiled again to him.

"Go get ready, baby doll and I'll come with you guys. How about we drive like we used to with Jeff and Matt back in the older days? You can be Amy's replacement." Shane whispered to her and she took off for her room and was back out with everything in less than twenty or so minutes.

"Let's go, guys! I'm ready!" Cherish was walking out to the SUV when she felt the wind blow, a knowing wind, and she smiled to the sky. "I won't forget you Eddie I promise."

"Hey, baby doll wait up for me!" Shane yelled after her with Matt and Jeff running behind him quickly.

"Go, get in!" Matt yelled as the three guys jumped into the car and quickly shut the doors, locking them hurriedly.

"He's gonna so pissed and you know it." Cherish laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

"Thank god for GPS." Jeff said from the back seat with Shane next to him. Matt was in the front and was driving because of his internal clockwork.

"Why?" Shane asked Jeff and Matt sighed loudly in annoyance and Cherish looked back at the guys who sat there with smiles on their faces.

"Here we go again." He whispered to him self and Cherish began to giggle. It was something that Jeff and Shane would do to annoy each other and Matt.

"Because then we don't get lost." Jeff explained to Shane who just looked at him in wonder and amazement.

"Why?" Shane went on and Jeff kept explaining for a few hours until Matt stopped the car and told them to either shut up or get out. They shut up at his demand and Cherish fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Cher, come on. We are gonna stay at this hotel." Cherish heard Jeff say to her but she mumbled and he picked her up and took carried her inside where they stayed the night. When they woke up the next morning they found that Tito, Amy, Adam, Mickie, AJ, John, Rey, Ash, Trish, and Randy had caught up to them. Tito didn't want to talk to anyone and he had gone to the bus that they were traveling in, so Matt smacked Cherish on the butt as she stood looking really bored.

"Hey, what did you do that for, Matt?" Cherish asked him while rubbing her bottom and looking at him a little upset.

"Go see T before he has a fit." Matt said to her simply and she nodded but grabbed Matt's shirt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't let anyone come out there and bother us." Cherish then walked out after getting a nod out of Matt. Cherish made her way outside and found the bus with the lights on inside. Cherish knocked and waited before finally a voice was heard.

"Who is it?" Cherish heard Tito yell, which made her smile and laugh loudly as she began to shiver a little in her spot.

"It's me, baby!" Cherish shouted to him and the door flung open and Tito was at once upon her lips like he was on fire and she needed her to put him out.

"I missed you too, T." Cherish giggled putting her hands up to his face, while their foreheads were pressed together.

"Come on, before you catch a cold." Tito helped her on the bus and Cherish made sure that Tito locked it so no one could bother them. Within minutes both of them were undressed and had made love for a second time and were asleep when there was a knock at the door. The lock clicked open and John got on the bus and walked through the bus without thinking.

"WHAT THE HELL?" John yelled as he walked into the bedroom where he had been sleeping the night before.

"John! Oh my god! Tito wake up! John, I'm sorry! I thought the door was locked!" Cherish was stumbling out of the bed and bruising her self on the way out of the room. She grabbed her clothes and felt tears rushing to her eyes. She tried to run with the bed sheet around her but she tripped and came crashing down onto her knees. She cried again as she felt arms wrapping around her and carrying her to the bus in front of the one she had just ran off of.

"Put me down!" Cherish cried and at once she was set down. At once a pair of icy blue eyes locked with her hazel ones and she gasped.

"Don't say anything at all, Cher." Randy whispered as she began to cry again. She cried into his chest and let the sheet release from her grasp just as Randy stood to walk over and lock the door. Cherish wasn't quick enough and Randy caught sight of her bare upper body and at once he looked the other way as Cherish covered her self up.

"Sorry." Cherish looked down and stood to go to get dressed when she felt Randy's lips upon her neck. She moaned in pleasure, but her conscience kicked in and she pushed Randy away.

"No, Randy. You guys don't get it! None of you do! I love Tito! I don't want to be with anyone but Tito right now! Stop it with the advances." Cherish yield at him and he nodded, backing down.

"It never happened." Randy sad to her and she grabbed her clothes and hurried to the bathroom, getting dressed in record time. She ran out of the bus and that's when Randy followed after her.

"Hey, you dropped this!" Cherish saw him come running and she watched in horror as he waved her bra around in the air like a flag. Tito and John came off of the bus and John held back Tito as Cherish grabbed it and ran over to the two men.

"Nothing happened, baby! I swear ask him!" Cherish felt Tito breaking away from her at once. Tito turned away not wanting to look at her.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be." Tito said and John could only watch in pity as he heard Tito speaking those words to her.

"What?" Cherish whispered hoarsely and Tito faced her and she looked at his stone face with tears streaming down her face.

"Maybe you need some time alone." Tito said to her and Cherish looked at him thinking he meant something else.

"Well, with you yeah." Cherish said trying to stop crying and she saw him begin to shake his head slowly and smirk.

"No, without me. Maybe you should just see other people because obviously—" Tito began but Cherish interrupted and looked at him.

"NO, TITO! OBVIOUSLY, I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE ANYONE! ALL I WANTED WAS FOR SOMEONE TO TRUST ME! FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM! I LOST JOHN BECAUSE I COULDN'T TRUST HIM AND NOW I'M GONNA LOSE YOU BECAUSE YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU! FINE IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT, THEN GOODBYE! I'M SORRY I WASTED MY TIME ON YOU! I'M SORRY I WASTED MY TIME ON YOU TOO JOHN! THANK YOU FOR BREAKING MY HEART AND MY SPIRIT!" Cherish screamed until she had no more breath and fell to the ground in pain and exhaust and Matt came out and slammed into Tito and Jeff slammed into Randy.

"STOP IT!" Cherish screamed again and everyone stopped once more. They all looked at her. Cherish shook her head but wouldn't let anyone near her. She pulled out a long knife she had hid in her boots and slashed her wrists, and stomach.

"CHER!" Shane, Matt, Jeff, John, and Tito could all be heard screaming at the same time and they ran to her, catching her as she fell, bleeding. Within minutes Cherish stitched up and sitting a little dazed on the bus.

"Why didn't you let me die? I wanted to die! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm not, Matt! I'm not! I know it! I wanted to go! I wanted to die! You couldn't let me go, could you! Why? I just want to be free from all of the pain and heartache! I don't want to hurt anymore Matt! I don't!" Cherish yelled suddenly making Matt jump and hold her down as she began to struggle. He struggled as she began to thrash around violently and he held his own as she tried to bite him.

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Matt demanded of her and at once she ceased her yelling and Matt continued with a look of pure fire in his eyes. "He loves you. I know her does. I know that both John and Tito love you. I know Shane loves you. I know Jeff and I both love you so much it hurts us sometimes. I know your Mom loves you and wants you to live, okay? I know Eddie wouldn't want you to do this. Now if you're calmed down, Tito has been up for the past day worrying over whether or not you were really alright. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, please." Cherish saw Matt nod and he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. He left her alone and within minutes Tito was in the room with her. Cherish looked at Tito who stood there with tears in his eyes and his face red as a beet. They didn't say anything but Tito went over to her and she held him as they both began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Cherish Leah Hardy I love you." Tito cried to her and she pushed him away looking at him angrily and in confusion.

"Listen I don't know if I can just forgive you. You see you couldn't trust me and that hurts. All relationships are built on trust. If you can't trust me then I don't know. I need time to think. I won't get with anyone unless you decide to." Cherish explained to him as calmly as she possibly could, but Tito turned on her and looked at her with pure rage lacing his brown eyes.

Cherish sensed it and panicked, but Tito didn't even notice as she began to whimper and cry. Cherish felt her breath quickening and tried to breath but her body wouldn't allow it. She tried to yell but all that came out was nothing. She could hear Tito as he began to yell at her, but her body was shutting down so she couldn't make out all of his words. The air was leaving her system and her arms and stomach began to bleed through the bandage, but Cherish tried to hold on, until she heard Tito's words as they came out of his mouth and her eyes went wide as she heard them.

"Fine you want it that way! I didn't want you in the first place! Good riddance and I hope you have a nice life!" Tito stopped yelling and was turning to walk out the door when he noticed how utterly quiet it had gotten and he looked to Cherish. She was grabbing the pillows and blanket. She was gasping for air, but crying at the same time.

That's when Matt, Jeff, Shane, Bob, and Ash came barreling in the room and were shocked to see Cherish's state. Matt signaled for Jeff to get something for Cherish quickly. Jeff left and came back with something that looked like a mouthpiece, but it was more complex and bigger. It was actually a sort of invention Jeff had made for Cherish. Matt took the mouthpiece and put it in Cherish's mouth.

Suddenly there was a whirring and a clicking noise and Cherish's eyes went wide as the air was pushed into her body and a relaxer was released into her lungs. It made her breath and she gasped as the clicking continued for a minute.

"Is that painful?" Tito asked not thinking about anything else but Cherish's safety at that moment.

"No, it's not. It just shoots a relaxer mist into her mouth that makes her body relax and then it helps her lungs to unconstict and then she is able to breathe. We call it the breather. If it wasn't for Jeff and his inventing, she wouldn't be here right now. She doesn't have asthma or anything, just when she panics or something gets her really upset, her body shuts down and tries to stop completely." Matt explained not taking his eyes off of Cherish who was finally beginning to settle and relax as he stroked her forehead.

"What happened?" Cherish asked coming out of her daze and then she grabbed for Matt and he was at once able to hold her steady as she sat up. She had spit the mouth piece out and Jeff had caught it and was holding it in his hands.

"It happened again didn't it?" Cherish asked him and he nodded to her. She leaned on his chest and buried her face in it. Matt motioned for Ash, Tito, and Shane to leave while Jeff and Bob stayed with Cherish and him in the room.

"It was Tito. I saw his eyes when I told him I needed time to think about being with him and he was just like my step-father." Cherish was calm because of the relaxers, but Matt could sense it in her voice that she was upset.

"It's alright, Cher." Jeff took her form Matt's arms and she smiled and hugged him. Bob then stepped in and Cherish was even happier. Suddenly Matt grimaced and Jeff looked from Matt's gaze to Cherish's body. The bandages had to be changed or she would faint. Matt took Cherish away from Bob and replaced her bandages.

They were almost home, surprisingly enough. With all of the fighting and yelling they had managed to get there. Matt helped Cherish off of the bus and that's when she saw Lucas, Matt's dog. Lucas came barreling over to Cherish and she caught him as he leaped into the air.

"Good dog, Lucas. Did you miss me?" Cherish played with Lucas while Matt and Jeff got everyone settled. It turned out that Vince had heard about Cherish's 'incident' and he was on his way with just about everyone on the RAW and Smackdown rosters. Cherish sat talking with Ash and Trish while they awaited the arrival of Vince and the rosters.

Okay so there's a new chapter for you guys! I cut it there so I have something to work with for the next chapter……I hope you enjoy the way it's going! I know I made Cherish and Tito kind of go on a break but still it's gotta happen for this story to keep going! Alright thanks to MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing! Review now everybody!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	16. Visitors

I just realized that there are two Shanes! Shane from the past chapters is of course Gregory Helms! So now his name is Gregory instead! I hope that doesn't confuse anyone too much. I just thought it might be better that way!

Visitors

Tito, Amy, Adam, Mickie, AJ, John, Rey, Ash, Trish, Gregory, and Randy were all scattered around the house, but Jeff and Matt had called them into the main room where they all sat down and were told that Michael Cole, Chavo, Chris Masters (Chris Mordetsky), Hunter, Mick Foley, and Batista (David Bautista) were all on their way here along with Shane, Steph, Vince, and Linda. Cherish was trying to make sure she changed her bandages before they all came but suddenly there was a knock at the door and they all burst in with the McMahon family at the head of the immense and diverse group of wrestlers.

"Cherish, oh my god! Those look horrible! Let me help you!" Steph had come out of nowhere and then people began to surround her and crowd and push in. She began breathing fast and Matt threw the breather over the crowd and she caught it. She placed it in her mouth and immediately she felt the air being pushed into her lungs and the relaxers threw her for a nice loop. She inhaled once more and took out the breather holding it and then throwing it back to Matt who caught it and put it away.

"Hey ya'll back off of her!" Chris Masters was picking her up and carrying her through he crowd. He shoved his way through and made it to a clear area where he was able to move without getting tackled. Chris was being extremely kind to her because he had a huge crush on her. He had a theory that he could get her if he tried. No body believed him at all and they only passed it off as stupidity. They were totally and completely right about Chris. He was an idiot and he was also obsessive too.

"Hey, my name's Cherish Hardy. Isn't your name Chris Masters?" Cherish was beginning to be able to stand as he set her down and she saw him nod. Something obsessive was burning in his eyes like he wanted Cherish but his mind refused to allow him self the pleasure of having her. Cherish felt the weight of the world suddenly descend upon her as she realized his gaze was beginning to travel down her body.

"Yeah, my stage name is Chris Masters, but my real name is Chris Mordetsky. It's really nice to finally meet the cousin of the Hardy Boys." Chris was suddenly memorized by Cherish's hazel eyes and he stopped for a second. Cherish could feel the penetration of Chris' eyes, but she ignored it as best as she could and looked around at the others.

"Yeah, thanks Chris. It's nice to meet you too." Cherish said and then felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around perfectly so that her hair swung back into place and she flashed a wide smile at the person standing there admiring her.

"Hey you're the one and only Cherish that I've heard so much about from the other wrestlers." It was none other than Michael Cole and Cherish nodded smiling at him. Michael was a Smackdown commentator and one of the veterans of WWE and so Cherish had heard him many times and always thought he was so funny and blunt with his comments.

"I think you are totally awesome as a commentator on the matches. You are like my favorite one!" Cherish squealed and Michael nodded smiling at her. Michael could tell that Cherish was uncomfortable in the presence of Chris, so he led her over to where Mick Foley and David Bautista were standing and talking.

"Hey, Dave, Mick, this is Cherish Hardy." Michael saw Cherish immediately relax and she shook hands with both Mick and David. Cherish felt small in David's presence and at once David could tell.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Foley and Mr. Bautista. I'm a big fan of both of you." Cherish saw them nod and smile to her and they laughed a little and Michael shook his head. David was very kind as usual and Mick as crazy as he looked was genuinely one of the sweetest guys around.

"Call me Dave, Cherish." Dave said to her and she nodded while blushing madly. She felt as though eyes were on her and she looked around to see Chris watching her. It almost felt unnatural and a little strange.

"Please call me Mick. Calling me Mister makes me seem older than I really am." Mick said to her and she nodded once more and looked away from Chris' gaze and back to her current companions. Mick was wearing his signature hunting type jacket and his hair was disheveled as ever. Dave was dressed in a beautiful tan suit that made him look as handsome as ever.

"Is he always so weird?" Cherish asked them in reference to Chris and they looked over at him and saw that he was staring at Cherish. They both exchanged knowing looks and remembered how Chris had talked of meeting Cherish and how beautiful he had heard she was and how much he wanted her.

"Yeah." They both spoke in unison making Cherish and Michael both break out into laughter. Chris' gaze finally broke and he walked away from the room in defeat and anger. Cherish felt a little more at ease as Chris left the room.

"Hey, wanna go help me dye my hair green again? I'm bored." Gregory had walked up behind Cherish and spooked her in the process. But then he saw her nod and they went to the bathroom where the green dye was at. Jeff had used some for his own hair but it had long been washed out. Cherish began to fiddle with Gregory's hair and then she stopped.

"Gregory, baby, I'm so scared." Cherish's sudden display of sadness made Gregory turn around and take her in his arms. Gregory had the instincts of a brother and the love of a boyfriend for her. He couldn't help but want to be by her side and help her whenever she needed.

"Why are you scared Cher? You know there's nothing to be afraid of when I'm here." Gregory was trying to comfort her by holding her and kissing her hair and rubbing her back. He knew at once that she was genuinely scared of losing Tito and so he tried his best not to let his ego take control of his heart or mind.

"I don't know what to do about Tito." She was sobbing now and Gregory was leaning against the sink. Suddenly his eyes caught a pair of brown ones and he realized that it was Tito. Tito blinked through the cracked at Gregory who nodded to him and continued to talk to Cherish.

"Well, he loves you and everyone knows that, but what about John?" Gregory could see Tito's eyes slant down in anger and Gregory smirked at him. Gregory felt his own ego grabbing hold of him and he felt the need to make Tito feel angered at the thought of Cherish being with anyone other than him.

"Well, he's with Mickie and anyways we're friends, just like you and me." Gregory looked like he had seen a ghost when she said that he and Cherish were friends. She let go of him and pecked him on the cheek and turned to head for the door when Gregory stopped her and gave Tito a chance to get away.

"Be careful, baby doll." Gregory saw her smile and she gave him another hug and kiss which in turn lead to an open mouthed kiss which he didn't stop but he felt her pull away at once and she looked at him sincerely and in some pain. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to be with him. He wasn't the one she saw in her heart right then and there. She saw him turn his head in defeat and he refused to look at her soft and tired face. The lines of worry and stress were beginning to show on her usually beautiful complexion.

"No, I can't, Gregory. You understand why and I need to go see Tito now." Cherish left the bathroom and Gregory who was leaning against he sink in defeat, punched the mirror and he began to bleed from his knuckles. He yelled I pain and at once Cherish came running into the bathroom and saw the blood and looked at Gregory in shock. He tried to smile at her, but the pain was starting to get to him and so Cherish took his knuckles into her hands and grabbed a towel.

"Jeff! Matt! Where are the bandages?" Cherish yelled with a worried and scared tone to her cousins who immediately came running and saw that Gregory was bleeding onto the tiled floor of their bathroom. Jeff opened a cabinet and pulled out the bandages with a yell of great triumph. Meanwhile, Matt helped Cherish wash off Gregory's bruised and cut knuckles and Jeff sighed when he saw the mirror.

"You punched our goddamned mirror. Why?" Jeff asked with a whine in his voice and Cherish just glared at him and he shut his mouth and began to clean up the broken glass carefully. Jeff knew better than to get in Cherish's way, especially when she was having too many problems already.

"You shouldn't have done that Gregory. Please don't be angry with what decisions I make." Cherish said to him and he nodded. But inside of him he could feel his heart screaming out to him to take her now and show her what she could have in being with him.

"Go chill out, Cherry, we'll handle this. I'm going to kill you, Gregory Helms." Matt said and Cherish nodded, giving Gregory a kiss on his cheeks and leaving quickly. Suddenly because she was looking down and not paying attention she bumped into a tall chest and she looked up and into the eyes of not just one, but three guys.

"Matt Hughes, Jason Mir, and Sam Hoger." Cherish simply stated and they all nodded. Sam's brown eyes were like big saucers and he looked tired and upset. Matt's green eyes were the look of energy and happiness. Jason's green eyes were locked on hers and she realized he was the one she had bumped into.

"Where's Tito?" Sam asked her with spite and Cherish stepped back with tears beginning to form in her eyes and hit the wall behind her. She could feel Sam's breathe on her face and she heard Sam yell as she opened her eyes.

"What did you do to my boy, you slut!" He yelled at her and she cried harder and he was holding a fist up as if he was going to punch her. Cherish felt the wave of emotion creeping over her and she at began to shake in fear and terror.

"No, please, no, don't hurt me, daddy!" Cherish was having a flashback and she was falling to the ground. Jason finally had seen enough and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and spun him to look at him. Sam at first was about to stop but his rage took over his mind and he left all feeling behind him.

"Leave her alone, Sam." Jason tried to be calm but Sam only turned on him and Jason was able to duck and Cherish stood and shook her head as if something had been cleared away. She took off and spun into the air and punched Sam in the face.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Sam yelled at her and she had a look of satisfaction on her face. Suddenly she felt Sam picking her up by the throat and throwing her across the room. She slid into the room where the others had been and they looked at her in confusion. She shook her head and she took off again and ran and speared Sam to the ground.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Matt yelled as he came in the front door with Jeff and Gregory. All three of them saw Sam on top of Cherish getting ready to punch her. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jason go running and spear Sam off of Cherish.

"I said calm down!" Jason yelled and Cherish began to sit up and that's when Jason helped her stand and she gasped in pain as she realized that she had stretched every muscle in her body out and she fell onto Jason's chest. Cherish then heard a groan and looked to see Tito standing there.

"He didn't do what I think he just did, did he?" Tito asked Matt and he got a head nod which made him smirk a little. Tito was known amongst his friends as being extremely cocky and wild when he wanted to be.

"He did it again. You know his temper. Listen just your things and we'll get out of here, okay?" Matt said to him and Tito nodded and turned to go back upstairs when he heard Cherish right behind him crying and at his feet.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaving?" Cherish asked him and he turned to look at the heap that was at his feet and he felt his heart break, but he refused to allow this girl to pull him back into her heart.

"I called them so they could come take me back where I belong. I'm leaving the WWE because I have no reason to stay." Tito said to her and she looked at him suddenly and ran to the top of the stairs and shut herself in her room. When she went inside she went to her balcony and stood on it for a moment before she climbed down the vines that lead up to it and took off with a bag she had grabbed from the porch. She ran into the woods only to run right into Sam and she had a look of fear and anger lacing her face.

"Where are you going?" He asked sincerely and she softened at his tone and looked down and away from him. Sam was being on his best behavior and trying to be kind and when he finally got a look at Cherish he realized her immense beauty in her own struggle she had become more beautiful. Sam realized this as his anger began to drift away from him and melt away like ice.

"I'm leaving here. I can't do anything right with anyone I get with so I guess it's time for me to leave here and try and live on my own." Cherish said and tried to hold back the tears but felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she struggled at first and then gave in and began to cry.

"Thanks." Cherish said as she wiped her face of any remaining tears and she looked at him sincerely and with happiness. Sam smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Cherish realized she often went to strangers or her closet friends for comfort and sometimes it was the best way for her to fell any better about her current situation or problems.

"Why did you try to kill me back there?" Cherish asked him and he rubbed his head and looked at her with a grin and she laughed. Cherish then realized why he had tried to hurt her back there. It was something boys did when they were little to girls they liked a whole lot. They would be mean and even sometimes hurt that girl just to get their attention.

"I got a temper is all. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Tito seems to be over you. He does that a lot. I think. Anyway wanna go back and go with me to find a tree? Christmas is right around the corner." Sam seemed nervous and edgy about being so close to Cherish and she nodded to him giggling. It was surprising how much time had actually gone by within those few weeks.

"Do you often flirt with girls so roughly?" Cherish asked him as she walked away from him and his jaw dropped at her comment. Sam ran after her and walked by her side and finally spoke.

"Maybe, but I don't think you're a slut by the way." Sam saw Cherish blush a little and she turned her head. There was an unusual chemistry erupting between Sam and Cherish all at once which in some ways didn't surprise Cherish. Cherish had fallen for guys in the past without thinking and she regretted it, but her nature was contradictory to her heart and he needs.

"So, is Tito really over me?" Cherish asked a little upset at the bluntness of his previous statement. Sam rubbed his head again and looked at her sadly. Sam could feel the hurt and upset rolling off of Cherish and it was depositing itself on him. It felt like a million stones ere being thrown at him.

"Yeah, but anyways, let's get the hell outta here." Sam said to her and grabbed her hand and they flew through the back doors and Sam grabbed his keys and they were out the door, but not without Gregory, John, Matt, Jeff, and Bob flying out after them.

"Hey, come back here with her!" Gregory yelled and tried to grab at Sam's shirt but he just slipped and fell. Gregory looked up and saw Cherish smiling at Sam as he helped her into the truck. Gregory could feel his heart break a little as she didn't even look back at him.

Within the next few hours Sam and Cherish bonded and Cherish told him everything, this time she told him everything about her. She didn't leave out anything as she had done with Tito and John. Sam shoved the huge tree into the back and they got back to the house within record time. As soon as Sam had set the tree down and was standing next to Cherish admiring it and joking with her, he was tackled to the ground and Cherish shook her head.

"Get a life! Get off of him and leave him alone!" Cherish yelled and was shocked as the face of the one and only Gregory Helms erupted into blood red and looked at her in contempt. Cherish jumped back in fear and felt her heart break at the look of contempt on Gregory's face. It awoke a feeling of confusion and hurt inside of her already fragile and worn out mind and heart.

"Why can't you be with me!" He was yelling and this time Sam was standing in front of her and protecting her. This act enraged Gregory even more and Cherish could see it in his usually calm and caring eyes. He was so angry at her that he couldn't see anything else or hear anything else.

"Leave her alone! You know what she's been through, but you still would stand there and yell at her! What kind of a boyfriend could you be to her? You'll never be what you used to be, will you?" Sam's outburst and recognition of Gregory and Cherish's past relationship shocked Gregory alone as he stood looking at Cherish with his mouth open.

"I thought you were never going to tell anyone about us." Gregory said to her and Cherish looked at him in fear and sadness. Cherish felt something inside of her begin to rattle and scream at her to break free of the chains that were holding her back from a lot of things.

"I just was connecting with him, Gregory. I didn't think you would care." Cherish was beginning to feel sick and her lungs were constricting but she refused to show it. Cherish grabbed Sam's shoulder and he placed his hand on top of hers and felt her heartbeat through her wrist. It was unsteady and wild all at once. He turned to face her and she had a look of panic spreading over her face.

"Oh, I see you didn't think I'd care. I guess you never cared about me then." Gregory turned away just as Cherish collapsed into Sam's arms. Matt hearing all this had heard Cherish's fall and almost immediately he grabbed for her breather.

"Here, Cher, open." Jeff had taken it from Matt and he was kneeling next to Cherish and she opened her mouth immediately. Jeff placed the breather in her mouth and Sam watched in amazement as Cherish suddenly gasped and then he heard the clicking noise. Cherish took the breather out and looked to Jeff and smiled. Sam picked her up and carried her upstairs. Gregory looked in horror as he realized he had caused Cherish to go into one of her panic-anxiety attacks.

"I didn't mean to do that." Gregory said over and over again to Matt and the others, but they only ignored him. Jeff had to hold Matt back as he tried to reach for him to punch him or choke him. Matt eventually calmed down but not without saying spiteful things to Gregory and shutting him self in his room upstairs.

……. While Upstairs……

Sam laid Cherish on her bed and sat in a chair as she sat up and breathed easier. She looked at Sam who exchanged quick glances with her and turned away for a moment to take in his current surroundings. He was admiring the immense balcony windows when Cherish spoke as he began to glance back at her in quick rapid jerks of his head.

"It's okay, you won't turn to stone, Sammy." Cherish saw Sam look at her and smile. The Alaskan Assassin found himself standing and walking over to Cherish's side and touching her hand softly. Cherish smiled at him and then she let her fingers intertwine with Sam's and she smiled at him. She had two boyfriends and once again she felt a little bad going from one guy to the next, but she found that she needed the attention.

"So, we have Christmas coming up, once you get rested up I think we should go shopping for presents, don't you?" Sam asked her and he nodded to him. Suddenly the door opened to reveal none other than John's best friend and cousin, Marc Predka.

"Hey, John wanted me to come up and say hi and so I have and we'll talk later. I see you're busy." Marc was about to shut the door when Cherish yelled to him. Marc stopped and peered in at her and Sam with a smile and Cherish returned his smile with a wide one and Sam looked between the two in wonder.

"Hey, Mr. Predka, get your ass over here and give me a hug." Cherish saw Marc bound through the door and she giggled as he embraced her. Sam felt a little uneasy being in the midst of their happy reunion.

"How's my big brother doing?" Cherish asked Marc and he nodded to her and she smiled again at him. Cherish actually had a lot more connection then she had remembered. She had known Marc as long as she had known Ash so it was all good for her to know them now and be able to have them by her side.

"Pretty damn good. Ever since those records with John were put out, we have been doing really well." Marc saw her nod and then he looked to Sam who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm going to go and let you get your rest and have your time alone, okay little bit?" Marc asked her and she nodded in agreement as she looked to Sam and smiled at him. Marc gave her a kiss on the forehead and then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So many men, so little brains." Cherish began to laugh with Sam and they were smiling and trying not to blush when they looked at each other. Sam was kind in every sense of the word to her and he wasn't too romantic. She refused to let her heart be trampled on again as she had now. She had been with Tito, really been with him. John had been a fling in some way, a key to unlocking her heart, but each and every new heartbreak was only shutting the door to her heart more and more.

"Go to sleep. If you need anything I want you to tap twice on the wall and I'll hear you." Sam said as he stood and shut Cherish's balcony window and locked everything up. As Cherish changed in the bathroom Sam disappeared out of the room and went to Tito's room, thinking it was empty, but found Tito inside.

"Yo, I thought you were leaving, bro." Sam said as he approached Tito's side. When he got near enough he saw Tito was crying. Sam was almost shocked and slightly annoyed but he couldn't help but feel anything but pity for Tito.

"I'm not over her, Sam. I'm still in love with her." Tito cried to him and sat once Sam nodded and pat him on the back as he sighed. Sam at first had felt his heart scream a little at him in protest, but he put his friend's feelings ahead of his own feelings. This often left little room for Sam to have a love of his own. He as often hurt in the end by his friend's decisions or something else that was connected to them.

"Well, go see her and tell her how you feel." Sam suggested but Tito only shook his head. Sam knew how stubborn Tito could be especially when it came to something like love because that was one of the ways that they were alike. Sam wasn't as rash and uncontrollable but he was defiantly emotional when it came down to the wire.

"I can't do that. She won't believe me. I'll wait until Christmas." Tito said and Sam nodded and heard two clear taps on the wall and he stood. It was his signal and he was at once like a small child wanting to leave a store that they didn't want to be in.

"Listen, you get some rest, I'm going to go and try to find a room to stay in, okay?" Sam asked him and Tito nodded and went to sleep within minutes. Sam hurried up and sprinted out of the room and went to Cherish's room. Upon opening the door he found Cherish sitting up in her bed with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them. She stared out the balcony window and looked at the beautiful and silent darkness outside. Her head turned at his entrance and she smiled to him.

"Hey, will you sleep with me?" Cherish asked him and at first Sam, being the guy he was, at once thought she meant another way. But Cherish's face made him realize she meant cuddle kind of sleep. Sam was at once in his mellow and calm state as he approached her side and he flashed a smile at her in the darkness that could have melted the coldest of hearts.

"Sure, scoot over." Sam said as he pulled of his shirt and revealed all his scars from past fights and Cherish just slipped under his arm and lay sleeping peacefully next to him. Sam could feel Cherish stroking his scars for a while and then he fell asleep smiling for the first time in years.

……While downstairs…..

Amy, Adam, Mickie, AJ, John, Marc, Rey, Ash, Trish, Matt, Jeff, and Randy sat in a group circling the coffee table and they looked at the ground. What had happened during the day was yet another battle for the poor girl asleep upstairs.

"Matt, I can't believe this has happened. She was so happy." Amy felt bad for her little friend. This was horrible for her to go though almost every day of her life. Amy sat next to Adam and stayed in his warm embrace as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I don't know, Amy. I really don't." Matt said to her in response and Rey sat with Ash in his lap, but looked like someone had shot him in the chest. Ash looked defeated and tired from the day's events.

"Christmas is coming and she will have the best one we can give her." Trish spoke up as Randy held her in his strong arms. Everyone sitting in that circle pledged and promised to keep her safe right then and there. Suddenly Sam emerged form Cherish's room and glanced down at them.

She's alright, but I think its best that I don't sleep in there." Sam said to them as he descended the stairs and everyone seemed to nod at him in unison. Ash, Trish, Amy, and Mickie all stood up and went upstairs with a last statement from Ash.

"No one is to come in her room unless we say so. Got it?" Ash warned the guys all sitting around and they all nodded again and Adam, Randy, Rey, and John could all be seen smiling at their girlfriends as they disappeared from sight and into Cherish's room. As the girls entered Cherish's room they smiled at Cherish's sleeping figure. Sam had left his shirt behind and Cherish had managed to switch from her pajama top and put it on. Cherish was curled up and holding onto the pillow that Sam had been sleeping on and she was smiling.

"Do you guys often watch a girl when she's sleeping?" Cherish asked them with her eyelids still closed. Trish smirked at her and Amy jumped on the bed with Ash and they began to wrestle. Mickie flipped the lights on and all of them grabbed pillows that were lying around and stood in a fighting stance.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They all yelled in unison and soon all you could see was the feathers from the pillows and fluff from others flying around the room. All of sudden, the girls were squirted with water. They all looked to the doors and as soon as all the feathers settled they could see Rey, John, Sam, Randy, and Adam could be seen standing there with water guns.

"That wasn't funny!" Mickie yelled as her shirt began to drench through. The girls got off of the chairs and bed and all lined up each matching with their guy and grabbed fresh pillows and smirked at the guys who were more then proud. The girls all had no choice and so they took off their tops and bottoms. At once the guys were distracted and the girls walked up to them slowly and were able to steal the guns away. Once they had the guns in their hands they squirted the guys who in turn had no choice and stripped down to their boxers.

"Now that's hot!" Cherish yelled at them and the girls could be heard making wolf whistles. Suddenly each girl was picked up and they were all being carried downstairs and to the indoors pool. Even though they had tried to be quiet it had woken the others and Matt, Dave, Jeff, AJ, Chavo, Vince, Steph, Linda, Shane, Marc, Michael, Mick, Chris, Gregory, Hunter, and Tito were all standing in the pool's entrance way and watching the couples.

"Alright everyone back to bed please!" Vince was being the fatherly figure now and they all agreed, but none could see that Sam had Cherish in his arms and was kissing her neck and holding her body tight against him. No one but Tito saw them. But all the problems would soon come to a head the next morning. For now everyone went to sleep, each with someone by their side.

Alright that's all folks………..hope you like my newest chapter………I will update as soon as I can! Review if you will!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	17. Fights & A Kidnapping

Fights & A Kidnapping

Cherish awoke to the sound of yelling and crashing downstairs. She found Sam missing from her side and at once she was out of the room and downstairs where she saw Gregory and Matt trying to kill each other.

"MATT! GREGORY! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Cherish yelled at the top of her lungs and Matt stopped trying to break Gregory's neck and they both looked up at Cherish. That's when Sam and Tito both took their chance to grab Matt and Gregory. Matt was being held back by Sam and Gregory by Tito.

"Thank you Sam." Cherish said as she descended the stairs and stood in front of Matt and Sam. Sam nodded and kissed her forehead softly, allowing their foreheads to touch and then turned to Matt. Matt looked at her and began to calm down as she reached for his arm. All of a sudden Matt grabbed Cherish and jumped with her out of the way as Tito came plowing towards Sam.

"She was mine! I told you I was still in love with her! You knew that but you still went in a room and were sleeping with her!" Cherish pushed Matt off of her and stood looking down at Matt. She brushed her shirt off and looked to Gregory and then to Dave who had just walked in the room. She nodded at them and they understood at once her request and got into position.

"NOW!" Cherish yelled and they took off and Gregory helped to distract Tito enough to give Batista the chance to spear him off of Sam who was yelling in pain. Cherish ran over to Sam's side and helped him up. He looked at her with a half smile and tried to ignore his pain as best as he could.

"Can you handle yourself, Matt?" Cherish asked as she looked at her cousin in pity and worry. Matt looked at her and smiled widely, nodding to her. Cherish nodded back and mouthed a thank you to both Gregory and Dave. Then she grabbed Ash, Trish, Amy, Mickie, Adam, John, and Rey and they all got out of the house quickly.

"Let's go shopping guys. Are you okay, Sammy?" Cherish asked Sam who was holding his chest in pain and he nodded to her with a smile. Sam felt horrible about hurting his best friend.

"I don't deserve your attention. Didn't you see him? He loves you. No one has been able to make him fight for someone. He's liked women and screwed them and then he's left them or they've left him. Never in the time I've known him has he ever gone after a girl. It's like you've done something to him, changed him and his stupid fucked up ways." Sam was looking at her sincerely and she nodded in understanding. Her heart was with Tito, because Tito had healed her wounds from John and saved her and been there for her and now she was going to turn away a man who would fight for her.

"But how do I get back there?" Cherish felt like crying but Sam kissed her eyelids and made her look at him. He handed her a pair of keys and yelled at John to stop the car. Cherish was wondering what Sam could possibly have out here for her.

"Take my motorcycle. I brang it with me and parked it over there." Sam said to her as he helped her out of the car and pointed to an area where there were a few bushes. Cherish nodded and kissed him one more time. She saw the yellow and black Honda and she raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Are you sure you want to let me go?" Cherish asked him and Sam looked at her for a moment like he wasn't sure, but his heart said let her go and so he smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"If he hurts you, I'll always be here waiting, but I doubt that he will so I'm pretty sure you can go. Now go before he leaves!" Sam yelled at her and helped her on the bike and within seconds all Sam could see was a speck of black which was Cherish. Cherish then traveled the six miles back to the house. She stopped the bike and put it in park and ran to the porch. The doors flew open and Tito bumped into her.

"I don't—" Tito began but Cherish cut him off with a kiss and he dropped his bags inside the door where she had tackled him with her lips. Tito at first felt confused about Cherish's sudden display of affection and need, but he didn't stop her.

"I want you and I need you. You're the only man who's ever fought to be with me. Gregory never tried to fight as hard as you have. I'm sorry I couldn't see what I needed, which was you. You were right in front of me and I didn't want to see you. So please baby do you forgive me?" Cherish saw Tito's eyes brighten and smolder with passion at her words. He kissed her and shut the front door and carried her upstairs. They didn't speak a word as Tito made the sweetest most passionate love to Cherish.

"So does this mean you forgive me, T?" Cherish asked him while drawing circles on his chest. Tito made her look at him and she smiled widely as he traced her lips with his fingers.

"I think it does." Tito whispered to her and suddenly Ash, Trish, Mickie, and Amy all burst through the bedroom door.

"Whoa! Sorry!" They all yelled and escaped out of the room quickly while laughing loudly. They smiled to each other as they got downstairs.

"Is everything all better?" Sam asked them and they all looked at him and nodded. Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is so much better." Ash then heard Cherish yelling and she could tell that Cherish would be coming out of the room.

"Run, Ash, because if I catch you I am seriously going to kill you!" Cherish yelled at her and then she burst out of the room and Ash and her ended up tumbling down the stairs and laughing while Sam hugged Tito and Tito whispered a thank you. Suddenly Cherish began to feel everything melting away and someone was shaking her shoulders roughly.

"Hey, wake up." Cherish opened her eyes to find that she was bound and gagged to a chair. A man with a black ski mask was looking directly at her.

"It's alright I just want to play with you for a while." He said to her and she shook her head fearfully.

She watched the man walk around the room and could tell he was buff but something about his voice was familiar and his eyes. They were like someone she knew she just couldn't place him until she saw his face.

She was afraid to move or do anything. The man kept glancing at her and she couldn't remember right then who he reminded her of, but she knew it was someone she had just recently met.

Those eyes it was his eyes she could see he was nervous and wanted to get through this without getting caught or in trouble. She looked at him sincerely and he shook his head, but walked over to her closely and kissed her cheek.

He could see how she pulled away from his lips, so he smacked her roughly. She yelped and a muffled scream erupted from her mouth, but could only cry as she the man turn and pull off the mask come off to reveal…….

Alright cliffhanger…..and who knows when I'll update…...anyways thanks for any reviews and I hope to see more reviews son! Thanks again and I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	18. Don't Mess With Our Girl

Don't Mess With Our Girl

As the mask came off Cherish yelped and began to cry terribly. Cherish fell off the chair and her head hit the concrete. She was trying to open her eyes but she almost didn't want to out of pain and fear but she did anyways.

"Cherish, I just wanna play with you. Don't hurt yourself." Chris Masters helped Cherish onto a nearby mattress and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Chris took the cloth that was tied around her mouth off of her and she looked down at the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Cherish asked him silently and Chris sat down next to the scared beautiful girl who turned towards him. Cherish had everything Chris wanted but he couldn't have. Cherish felt like screaming but she thought it might be better for her to try and be calm so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Because I want you, Cherish." Chris reached out his hand and she flinched away at his touch. Chris reared his hand back and she sunk down onto the floor crying again. Chris immediately felt bad as she began to cry again.

"No Daddy, no, please." She was withdrawing and no one was there to help. Chris let his hand drop to stroke her cheek softly. Cherish looked up at him and he looked at her sincerely. He helped Cherish up and they stood together.

"Just let me have you." Chris said to her and she looked at him in confusion but could see in his eyes what he wanted. She had no choice. She looked around her and tried to see if anyone was there to help her but she couldn't see anyone.

"Will you let me go?" Cherish asked him and he nodded to her sincerely. Chris saw Cherish nod slowly and he untied her and she lay back on the bed and waited. But Chris made a phone call.

"Hey, Carly, guess what? I've got that Hardy girl cousin here." Chris said and Cherish looked at him feeling very nervous and sick to her stomach. It as Carlito and Cherish had met him once. He seemed so nice.

"WHAT?" Carly yelled through the phone so Cherish could hear him. Carly began to yelling and they fought. But Cherish walked up behind him and made him hang up. She wanted this to be over with and done. She already felt ashamed as she possibly could.

"Can we just do this and get it over with, please?" Cherish then saw him nod and he laid her carefully down on the bed. Before she knew it she was being ravaged and slammed into the bed viciously. She could only scream and cry in pain at the fierceness.

"Get off her Chris!" It was Carlito's voice and Chris immediately fell off of Cherish and pulled on his pants. Cherish grabbed her shirt and the rest of her clothes and put them on. She looked over to where the voice had come from and saw Carlito, Chris Sabin, AJ, Sam, Christian (AKA Jay Reso), and Alex Shelley. Sam had felt upset he had let Cherish go on his motorcycle, by her self, so when he heard that Carlito knew where she was, he went without telling Tito or the others. Alex Shelley was checking out Cherish's butt, but AJ hit him in the back of the head.

"No way, Shelley, not this time. You got a girl and she's got a guy." AJ explained to him and he nodded silently with a smirk and grin. Alex was often extremely charming and sensitive about girls, but he already did have one so it really didn't matter.

"Sammy!" Cherish ran for Sam's arms and he caught her as she fell into his. He smiled as he smelled her hair and then he drew back as he felt her lips on his, almost smothering them and heating them up.

"I know I love Tito. He's my friend and my lover. He's the one I need. Let's get outta here. Come on you guys." Cherish then allowed the guys to throw a few punches and then they all got in the bus that was out front and hurried back to the house.

"You look just like her." Alex said to her on the bus ride home and she looked at him confused and with wonder about his statement. She looked to AJ who just shook his head and looked out the window. Cherish finally gave up trying to figure it out and laid back and closed her eyes.

……. While Back At the House………

Matt sat on the couch wrenching his hands while Jeff was trying to not have a panic attack him self. Tito was sitting across from Matt with his head in his hands. Amy, Adam, Mickie, John, Randy, Gregory, Trish, Rey, and Ash were the only people around, considering that all the superstars wanted to get home for Christmas. Ash was crying with the other girls and they could only wait for some sign or someone to help them. Bob sat on the couch ready to kill somebody and trying to control his temper.

"Matt, Jeff, I missed you guys. Did you miss me?" Matt and Jeff looked up at the entry way to the room they were in and saw Cherish standing with the help of Sam and Alex. They immediately ran over and took her in their arms and held her and kissed her hair.

"Hey, don't ever leave me again, Cher." Jeff whispered to her and she smiled to them both with tears in her eyes.

"Why would I?" Cherish asked them both and they returned a smile to her and she was let go and that's when she saw Tito standing in front of her with a sad, pitiful looking face. Cherish leapt into Tito's arms and was upon his lips.

"You are everything to me. I don't know how to describe how I feel about you. I just know you are the one I want to be with, Tito. You are the one who understands me and wants to fight for me. I love you, Tito Ortiz." Cherish whispered in Tito's ear and he smiled at her with another kiss on her cheek.

"Cherish, I love you so much. I've never felt the way I do about anyone else ever. Please don't ever leave my side again, please. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. You are my light in the dark." Cherish shook her head and whispered, "I won't," to him and they turned to go upstairs. Matt and Jeff stood in their way.

"We have a surprise for you. Well actually you might be angry with us about it." Matt explained to hear and Cherish immediately stepped forward and looked at them confused.

"Laurie, Kati get down here!" Jeff yelled upstairs and Alex stepped forward as two girls came flying down the stairs. Bob stood next to Matt and Jeff and smiled to Cherish after she gave him a hug and kiss.

"Alex, you came back okay! I'm so glad you're alive baby!" A girl who looked exactly like Cherish yelled to Alex as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. The girl looked to Cherish and gasped with tears in her eyes.

"Cherish, don't you remember me? It's me your little sister, Kati!" The girl jumped out of Alex's arms and stood in front of her. Cherish began to search frantically through her memories until she came across one of her mother's confession of two other children who were from her other marriage but she gave up. Cherish was the oldest, she remembered that and the fact that she had seen Kati once before she was taken away. She hugged Kati close to her and Kati hugged her back with just as much love.

"Cherish, this is Laurie, she's the next youngest," Kati pulled another girl over who had dirty blond hair and green eyes. The majority of them looked alike. It was very striking how much Laurie looked like Cherish.

"I have a great idea guys, let's go shopping!" Cherish suggested to them and they all smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. But they were stopped by Matt, Jeff, Bob, Alex, Tito, Sam, AJ, Gregory, Randy, Rey, John, Adam, Chris, Jay, and Carly.

"No we'll go with you!" They all yelled at the same time and the girls jumped back a little and Cherish and Kati went forward.

"How about we take Trish, Mickie, Ash, and Amy with us and we'll also take a few guys? Will that calm you all down?" Cherish began and at once the guys all looked somewhat relieved, each of them nodding to her. Cherish then made the guys line up and she walked out in front of them and tapped each guy she wanted to go with them. Tito came first, then Adam, Rey, John, Alex, Randy, and Sam.

"Alright let's pair up guys!" Cherish yelled at the surrounding group and the girls who had guys went to theirs. Cherish turned as Kati poked her in the side and pointed to Laurie who was standing looking down at the floor with Sam. Cherish detached from Tito and walked over to the two and paired Sam up with Laurie.

"He's a real sweetheart, Laurie." Cherish whispered as Sammy smiled at her and then Tito grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so she met his lips softly. She giggled softly against his lips and tried not to laugh too much.

………Within A Few Hours………..

The whole group was tired after shopping for a bout three hours and they all decided to go home. Once there they all got into their beds and fell asleep happily. It was a quiet and peaceful ending to a long and horrible day.

Alright so here it is. I hope you guys like it and if I made her get rescued too soon or something, tell me……..But be nice about it! Thanks again to any reviewers and review now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	19. Running With Them

Running With Them

Cherish woke up and felt a pair of arms around her, she turned to nuzzle Tito and was greeted by the one man she didn't want to be next to her. It seemed that she was seeping a lot more than she ought to be, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Chris! Why in the hell am I still here?" Cherish yelled at him and he immediately smacked her as he got out of the bed and got dressed. Cherish did the same after she rubbed her face and whined a bit. Chris waited as she got dressed and stood off to the side and then made her look at him.

"Get the hell out of here." Chris said simply and she didn't know what to do. She turned to leave and felt his hands grabbing her neck. He lifted her and began to squeeze the air out of her.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go, did you?" Chris whispered in her ear and Cherish tried to claw at his hands but found he wasn't loosening his grip. She was panicking and felt her breathing heavy and she shut her eyes and waited for death.

"Holy shit!" Chris screamed as he was pummeled to the ground by none other than the newly blonde Chris Sabin. Cherish was scooped up by the adorable also newly blonde Alex Shelley. Eric Young was waiting with the bus as Alex ran out with Cherish in his arms and Chris behind him. They all got on the bus as quickly as possible and Chris yelled at Eric to step on the gas.

"Go damn you go!" Chris was holding on to the bars along the arch to the back and Alex held Cherish in his arms. She curled into a ball and Alex protected her as they were thrown back into a wall. Alex grunted in pain and still held his own. Chris flew back and told Eric to slow it down.

"Alright, Jesus Christ, you can slow the hell down now!" Chris helped Cherish to stand and then Alex. Alex fell onto a couch and Cherish immediately was at his side. She could see he had really been knocked for a loop and was concerned for him.

"Mr. Shelley, Mr. Sabin are you guys alright?" Cherish asked them and they looked at each other and laughed. Alex held his head and then shook his head in pain. Cherish stroked his hair and made him lay back.

"Call me Chris and you can call him Alex." Chris said and Cherish nodded and asked for ice and sat next to Alex. She instructed him to lay back and he did as he was told. She placed the ice on his head and continued to stroke his hair and watch the TV that Chris had turned on.

"Now, Cherish Leah Hardy, are you willing to go to Cali with us and stay with us. We won't hold you hostage or anything but we want to teach you some new stuff and maybe put you in TNA. What do you think? You want to run with us? I know it's a crazy idea, but just thin about it." Chris asked her and she looked at him in dismay. She at first wanted to say no, but her heart was calling for love and she didn't see that coming from Tito. She knew she wanted to have fun and be able to mess around a bit. Experience life the way it should be.

"Give me a phone." Cherish sighed and then laughed as she was descended upon by Chris and she let him hug her and then pushed him off. She then dialed Matt's phone and he answered on the first ring. She knew he wouldn't like this but she needed to do it.

"You okay, Alex?" Cherish asked him while she waited for the cell phone to begin to connect, Alex nodded and smiled at her at which she smiled back. But she had to redial so she did and then sat back and heard the ring and then Matt's breathing. She grabbed for Alex's hand and held tight to it.

"I'm going to California with some of my boys. They will take care of me. I am safe and I am not being kidnapped. I love you and Jeff so much. I will call and email you and stuff. Don't worry about me, okay?" Cherish waited for an outburst that never came. All that came were words of advice.

"We'll see each other soon, I think. I trust your judgment and want you to be happy, okay Cherry baby? Just know if they hurt you I will be right here, okay?" Cherish could hear the sadness in his voice and she felt tears coming on so she said I love you again and handed the phone to Chris who talked to Matt.

"We're going to swing by and get your presents and your clothes. Then we are home free!" Cherish smacked at Chris' arm and he looked down at Alex who was looking as sweet as pie sleeping on Cherish's lap. Eric carefully drove the way up to Matt's house and before they knew it they were at the house and they all seemed nervous and anxious. Cherish helped Alex stand and he smiled at her dopily.

"I better stay here with him. Why don't you let Gregory, Matt, Jeff, Bob, Ash, Adam, Amy, Trish, Rey, Mickie, John, Randy, AJ, and Sam come out and say goodbye to me? Bringing Tito out here might cause some problems." Chris nodded in agreement and went in with Eric. Cherish helped Alex lay back down and stroked his forehead.

"It all is okay, Alex. You're going to be fine Alex, I just know it. Just try and relax okay?" Cherish whispered to him and kissed his forehead before turning to greet the onslaught of tears and hugs.

"Cherish you can't leave!" Ash yelled to her and she shook her head. She talked to everyone and gave hugs and such. Then she heard Alex begin to moan and groan, so Cherish cleared out most of the group and let Matt, Jeff, Bob, and Gregory stay behind.

"You love my attention, don't you Shelley?" Cherish asked him as she sat down and lifted his head up and placing it on her lap. He smiled to her and closed his eyes, grabbing a hand and kissing it softly. She felt her cheeks going red a little and stroked his hair. She knew it was more than a little strange that she was just letting Alex touch her so much but she just didn't care anymore.

"They will take care of me I know it." Cherish said and that's when she heard a disturbance outside. So she and the four men who were standing in front of her all went outside and saw Tito trying to get to the bus. At spotting Cherish he began to yell at her viciously.

"You bitch! Don't leave me now! You can't do this!" Tito was yelling at her and suddenly AJ nailed him with a spear. AJ had the look of pure annoyance and anger plastered on his face and smiled at Cherish.

"You better believe I'm coming with you! Let's go now!" AJ yelled and he scrambled on the bus and after him came Chris and then Eric. Cherish looked at Matt and Jeff longingly and the bus began to move. She nodded at them and held out her hand. At once they understood and began to run alongside the bus. Matt was able to grab her hand and then Jeff held onto Matt's body. Cherish held onto he steel bars and then she felt someone helping her pull them as they were pulled inside and the door was shut. She smiled as Alex painfully helped her, Matt, and Jeff up.

"Thank you so much." Cherish fell into his arms and smiled at Eric who made the bus brake and she fell into Eric's lap. She grinned at the smirking young blonde and could feel his eyes undressing her.

"I think I'm going to sit right here for a while. Go talk and do stuff, okay boys?" Cherish made them leave and they shut the door as Cherish curled up in the cute little blonde's arms and shut her eyes. Eric put the bus in a drive that made it run by itself without crashing and wrapped his arms around her. He turned in the seat and pushed a button. Out came a long bed that was the width of the area that was for standing room. It was a very huge bed and so it was very comfy to lie on. Suddenly Chris was at her feet and then she felt Alex on her other side.

"My adorable blondes, I don't know how I'm going to handle this." They all laughed and snuggled close to her and under Jeff, AJ, and Matt's watchful eyes they slept for a few hours.

……………..Within A Few Hours………….

Cherish felt the warmth of bodies around her and opened her eyes to see Matt, Jeff and AJ surrounding her on the bed. She looked to the driver's seat to see Eric sitting happily and smiling as he watched what looked like a football game. She sat up and Eric saw her and at once helped her to carefully get out of the bed and she sat in his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and they watched an old football game together.

"You know this is really funny, I can't believe how well I am adapting to the environment and to all this attention." Cherish said to him and he laughed as he looked at her in adoration. He nodded at her and spoke for the first time since she had met him.

"I think it's that we are kind of like you in a way. We all just want to have fun and get away from the hurt that has been caused to us in the past." Eric's words made Cherish look at him in disbelief and he nodded to her.

"We were all abused at one time in our lives. I just got really beat badly every day of my life. Chris was abused by his Mom and Dad everyday and was lucky to get out alive and Alex, well Alex was hurt the most. He was put in an orphanage and was abused there only to get adopted and abused in every home he went to until he was eighteen." Eric had a sad look on his face and he leaned back and Cherish got off him. She ran past Alex and Chris who looked at her in confusion and watched her disappear into the bathroom. They could hear retching sounds and they went to the front.

"You told her already didn't you?" Alex asked Eric who nodded while just gazing out of the bus window. Chris pulled Alex into the back and shut the door carefully. Surprisingly Matt, Jeff, and AJ were all still sleeping.

"Go talk to her Alex. You know that's probably why she's in there. If Eric told her about you then she'll only be willing to talk to you right now." Chris said to him and Alex nodded and tried to collect his thoughts carefully. He turned and walked towards the bathroom and knocked on it. The response was one of sadness and tears.

"It's me, Alex. Come out so I can talk to you, please." Alex said to her and he heard the door unlocking and Cherish fell into his arms crying and he lifted her up and carried her into the back. He shut the door and sat her on the couch where the three guys usually played video games.

"Listen what happened to me is nothing. I was hurt and I came out alive just like you did. I grew from it and I am happy now. Don't cry anymore." Alex rubbed her back and she heard him and then stopped crying. Her face returned to its normal color and she smiled to him. He smiled back, happy that he didn't have to think or talk about his experiences right there and at that moment. He just wasn't ready for it yet.

"Alright I will not cry anymore." Cherish stated simply and kissed him on the lips quickly. She stood and walked out of the room. He walked after her with a dopey grin on his face. Chris just smiled at Cherish as she sat down next to him and snuggled into his arms. She could love on every one of them and not have to worry about any of them being jealous. Suddenly Alex, who had sat down next to her began to tickle her to the ground and he smirked at Chris who just shook his head.

"Tickle Fight!" Eric yelled as he came barreling the area and descended upon Alex and Cherish who both began to laugh even harder. Chris finally gave in and joined them. At that moment, AJ, Matt, and Jeff were all peering through a slit in the door from the front of the bus and they were happy to see Cherish smiling and being loved for once. This was the opening of new doors for Cherish and a new chapter of her life. This wasn't over yet. But for now she was happy and that was all that mattered.

Alright so this is the end of this story………not completely but I am definitely going to make a sequel……….I'm not one to end stories but I think it's best this way……….anyways tell me what ya'll thought! Review and thanks to MissPhillipeneSuperStar, sorry if I spelled your name wrong……but thanks anyway!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	20. Her Boys

_Last time we left off, my story had Cherish Leah Hardy, Matt and Jeff Hardy's cousin and Robert Howard's (AKA Bob or Hardcore Holly) daughter, leaving with AJ Styles, Chris Sabin(AKA Josh Harter), Eric Young, and the infamously adorable Alex Shelley (AKA My New Obsession! &_ _Patrick Martin__). Cherish has left behind her loving friends and her very angry and depressed ex-boyfriend, Tito Ortiz. Cherish is now on her way to Orlando (Sorry for the confusion on that. I just realized the base of TNA is in Orlando, Florida, so just go with it) and to possibly work in TNA. On the way there phone calls are made and Cherish's contract and storyline is put on hold along with Jeff and Matt's storyline and contracts. Matt however must go back in a few days so they can work out some details. Within a few hours, Chris makes a call to Larry Zyabesko, owner of TNA, and Larry promises to have contracts ready when they arrive. After a few days, they arrive at a huge place that the three blondes share and so this is going to be even more fun as we throw AJ, Matt, and Jeff next door and put our dear, precious, little spitfire of a woman in with her newly proclaimed group of blonde boys._

Her Boys

"Dude, this isn't going to work. It just won't work, okay? She can't be in there alone." Jeff was beginning to get back to his worrying self again as AJ held him back from the door and Matt tried to listen through the wall using a small shot glass to try and hear. Jeff's hair had been dyed red, purple, and green on the way to Orlando by Cherish.

Jeff finally just stopped trying to get to the door and relaxed so AJ would let him go. He sat down on the bed and felt his heart beating in his stomach. He tried to do some breathing exercises which didn't work.

"She sounds fine and she is a grown up young lady, right? She's a smart girl. She's tough, you know that bro." Matt said to him wisely as he placed the glass down that he had been using on the wall. Then they all heard some crashing and Jeff sprinted ahead of the group and over to the door to find feathers flying around and when the feathers settled they found a totally soaked bunch of guys lying under the young girl with blonde highlights in her brown hair, named Cherish Leah Hardy, holding a water gun in her hands and smiling.

"Yeah, I win! I am victorious over you guys, so that means—" Cherish yelled as she opened her eyes, stopping short as she spotted Matt and Jeff, and almost immediately dropping her water gun and getting off the guys who were laughing underneath her feet. Their eyes followed to the door and saw Jeff and Matt. That was all they needed to see before they stood and hid behind Cherish, who looked at them in confusion.

'_So much for protecting me. I hope they aren't going to always be this way.'_ Cherish thought to her self and turned to look fearfully back at her cousins and AJ who seemed angry. She knew that both Jeff and Matt had to be angry with her or at least Jeff would want to kill her or something.

"Are we in trouble?" Chris (AKA Josh, for purpose outside of ring, otherwise it's just Chris, like in ring, when Cherish talks to him she will probably call him Sabin or Josh or Chris, depending on her mood and his friends talk to him they will call him Sabin or Chris) asked her and she looked petrified. Jeff looked like he could at any moment just blow up, while Matt just shook his head.

"We were just playing around." Cherish finally said and Jeff smiled at her and she just started laughing, as she saw the smile appear on his face. The sound of a cell phone ringing made everyone look around until Chris pulled his out and smiled cheerfully at Cherish.

"Sure, we'll see you guys there." Chris closed his cell phone and nodded to Cherish as she looked at him with a confused face. He smiled to her and gave her a wink, which made her blush fiercely at him. He returned the gesture with a slight blush him self.

"Me, you, Eric, Alex, Matt, Jeff and AJ are all going to meet some buddies of mine at the TNA training and exercise arena." As soon as Chris finished his sentence, he let Alex (AKA Patrick and basically same deal as with Sabin, but I won't let him use his real name, and I will keep it as Alex or Shelley in and out of the ring. He will only use his real name with Cherish) grab Cherish and throw her over his shoulder as they all went downstairs.

Luckily the guys had managed to change during the phone call and followed after Alex and Cherish. Chris threw keys down at Alex when he reached the bottom and told him to go ahead. Alex nodded back up to him and Jeff and Matt were trying to figure out what was going on but couldn't.

"Come on, we get the black and silver one." Alex had set Cherish down and grabbed her hand as they headed towards a garage nearby. Cherish saw Chris, Eric, AJ, Matt, and Jeff running behind them. When they stopped, Alex disappeared into a garage and Cherish watched the group, but heard Alex's voice as he came back into sight on a black and silver motorcycle.

"Get on." He said as Cherish's mouth opened wide and melted into a wide and joyful smile. She smiled and got on quickly. She could hear Jeff's protests but she ignored him. She held on tight and soon they were at the training center.

"That was fun, Shelley. I want to thank you for that." Cherish whispered in his ear as she held his hand when they got up to the door and he turned to face her. A strand of hair fell in her face and Alex brushed it away and smiled to her, stroking her cheek softly and she grabbed his hand and leaned up to meet him only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hey, would you quit that and get in here before you get mugged or something?" A voice that came from behind them made Cherish jump into Alex's arms. He held her close and smiled at the face that belonged to "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels (AKA Daniel Covell).

"Yeah, yeah, so are the guys in there?" Alex asked as Cherish got out of his arms and stood next to him. Daniels nodded and then they all heard the sound of motorcycles and turned to see five brightly colored motorcycles with Chris, Eric, AJ, Matt, and Jeff on them. Cherish waved at them and they all pulled up to her.

"Not funny. I will kill you." Jeff said as he got off the motorcycle and came after Cherish, grabbing her by the waist and then tickling her to the ground. Cherish was laughing until she was crying before anyone tried to stop Jeff.

"In, please, in!" Daniels motioned for them all to come inside which they did. Once inside Cherish was surprised at the size of the arena. At once she felt small and she walked forward. Some of the guys around her smiled at her with nothing but brotherly love, while the other guys looked at her enviously and stared at her body.

"This is so cool!" She said before leaving the drooling guys behind, but she could hear Matt and Jeff's footsteps behind her at a safe distance. Cherish made her way to the exercise room and didn't hear Jeff or Matt, so she ventured in.

She walked in and at once attention was on her as she realized that she had on a pair of her tightest and low-cut jeans. She also had a baby doll t-shirt that had 'Property of TNA' on it, and it was just the smallest size ever. Cherish smiled at the guys around her and then saw some of the smiles disappear.

"Guys, this is Cherish Leah Hardy, possibly the newest addition to the TNA roster if we can find Larry." Chris' voice made Cherish turn and smile at him. Cherish saw the infamous Austin Aries point to the door. He returned the smile and immediately grabbed Cherish's hand as he headed for a door at the other side of the room.

Cherish saw Austin Aries,Petey Williams, Sonjay Dutt, Lance Hoyt, Matt Bentley, Konnan (AKA Charles Ashenoff), "The Alpha Male" Monty Brown, A-1 (AKA Alastair Ralphs), "Wildcat" Chris Harris, "Cowboy" James Storm (AKA James Black), B.G. James (AKA Brian Gerard James), Kip James (AKA Monty Sopp), Jeff Jarrett, "The Canadian Enforcer" Bobby Roode, and Roderick Strong (AKA Chris Lindsey).

"Hey, yo, would you wait for me? That's mine you're touching, Sabin!" Alex came running up and Chris glared at him. He whipped around and place Cherish protectively behind him. Sonjay was behind Chris and Cherish smiled at him and nodded as he did the same.

"I don't remember hearing her say anything about you two being together!" Austin was now behind Alex and Roderick was also behind him. Cherish saw the two and felt a little off, but that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Matt Bentley, who smiled to her. She grabbed for Chris' shoulder and he put a hand over hers and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She came up closer to his face and smiled at him.

"Patrick, Josh, don't do this please." Cherish pleaded with them but they seemed to just keep arguing. Chris and Alex were surprised that she knew their real names, but that's when both he and Alex realized that Cherish had begun to cry. Chris took her hand and pulled her towards him. He was softer and kinder when it came to emotions. She cried on his shoulder and Alex reached for Cherish's shoulder and she turned to look at him. She held onto the black and yellow jacket that Chris was wearing.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Cherish nodded but allowed for Chris to let his hands travel down her back and rub and her back until she had no more tears. Chris looked at Alex in contempt and he returned the look with just as much hatred.

"Hey, Sabin, Shelley, Eric, Jeff, and Matt, let's get in here now please! Hey you must be Cherish. I've heard so much about you. You are going to be a great addition to our roster." It was Larry Zyabesko, the manager of TNA at the time. He led the now collected group to his office which was the door where Chris had been heading in the first place. Chris glared angrily at Alex who just rubbed his head in pure annoyance and defeat. He didn't follow the group and Cherish noticed at once. She turned and saw him sitting on the bench as the door was about to close.

"Wait. I don't want to be in here. Why don't you guys just discuss details and tell me later. I'm going to wait out there with Alex." Cherish went outside and blew a kiss to Chris who smiled and nodded.

"Hey." Cherish said quietly to Alex as she stood in front of him. He looked up allowing his eyes to travel the whole length of her body. She smiled and made him met. He pulled her to him and stood, making their lips almost meet.

Alex was playing with her emotions, but then again she just didn't know how to handle it. She felt him begin to move and they were dancing to an unknown source of music. She laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to lead her. They soon stopped and he smiled still holding her hands safely and snugly in his own.

"This is my room." Alex said to her and she smiled unbeknownst to the impending door being closed behind her. Cherish turned and saw it closing and almost had a panic attack as she gasped loudly.

"Alex, open the door please." Cherish saw him nod and he did. Chris was standing in the doorway waiting for Cherish as it opened. He ran in and picked her up, making Alex shake his head slowly.

"Ha! She's mine, matey! Come and get her if you dare!" Chris then ran off with Cherish, who was now laughing and giggling at his soft but rough touch. Cherish felt Chris put her down and she smiled as she looked into his lightening blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful. I'm actually surprised that Alex hasn't gotten to you first." Cherish smiled and got lost in his eyes as he moved closer to her but kept her body pressed against his. Cherish had realized his statement and understood.

She remembered back when she had been rescued by the group and she realized that Chris had been the one to pummel Chris Masters to the ground and then he was the one who had really planned saving her. Alex was nice and kind, but Cherish was looking into the eyes of someone who was making a move and showing he cared about her.

"Well are you gonna kiss me or are you gonna just stand there?" Cherish suddenly felt his lips on hers and she felt him move her back so he could shut his door and lock it. She knew where this was going and so she decided then and there what she would do, but she needed to see if Chris would ask her the question and then make her a promise.

"Are you sure you wanna go his far?" Chris asked her and she looked at him in happiness. Se nodded stopped him before he continued kissing her and venturing further. She let the words roll around her head before she spoke to him.

"Promise you won't hurt me. You won't leave me and you won't ever try to hit me." Cherish demanded him and he nodded and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear softly. Cherish giggled and hugged him closer to her body, shoving her face in his neck.

"I promise." With those words Cherish let him continue and soon they were taking off their clothes and the sounds of ecstasy could be heard coming from the room. Outside the room however all the wrestlers who Cherish had seen when she was coming in, were standing outside and listening against the door. Alex finally came up and pushed through the group. They disbursed and he heard the voices of the two new lovers.

"Josh, oh my god, please don't stop! Josh, yes, oh!" Alex fell back and smacked his forehead in anger and rejection. Cherish was inside enjoying the hell out of her experience and Alex was getting more angry.

"Bitch." He whispered and walked away from the room. As he slammed his door, Cherish looked to Chris and he shook his head to her. She was lying on top of him and Chris read her mind at once. He slid out from under her, stood for a moment and then helped her stand. She put on her panties and bra, but could feel Chris kissing her neck.

"Come on, baby, one more time." Cherish turned and stroked his cheek and he held her hand smiling. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close and kissed her lips, nose, cheeks, eyes, ears, and neck.

"You know he's fuming right now. You're still coming with me right?" Cherish asked as she grabbed a shirt, not caring to look that it was Chris', the one he had come in wearing and her jeans. Chris grabbed a new shirt and put on his pants. He took Cherish's hand and kissed it, stroking her hair and making her smile widely.

"Of course, I am, because you are my girlfriend now right?" Cherish smiled as Chris took her hands and kissed them again. She nodded and allowed Chris to wrap his arm around her waist. They walked over to Alex's door and Cherish breathed, but almost couldn't. She calmed her self and knocked.

"What do you want!" Cherish jumped back at the voice and Chris just shook his head. She nodded to him and he nodded back in understanding. She was scared but she had to do this now. She held Chris' hand tight and let her fear drain away somewhat.

"Al-Alex, it's me, Cherish. Can I talk to you?" Cherish's voice was shaky and full of fear, but she held her own and she heard the sound of movement. The door unlocked and opened to show Alex who looked upset and angry. He saw Chris and almost lunged but Cherish stood in his way and he stopped in mid-air.

"Listen, we never were together, but I'll admit I did like you. It's just that I feel bad because I feel like I wronged you. I know you are angry about what you just heard coming from that room, but I want you to know that I care about you. Maybe one day I'll get with you." Cherish stopped and saw Alex soften and nod.

"Sorry for being a jerk. If he's what makes you happy then fine. It's cool with me." Cherish smiled and hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back and then she let go of him as he shook hands with Chris and pulled him into a hug.

"We are gonna have so much fun." Chris said to Alex and Cherish and they all nodded and walked right into Matt, Jeff, Eric, and Larry. Jeff and Matt smiled relieving any tension and made it softer and easier to breath at once.

After a few hours of playing around exercising Cherish and the boys made their way back to the apartment, but this time Cherish rode with Chris and she couldn't help but smile. When they got to the house they immediately hit the beds, with Cherish and Chris sleeping peacefully together. There was still tomorrow to deal with.

Alright so I'm baaaaaacccckkkkkkkkkk! With a sequel that I hope you all enjoy greatly! Anyways thanks to MissPhillipinesStar……...if that's right good, sorry if it isn't………and read and review guys!

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


	21. False Alarms, Fights, & Fun

False Alarms, Fights, & Fun

During the night Cherish awoke and groaned as her stomach viciously and fiercely began to ache. She grabbed for Chris and he held her as she groaned even more. Thoughts began flying through Chris' head as he watched his girlfriend.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris was getting worried as he saw this display from Cherish and she looked at him for a second before shutting her eyes. She couldn't even understand this pain or why she was experiencing it.

"I hurt, Josh. I hurt." Cherish kept saying to him and she cried a little in his arms from the pain she was experiencing. This wasn't making any sense. Why would she be hurting for no reason? It could have been the stress from leaving all her friends in the WWE. Yeah that was definitely it. At least it had to be.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex was at her side with Eric at once. She began to sweat and so Alex got her some water and Eric got a wet cloth. She opened her eyes finally, as they had been closed, and they were bloodshot. She cried out and all of a sudden Jeff tumbled through the door with Matt and AJ.

"Cher, what's wrong, Cherry?" Jeff asked her as he kneeled down next her side and she looked at him in pain. She could barely speak let alone do anything else. She was in pure and unregistered pain. She grabbed for his arm and he caught her as she fell onto his chest. She cried as she tried to speak.

"I don't know, Jeff. I feel sick to my stomach. But I don't want to throw up. I just can't—" Cherish's words were cut off as she felt the pain shoot through her whole body and she fainted. This wasn't normal, but Jeff knew what Cherish would say to him. _'No doctor. Please Jeff, no doctors or hospitals.'_ He nodded to him self and understood this. He would only take her if she asked him to.

Almost immediately Chris and Matt helped Jeff place her back on the bed. Matt and AJ both convinced the group that she would be fine and finally everyone laid down for a much deserved and non peaceful sleep.

……. Later On That Night…….

Cherish awoke feeling better. She looked around at the sleeping troop and smiled as she looked around for Chris' figure. She saw the bathroom door open and got off of the soaked sheets and went to the bathroom. As she peeked inside she saw Chris sleeping in the bath tub. She crept inside and shut the door and carefully got into the tub with him. He woke and she put a finger to his lips and he understood.

"I feel fine now, Chris. It's just less confining in here." Cherish whispered to him as she got accustomed to the tub and Chris wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She had slept in a tub a few times to escape her step-father. But for now she wasn't going to try and dwell on the past, just on her future with Chris.

"I love you, Cherish Hardy." Chris whispered to her and she smiled at him and laid her head against his chest. He loved knowing that she was his. She had been through a lot and it seemed that through the trip, that took a while, they had gotten to know each other. It had been a lot longer than it seemed when they got to the TNA building in Orlando.

"I love you too, Josh Harter." Cherish then felt her eyelids go heavy and she fell asleep. Chris just kept stroking her hair and smiling softly to him self until Cherish to fell asleep. She was falling asleep happy again. That was a nice feeling to Cherish.

……. Later On………….

Cherish jumped up as she felt someone poke her and it was Jeff. Chris had gotten out of the tub and left Cherish to sleep while he waited along with the others. Cherish shook her head and stood. She smiled at Jeff and he helped her step out of the tub.

"Feeling better, Cher?" Jeff asked her and she nodded to him with a smile on her face. She knew it was time to go get ready for some promos. The night before she had read her promo script and so she knew what would be happening. This was going to be a long day in Cherish's eyes.

"Alright, Cherry, let's get going!" Matt yelled back but as Cherish came out from the back she saw outside and stopped in her tracks. She felt her heart melt and she ran out the door, flying past the guys who all followed her. She was running down the stairs at high speed and jumping into the opened arms of the one and only Tito Ortiz.

"Oh, god, how I missed you." Tito whispered into her ear. She wasn't in love with him, she didn't think, but she definitely was close to him. It hadn't been that long since she had been gone, but she knew that she missed. Tito let her down as the others appeared at the bottom of the steps. He knew better than to be all over her in front of her cousins. They would probably like to kill him, but Cherish wouldn't let them.

"Oh, guys, meet Tito Ortiz. Well most of you know him," Cherish looked to AJ, Matt, and Jeff who nodded, "And he knows you too. But Tito, meet Alex Shelley, Eric Young, and Chris Sabin."

As the guys each stepped forward and shook hands with Tito, Chris spoke as Tito stopped in front of him and delivered a huge blow to Tito's current happy state. A really big blow in fact. So much it killed the 'happy vibe.'

"Hi, I'm Chris Sabin, Cherish's boyfriend." Chris saw the color drain from Tito's face and saw Cherish's jaw hit the floor. Matt, Jeff, and AJ all shook their heads. They could already see what was going to happen.

"Bad, bad idea, dude. I mean really _bad_ idea." AJ said to Chris who looked back to Tito's face to see it coloring a deep shade of red. Before Tito could do or say anything, Cherish was at his side and calming him down.

"T, why don't you come with us to the building?" Cherish asked him calmly as she could. She saw Chris look to her in shock and she shook her head slowly. Tito nodded and moved towards the car.

"You guys," Cherish pointed to Jeff, AJ, and Alex, "Will go with Tito, while I go with Chris, Matt, and Eric." Cherish then saw Tito at first hesitate but get into his SUV and with the other boys piling inside, Cherish got in the back of Eric's truck with Matt and Chris, while Eric drove. Cherish tried to calm her self down. This was too much all at once. Matt took her hand and rubbed it.

"It'll be okay, you know that. Come on, let's go." Matt said as he helped Cherish out of the truck and with Eric and Chris following led her to the front door of the arena. She turned and smiled as the others pulled up and parked.

"Alright, boys! Let's go have some fun!" Cherish yelled to them as the rest of the men exited Tito's SUV. They all nodded and cheered with Cherish. Jeff grabbed Cherish around the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and ran inside with her giggling and laughing the whole way. Inside they could hear the voices of the wrestlers. Suddenly, Jeff stopped and placed Cherish on the ground and spoke to her quickly.

"Alright get ready. Remember what you read a little while ago?" Jeff asked her and she nodded and he nodded back. "It's time." She smiled as he kissed her forehead before he walked away from her. Cherish then turned to face the infamous "King of the Mountain".

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hardy Boyz' cousin. Little Miss Cherish Hardy." As he spoke, Cherish moved and could see Chris Harris and James Storm standing behind him. Cherish saw a camera and realized the promo had started.

"I would like it if you didn't call me little, Jarrett." She said to him and then felt people standing behind her and turned to see Sonjay Dutt and Jay Lethal standing protectively behind Cherish. Team USA was part of her beginning in TNA.

"You boys want something?" Jarrett asked the two members of Team USA. They both nodded and Cherish took a step forward. She looked up at Jarrett and smirked. She had a way of making her self feel smarter and taller even when someone was taller than her.

"You don't scare me. No not at all _Mr_. Jarrett." Cherish said to him, putting an emphasis on Mr. and he shook his head. AJ, Matt, Jeff, and Tito had gone to go do their own thing and Alex and Chris would come up in a bit with her later on. She watched as Jarrett flared his nostrils at her.

"Well then if I don't then scare you, why don't you have a match with me?" Cherish's eyes went wide at his statement. Jarrett saw the fear in her eyes, but it faded almost instantly and Cherish was back to her smirking again.

"Why not?" Cherish said to him and he nodded to her with that evil smirk on his face. Then he reached out to touch her hair and Cherish flinched. This caused Jarrett to ball his fist up and she moved back a few small steps. "On one condition, you ugly red neck."

"What?" Jarrett asked her through gritted teeth and she smiled at him. She looked like she was in thought for a moment and then she smiled to the men behind her and they both smiled back. They were both amazing and already being sweet to her.

"I get to pick two people to be in the match for me." Jarrett's nostrils flared again and she smirked at him. He nodded after a few seconds and then he spoke, getting in her face and pointing at her.

"Fine, I'll bring someone and you bring two people. Just remember this. You watch your back. I have eyes everywhere." Cherish moved back into the arms of Sonjay and held on tight to him. She felt him tighten his grip for second to give her a reassuring hug and she gave him a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Goodbye, Jarrett." Jay said to him and Jarrett moved back as Jay moved in front of Sonjay and Cherish. At first it seemed as though Jarrett was going to try and do something, but he took one look at Cherish with a look of complete disgust. Cherish frowned and Jarrett looked behind him and said severely, "Harris, Storm, let's go."

Jarrett then left with the two members of AMW behind him. "Thanks for that you guys. Are you sure that you want to be protecting me?" Cherish asked them after Sonjay had let go and he stepped back towards her and shook her hand.

"Yeah, we really hate him anyways. Welcome to TNA, Ms. Hardy." Jay said and she smiled at him. Jay had a nice look to him. He was just as kind hearted as Sonjay and Chris, which didn't shock Cherish in the least.

"Please call me Cherish." Cherish then let go of his hand and smiled at the two men who in turn smiled at her. This was so nice to be loved by so many people all at once. Cherish loved that feeling and didn't want it to ever go away.

"Hey, Chris, Alex! Over here! Come meet the new addition to Team USA and your new manager Chris!" Jay began to yell at the two figures as they walked to the locker room and they both ran over to them. "Alright, Cherish meet Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. Alex and Chris meet Cherish Hardy." Jay finished and as he did Chris gave her a wink which was clearly supposed to open up their love storyline. She blushed and everyone in the crowd could be heard yelling and whooping and whistling. As Cherish shook Alex's hand and Chris', the crowd was going even more insane.

"Nice to meet you, Cherish." Chris said to her and Cherish smiled widely and blushed again, but this time a deeper shade of red. She grinned and he grinned back. Of course they would have a storyline together. Neither Cherish nor Chris wanted it any other way. She then turned and began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to face the men.

"Go kick some ass tonight." She said and they all nodded to her and she sauntered off to her room. That was the end of the first promo, scene, skit, or whatever you call it. When she entered she saw an empty room. This surprised her.

It wasn't literally empty, but it had no one there. She had thought that at least Matt, Jeff, or Chris would be there, but she didn't see anyone. She got dressed in a blue short skirt and a blue and white t-shirt that was cut short. When she came out of the bathroom where she had changed, she saw the smiling eyes of Christian Cage (AKA Jason Reso). He leaned against the doorway and made his way slowly towards Cherish.

"Jay Jay! My Reese's Pieces!" Cherish laughed loudly as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He twirled her around for a few seconds before stopping and trying to regain his balance with her in his arms.

"What's up, mini-me?" Jason asked Cherish and she made him put her down and she smiled again. She had known him from a while ago. Once more she realized that her life was wrestling. Everything about it screamed wrestling. She knew more wrestlers than she had originally thought or even remembered.

"Nothing, really. Just getting ready to go announce who will be in the match against Jarrett and his partner and what about you? What are you doing?" Cherish said to him and he nodded at her in understanding.

"Well, just wanted to stop and see my girl." Jason said as Cherish exited the room with him behind her. Cherish nodded and walked with him to the interview area and grabbed a microphone. She whirled around and grinned at Jason with a smile that would light up a dark room or make someone feel good when their day had been bad.

"Well, wish me luck." Cherish said to him and he nodded at her. He gave her one of legendary smiles and made her laugh again. She did love that smirk an awful lot. She remembered him visiting Matt and Jeff and Gregory. She missed Gregory. She would have to get him to visit her or visa versa.

"Luck." He simply said and stood off to the side as Cherish came on the screen in the arena. The crowd was cheering and Cherish waited a few seconds and smiled. She really kind of missed the WWE crowd, probably because it was louder and larger, but she loved these people just he same. She would adjust, she always did.

"Alright, I've made my decision, Jarrett. The two people you will be wrestling tonight will be 'Captain Charisma' Christian Cage and my cousin 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy!" Cherish then saw Jason smirk again and she nodded as he came forward. Jeff came running and walked calmly next to Cherish. "Alright Jarrett, if I were you I'd go and get ready for my match."

The scene was done. Now it was on to the one with Alex and Chris. "Okay you two. I'll see you both later." She said as she gave them each hugs and went down the hall a little ways until she found Alex. The camera immediately went on and she realized she was standing in their locker room.

"Hey, you're the new girl, Cherish, aren't ya?" Alex asked her as he laced up his boots and Cherish nodded to him. Alex had a small grin appearing on his face. Cherish pretended to tense up as he spoke again, "Well, what are ya doing in here?"

"I'm looking for Chris. Have you seen him?" Cherish asked and Alex shook his head and stood walking over to her and making her back up until she hit the wall. She felt the cold wall and prepared her self for what was coming. This had been planned before and so Cherish wasn't really scared, just a little nervous.

"No, I haven't. But what would a gorgeous dame like you want with a stupid little thing like him when you could have me?" Alex pushed a piece of hair out of her face and got really close to her face. _'If you even try to kiss me or think about, you will die a horrible death, Alex.'_ Cherish thought to her self and Alex smirked even more and nodded, almost as if he had read her mind.

"Hey, Shelley, wanna get off of my manager?" Chris' voice could be heard and the camera panned around to show Chris in his wrestling attire. Cherish took this opportunity of Alex turning to look at Chris to move from in front of him and over to Chris' arms.

"Whatever dude. She ain't that pretty anyways." Alex said to him in anger and Chris just laughed as he stroked Cherish's hair. Chris was really attaching to this girl fast. Little did he know, anyone who came into contact with Cherish attached to her and loved her almost immediately.

"You're just jealous that you can't get anyone as beautiful as this girl." Chris saw Alex smirk and laughed sarcastically at him. Alex could definitely be a bastard on screen, but off screen he could really be a sweetheart. You just had to get to know him. And by 'getting to know him' you really had to be able to understand him and his ways.

"Whatever. I'll see you out there late, _Captain_!" Alex once again was being sarcastic. Cherish let Chris hold her for a while and then the scene was done. Cherish looked to Chris and gave him a long passionate kiss and then she saw the clock.

"Bye, baby. Got to go!" She yelled giving him another kiss and heading towards the 'face' tunnel. At her arrival she saw both Jeff and Jason standing at the entrance way. She gave them hugs and then looped one arm through Jeff's and another through Jason's arm. She let them lead her through the tunnel as Jason's music hit. When they came out on the other side Cherish gave them free movement and let go of their arms. She ran up to the ring while they walked behind. She grabbed the top rope and did the same move she had done in the WWE.

"Jarrett, I really don't think you want to come out here. The match is already over according to who's in the ring right now." Cherish had a microphone and the fans were cheering her name. She loved that sound above anything else. Suddenly the cheering was interrupted by the sound of Jeff Jarrett's music. Cherish threw the microphone down and watched as Gail Kim shoved Jackie Gayda out in front of her and Jackie reluctantly waited while the fireworks went off and Jarrett came down to the ring. Cherish was standing on the bottom ring and was pointing at Gail and yelling pretty loud. Gail kept hitting Jackie and pushing her. Cherish knew that part of her storyline had to do with her making it that the 'tape' of Jackie was gone and all the copies were and it was due to Cherish.

"Leave her alone, Gail!" Gail ran up and tried to grab at Cherish's feet but Cherish jumped up and did a 360 splash on Gail. Once Cherish was up she ran away from Jarrett and his partner, Chris Harris. That wasn't much of big surprise though. TNA had yet to get a lot of wrestlers, but they were working on it and from what Cherish heard they were already talking to some big names.

"Good luck boys!" Cherish yelled to them as she moved away from the ring a little bit. She watched as Jason got in the ring and then Jarrett. Cherish watched through the match as Jason and Jeff got dominated but suddenly as Jeff got his momentum back while getting a breather in the corner and jumping up and missing the spear and sat on the top belt buckle. Just then Gail ran over to where he was sitting and as he was standing up, Gail began to reach up for his foot. And just as she was about to pull Jeff down, Cherish ran over and yanked her hair, causing her to fall down and Jeff to land a Swanton bomb on Harris. She moved away and didn't try and do anything. Then about two seconds later, Cherish heard yelling and saw Jackie running at her with a chair.

"Duck! Duck!" She yelled and as she did she saw Jackie smash a chair into the head of Gail Kim who was about to try and handcuff her. Jackie dropped the chair as Jeff pinned Harris for the win and then out of the 'heel' tunnel Cherish spotted Storm running out and kneeling next to Gail. As Gail came to, Cherish grabbed Jackie by the wrist and pulled her and at first Jackie was confused and looked at her. Then Cherish mouthed to her about the tape and Jackie nodded. With that Cherish, Jason, Jeff, and Jackie all ran to the 'face' tunnel and went in the back. But not before Cherish held up Jeff's arm and then Jackie held up Cherish's and Jason's. This was far from over.

Alright new chapter! Got some inspiration back, yeah! Here you guys go! Hope you like it! I will try and get to my other stories as soon as possible! Until then, review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	22. Goodbyes Are The Hardest

Goodbyes Are the Hardest

…_..Last Time……_

"_Good luck boys!" Cherish yelled to them as she moved away from the ring a little bit. She watched as Jason got in the ring and then Jarrett. Cherish watched through the match as Jason and Jeff got dominated but suddenly as Jeff got his momentum back while getting a breather in the corner and jumping up and missing the spear and sat on the top belt buckle. Just then Gail ran over to where he was sitting and as he was standing up, Gail began to reach up for his foot. And just as she was about to pull Jeff down, Cherish ran over and yanked her hair, causing her to fall down and Jeff to land a Swanton bomb on Harris. She moved away and didn't try and do anything. Then about two seconds later, Cherish heard yelling and saw Jackie running at her with a chair._

"_Duck! Duck!" She yelled and as she did she saw Jackie smash a chair into the head of Gail Kim who was about to try and handcuff her. Jackie dropped the chair as Jeff pinned Harris for the win and then out of the 'heel' tunnel Cherish spotted Storm running out and kneeling next to Gail. As Gail came to, Cherish grabbed Jackie by the wrist and pulled her and at first Jackie was confused and looked at her. Then Cherish mouthed to her about the tape and Jackie nodded. With that Cherish, Jason, Jeff, and Jackie all ran to the 'face' tunnel and went in the back. But not before Cherish held up Jeff's arm and then Jackie held up Cherish's and Jason's. This was far from over._

As Jackie, Jason, Cherish, and Jeff walked through the 'face' tunnel, Cherish felt hungry. She heard her stomach grumble loudly and everyone looked at her. "I'm hungry. Where's my boyfriend?" Cherish felt Jeff calm her with his stare. She nodded and calmed down. Sugar rush? Definitely.

"Hey, baby, I'm right here! Serve and deliver." Chris yelled out to her and she nodded and saw him bringing a bag of taco bell over to her. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big long kiss and then she grabbed the bag and ate everything in the bag. Then she heard a voice. A voice of a person that she had been thinking about.

"Hey, baby doll, save some for the others." Cherish looked up wide eyed and saw the green eyes of Gregory Helms staring into hers. She ran and jumped on him, making him fall to the ground. He fell hard, but he was used to it. He should have been by then at least.

"Sugar Helms! My buddy! Oh god, I missed you too! How long are you here for?" Cherish was settling down and she got off of him and he was standing. He looked to her and nodded. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth to speak. She hated it that she knew some of them that well.

"Only today. I need to take Matt and Tito back with me. The fans are having one hell of a fit. They almost rioted when they found out you were gone." Gregory explained and Cherish frowned. Gregory lifted her chin, when she looked down, and when he saw her face his heart broke. She was crying.

"No, don't cry. We'll call you and e-mail you and message you and whatever it takes to make sure we stay in contact. We'll visit you. We promise." Gregory said and Cherish nodded as Gregory hugged her and stroked her hair. Cherish cried harder when she saw Matt's face. She looked to the left and saw Tito. She shoved her face into Gregory's chest. She didn't want to face this. She just couldn't.

"No! No! No! NO! Not Matt! I need Matt! Please!" Matt walked calmly over to Gregory and he handed her gently into Matt's arms. She clung to him. She didn't want Matt to leave. Anyone but Matt. Well anyone but Matt, Jeff, Chris, Jason, Alex, Eric, or anyone else. So that eliminated a lot of people.

"It'll be alright. I'll be back in a few days maybe. Maybe not. I doubt it. I still have a year left on my contract Cherry A' More. I'll see what I can do, okay?" Matt comforted her and she nodded and he rested his chin on her head. She heard him humming and she began to sing. She knew it by heart. Well the one part at least.

"I am going to be by your side come hell or water high. Down any road you choose to roam." Cherish sang the song softly and Matt could hear her. He moved around in a circle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. They both began to finish the part they knew. The part that was their song.

"I'll believe it, when I see it, for myself. I don't need no one to tell me about heaven, I look at my daughter and I believe. I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth. I can see the sun set and I believe." Cherish was the happiest she could be again. Matt was her eyes and brain. Jeff was her heart and soul. Together they were something only God could control or understand. Jeff walked over and hugged his brother. Cherish gave Gregory another hug and Tito one too.

"Alright boys, get the hell out of here." Cherish laughed and shooed Gregory and Tito outside. She watched Matt and Jeff. Jeff was smiling and nodding. She walked over and gave Matt a long hug. She didn't want him to leave at all, but she had a good feeling he would be back. She just knew he would come back soon. He had to.

"Be good my favorite and only cousin. I will miss you desperately, but I told Jeff what to do if anything should happen. And if you get hurt call me. If you need me, call me. I will stop whatever I'm doing and listen to you. I promise you." Matt said and kissed Cherish's forehead. Her hazel eyes filled up with tears and she walked over to Jeff. Jeff held her as she began to cry again. She watched Matt walking out the door. Suddenly she ripped away from Jeff and ran out the door, with Jackie, Jason, Chris, and Jeff behind her. Matt was waiting outside for her. She hugged him again.

"I'll come back. I promise." He gave her another kiss and walked away. The funny thing was Jeff felt something inside him break. He yelled to Matt and Matt looked at him. Jeff saw something he thought he never would see his brother do. Not since Eddie and their own mother had died at least. He saw Matt crying.

"Take care of her, Jeff. I'll be back soon!" He yelled and looked away quickly. He got in the SUV and the SUV soon pulled out and headed for the road. Cherish had run out in the middle of the road and was waving goodbye. Jeff watched her in pride. She was a Hardy, right down to her bone and her attitude. No one would ever be able to take that away from her. Not even that man that she had once called a step-father.

"Goodbyes are the hardest thing to do! But it's even harder saying I won't miss you!" Cherish yelled to him and he nodded to her. Soon all that could be seen was a black speck and then nothing. This was too much for Cherish all at once. She felt overwhelmed, but she had been through worse, so she had to make it.

After a few minutes everyone went home. There were not going to be any shows for a while. TNA had to talk to Spike TV about new times and until then, no shows. Cherish went with Chris, Jeff, Alex, Eric, and Jason, who decided to come with Cherish and the gang, to the apartment they had been at earlier. She fell asleep. That was all she could do for now. That was all anyone could do for now.

Short, yes I know. But I needed to get it out of the way. Anyways, please review and thanks to those who did review. Until then!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	23. Entrance Music & New Friends

Author's Note: It may seem confusing that I said Cherish and the guys are staying in an apartment like thing and a house. To clarify it is a house; I just am forgetful at times. It is a huge house, kind of like Matt and Jeff's.

Entrance Music & New Friends

Cherish woke up the next day to the sounds of voices and smells of food. She sat up at once and sighed. She realized Matt was gone and she felt sad, but that's when Jeff came in and sat next to her. He had his cell phone in his hands and he smiled.

"Hey, someone wants to say good morning to you." Jeff said to her as he handed her his phone and she perked right up.

"Hello?" She said cautiously into the phone and she heard Matt's voice.

"Good morning, Cherry. How are you doing?" Cherish at once could see that it wouldn't be so bad without Matt here. She could call him when she wanted. Jeff stood and walked back into the main kitchen where some of the others were sitting.

"I'm good, Matt. Morning to you too! How are you?" Cherish talked to Matt for a few more minutes about nothing in general and finally said goodbye and shut the phone. She handed it to Jeff as she walked into the kitchen. She had on pajama pants and a tank top.

"Good morning boys." She said as she sat down at the table with the others. She sat next to Jeff, who sat at the head of one end of the table, and on the other side of Cherish were Alex and Eric. Opposite Jeff, Chris sat at the other end and Jason sat next to Jeff. They all nodded as AJ brought some food in. Cherish jumped up, surprised at his entrance. He hadn't come home with them last night.

"AJ! Ohh, thank you. Talk later." Cherish said quickly at the plate of food AJ had just set on the table. She saw him nod and then she dove into her plate of food and ate quickly, as usual. Once finished she jumped up and walked to the bedroom. She peeked back out at the wondering faces and smiled.

"Taking a shower, boys. Be back in a bit." She then headed for the bathroom, took a shower, and then got dressed. She picked out a pair of hip huggers and a Team Canada t-shirt she had got while down at the building yesterday. She walked out and smiled at the guys. Suddenly Jeff nodded at Jason and they pulled out boxes that were wrapped. Cherish looked at them in confusion and they smiled.

"I never got to give you a gift for your birthday." Jason said to her and he threw her the box and Cherish nodded to him as she caught it and sat down at the head of the table.

"Yeah, I just thought if he was getting you something, what the hell. Catch." Jeff said as he threw his box at her. Suddenly Eric threw one at her, as did Alex, then AJ, and lastly Chris. She saw him peek over and smile at her. She opened Jeff's first and squealed as she jumped into his lap. It was an amp'd mobile cell phone. She had wanted one and he knew this.

"Thank you Jeff!" She gave him a hug and he nodded hugging her back.

"I know I rock." He said confidently and then Cherish hit him in the arm as she got out of his lap and walked back over to the pile and pulled out Jason's. It was a 30 GB video I-Pod. Before Jason knew it, he was on the ground being tackled by Cherish.

"Thank you! And it has all the good songs and my favorite ones too!" Cherish then saw him nod and she helped him stand up. She put that down and opened Eric's gift. It was a brand new Dell laptop. It was thin and nice. She almost kissed Eric right on the mouth in happiness.

"Nice, dude. Now we know that not even Sabin's gift will top that." Alex said to Eric as Chris hit him in the side. Then she opened Alex's gift. It was a digital camera. She gave him a big hug.

"Of course, a digital camera. I love it thanks Alex." Cherish said and he poked her in her side. Then came AJ's gift. It was an exact replica of the TNA X- Division Championship belt that he was currently holding. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This gift she liked. It was so close to the real thing that you couldn't or wouldn't be able to tell the difference if they were put side to side.

Last she opened Chris' gift. It was a pretty big box. When she opened it, she saw there were more packages inside. The first one she opened was one that felt like clothing and inside was Chris' jacket that he had been wearing to TNA events lately. She held it close. He knew she would love that. It was a gift from the heart.

"There's more, baby." Chris said as he watched her reach over and put the jacket down. She nodded and reached inside, finding another package. This one was a picture of her and Matt. It was a good one too. She had been sleeping on the bus in Matt's arms and Matt had his arms protectively around her. Cherish loved it.

Underneath the picture were a few more though. There was one with her and Jeff fooling around, one with Matt and Jeff and her sleeping, and another with Chris and her that they taken when they had stopped off at one of the huge meadows. The last one shocked her. She almost dropped it and tears flooded her eyes. It was a picture of her and her Mom. She couldn't believe it. She looked to Chris and he looked to Jeff. Jeff walked over and kneeled down next to her side. He smiled at the picture and stroked Cherish's hair, kissing her forehead and hugging her.

"Thank you." Cherish said quietly and both Jeff and Chris nodded. Chris walked over and kissed her tears away. She smiled at him again and she hugged him and reached in to find one last gift. This one was a PSP and there were actually a bunch of DVDs and games that were at the bottom of the box. Cherish loved everything Chris had given her though the most. She put the pictures next to her bed and then was told that her cell phone service was paid for life by amp'd as long as she used it and told others about it. Then she learned the internet access was free as well.

"Nice, guys, nice. What are we doing now?" Cherish asked them and they nodded to her and Jeff spoke.

"Well, you need to pick out your entrance music and then we may be going to see the others later." Jeff saw Cherish smile and nod. She grabbed the I-Pod as Jeff threw it to her. She saw he had selected a play list file of some good songs. She saw a few songs and smiled. Good choices, but then again Jeff and Jason both knew her pretty well.

She sat and listened to each of them. They were all good to her. But she had to think for few minutes. She finally picked one. It was a good one. She took off her I-Pod headphones and turned it off. Then she bounded out to where the guys sat.

"Picked and ready. So come on. Let's go!" She whined and Jeff looked at her skeptically.

"Got everything?" He asked and she realized she forgot her cell phone. She walked back to her bedroom and grabbed a bag nearby shoving her laptop, I-Pod, camera, DVDs and her games into it. She then picked up her cell phone and saw the numbers inside. All the guys' numbers. She walked out to find all the guys dressed casually and she smiled.

"Now you ready?" He asked her and she nodded. They went downstairs and piled into cars. Cherish got in Eric's truck with Chris, Jason, and Eric, while Jeff and AJ went in another car. Cherish fell asleep on the way and woke up as they pulled up to a driveway and waited for a gate to open.

"Who's house is this?" cherish asked as she rubbed her eyes and leaned her head back onto Chris' shoulder.

"It's a friend of ours." Eric said as he parked the car and turned it off. Cherish felt sleepy again but sat up as Chris blew on her ear. She felt his fingertips make a path along her spine and she smiled.

"Damn you. You know I love it when you do that." She shivered against his warm breath on her neck and sighed. He kissed her hair and smiled. He sure loved her a lot. Cherish finally moved as he grabbed her wrist and moved from under her. As she got out of the car she saw Jason, Jeff, Eric, Alex, and AJ waiting for her and Chris. The house was pretty big. She thought it was beautiful. She followed Chris up to the door and Jeff turned back to knock on it. As he did the door opened to reveal the red-haired Christy Hemme.

"Christy!" Cherish yelled as she pushed her way to the front of the group and smiled at the woman. Christy hugged Cherish and invited them all in. Inside sat Bobby Roode, Petey Williams, A1, Rhino (AKA Terry), Monty Brown, Austin Aries, Sonjay, Jay, Roderick Strong, Konnan, Matt Bentley, Lance Hoyt, Kip James, B.G. James, Andy Douglas, Chase Stevens, Johnny Devine, Scott D'Amore, Ray, Devon, Traci, Jackie, Abyss, James Mitchell, Raven, Simon Diamond, Elix Skipper, David Young, and Daniels (AKA Christopher Daniels).

"She's here you guys! Look it's her!" Yells from everywhere emitted from the room and Cherish backed into Chris' chest and breathed slowly. She calmed down as she looked to Christy.

"They wanted to welcome you to TNA." Christy explained and Cherish nodded to her and smiled at them. The many faces bombarded her and after a few hours of talking, the only people left were Bobby, Petey, A1, Terry, Austin, Sonjay, Jay, Roderick, Matt, Kip, B.G., Andy, Chase, Johnny, Scott, Ray, Devon, Traci, Jackie, and Daniels. A nice group of people too. Cherish really loved all of Team Canada, but that was due in part to Eric.

"Cherish, come here." Austin said to her as he walked towards her and she stood up from where she was sitting on the couch resting and made her way over. Team Canada sat together in one area talking to Matt, Ray, and Devon, while the others were mingling amongst themselves.

"What's up, Aus?" Cherish had already donned Austin with a nickname. She liked it. She planned to call him a variety of nicknames that ranged from Aus to Aussie and to Aus the boss.

"You got the whole masseuse thing down right?" He asked her as he set down his drink and grabbed his back. Cherish nodded and reached out to him and touched his shoulder.

"Come on. I'll get the kinks out of it." Cherish said as she took his arm and pulled him with her as she looked around for Christy. She soon found her talking to Roderick, Andy, and Chase. The three boys smiled at her and Roderick looked confused but understood as Austin clutched his back in pain. He knew that Austin only had good intentions and meant no harm.

"I need to just get the kinks and stuff out of his back, okay? I am going to need a room where it will be easy to do that. Where can I find one?" Cherish asked seriously and Christy nodded to her and pointed down the hall to a room with the door open. Cherish nodded aback and allowed Austin to throw and arm around her shoulders. Se talked to him, but didn't see that Chris had seen them disappearing into the room together.

"Alright, just lie down and relax as best as you can, okay, Austin?" Cherish asked him and he nodded as he lay down on the bed and heard the springs creak. Cherish mounted him and sat on his behind. She suddenly realized she needed his shirt off.

"Sorry, but Austin, I need you to take your shirt off. Can you do that?" She asked him and he nodded into the pillow. She got off him and he pulled his shirt off while still lying down and then she got back on his back. He had just as many bruises as she had in the beginning. She began with the circles and finger taps that would relax the back and then as Austin fell asleep Cherish got into it. She felt and heard the muscles move and stretch and snap back into place. After a while, she got sleepy and lay down next to him. She didn't think about anything as she did it. Not realizing she was at a party wit her boyfriend and overprotective cousin in the next room.

………Later on…………

Cherish awoke to the feeling of warmth next to her and she felt an arm around her waist. She snuggled close into the arms of the unknown person and smiled. Then Cherish realized something was different. She opened her eyes and saw the sleeping face of Austin.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" Cherish covered her ears at the loud yell that emitted from behind her. She turned to face a red-faced, angry-looking Chris. She saw Austin shoot up and look around. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Chris, then to Cherish. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"It wasn't her fault Chris. Calm down, man." Austin reasoned as he put his shirt on and stood up but Chris just looked at Cherish. Soon, the other people were gathering around the door and trying to figure to what was going on. Jeff made his way into the room and looked at Chris and then at Cherish. He could see her gasping from where he was standing. He pulled the breather out of his pocket and threw it at Cherish. She caught it and popped it into her mouth and the relaxer was released and her breathing returned to normal. She threw the breather back and got up.

"I gave him a back massage because his back was hurting. I was taught how to massage someone and get the kinks out of someone properly in school. Since you don't trust me. I'm leaving right now. I don't want to talk to you until you figure out what you really want from me. I know you love me. But like I've said in every other relationship, it's all about trust. Goodbye. I'll get home by Eric's truck. Eric! Let's go!" Cherish then saw Eric emerge and he lead her outside with Chris in her wake.

"Please, baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Cherish ignored him and got in the truck. Everyone came out and waved goodbye, but Cherish was looking down and crying. When Eric pulled up to the house, Cherish told him to go back and tell the others to stay as well for a while. She would be fine. Eric nodded and left her alone. She got inside and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Matt's number and heard his voice.

"Cherry?" He said simply and Cherish began to sob.

"Matt. I screwed up. I really did." She sobbed to him and he shushed her on the other end of the line.

"I know. Jeff called and told me all about it. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't anybody's fault really. Forgive Chris, Cherry A' More. He loves you more than life itself and don't go into a room with any guys and fall asleep next to them or anything, ever again, okay?" Matt said to her and cherish had calmed down and sopped crying and nodded.

"I will about Chris and of course I won't about the other thing. Thanks Matt." Cherish said as she stood and walked around the house. She walked into her room and walked over to her bedside. She picked up the picture of her and Chris, it was so beautiful. Her and Matt's picture sat next to that and then Jeff and her and then her and her Mom. She smiled and sighed.

"Alright, so why don't you call Chris up and talk to him right now?" Matt suggested and Cherish agreed and said goodbye and hung up. She looked through her address book and found Chris' number. She hit he dial option and heard the line ringing. At once the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Chris' voice came through and Cherish smiled to herself. She stroked the picture of them and held it close to her.

"Chris, I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have been in there with Aus." Cherish's voice trembled and Chris sighed on the other end. Cherish prayed that he wouldn't be like Tito.

"I'm coming home to you, baby. I forgive you. I want to talk to you. What? Wait! Hey that's my phone!" Chris yelled the last part and Cherish giggled as she heard Traci's voice, Jackie's voice, and Christy's voice on the other end.

"Hey, girlfriend. We're coming to see you first and we are bring the boys with us, okay!" Traci yelled at her through the phone and Cherish gave an okay and heard the phone being grabbed back into Chris' hands.

"Okay, so no private time, but don't worry. We'll get that soon enough. See you soon, baby. I love you." Chris and waited for her response.

"I love you too baby. Can't wait to see you." She said back to him happily and felt a little better knowing she would see his smiling face soon. She heard the phone line go dead and she shut her phone and then she lay back. She wouldn't loose Chris. Not now or ever.

Alright then! Thanks for the reviews you guys! You know who you are and thanks to anyone who has read and liked it. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! It may be short but I will try and update as soon as possible! Until then review and enjoy!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	24. Good News & Primetime

Good News & Primetime

Cherish sat up and looked around her room. She had fallen asleep. Next to her was Chris and she smiled. She stroked his hair and lay back down next to him. He was so beautiful. His blonde hair. He was too cute. Then again he was Chris Sabin. You couldn't help but love him and his adorable little personality.

"Hey, baby. Wake up." Cherish realized that there were other people out in the room. She saw him flinch and open his eyes slowly, but they fluttered back shut. She kissed him as he closed is eyes and he opened them back up and grabbed her by the waist and they rolled so he was on top of her.

"We've been in this position before." He heard her giggle as she gave him another kiss. His shining bluish green eyes mesmerized her. As much as this relationship seemed to have started quickly it hadn't. They had actually been on the road for a few weeks or so. She had really gotten closer to Alex, Eric, and Chris in that time. She loved him so much that it was impossible to explain.

"Off Sabin. I think they're waiting for us. Well me at least." She said and she pushed him off making him frown at her and she smiled at him again. She loved his eyes. She thought they were like a window to another world. A world where she could be at peace and happy. "Aw, is my little Sababy jealous or something?"

He grinned at her as she used a nickname and he stood and walked out with her and found Christy, Traci, Jackie, Matt, Eric, AJ, Alex, Jeff, Andy, Austin, Roderick, and Chase. Cherish was only slightly surprised that some of the others weren't there but she had a feeling that she would see them soon. As she walked out and sat down, she was surrounded by the three girls there.

"So, did you hear?" Jackie asked her as she flounced down next to her on the couch and smiled. Jackie was becoming fast friends with Cherish. Then again so were Traci and Christy. But that was only natural considering it was Cherish.

"No, what's going on?" Cherish asked the girls around her in a happy mood and she smiled back. She had to at least. She hoped for some good news and nothing bad. But then again she felt something in the pit of her stomach and she knew something was up or different or wrong.

"Well, Dixie Carter called and she said that you will be managing Chase and Andy for a while and then hopefully you will transfer over to Austin, Roderick, and Alex or visa versa." Christy said to her and Andy and Chase smiled at Cherish who smiled back and then Austin, Roderick, and Alex smiled and she returned a smile to them as well. Something bothered Cherish deeply about that plan. She wouldn't be working with Chris.

"She doesn't know who she would rather have you manage first though. She said she'd call when she made a decision. It should be anytime now because she said she would call you in about thirty minutes." Traci, the black haired young woman on the other side of her said. After Traci had finished her sentence, Cherish felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up. She slid the phone open and heard Dixie Carter's voice on the other end.

"Cherish? This is Dixie Carter and I am calling to talk to you about some things." Dixie's voice was kind, warm, and inviting. She seemed calm and cool as she talked. Cherish felt a little relaxed, but nervous as well.

"Yes, hi Mrs. Carter. What is it about?" She asked and the woman on the other end let out a sigh and laughed. Dixie was the owner of TNA, well basically. She owned about 80 (AN: Correct me if I'm wrong on that percentage) and Jeff Jarrett owned 20. She was a woman in her own way.

"Please call me Dixie, Cherish. I'm not old enough for Mrs. yet. Alright but back to business. I guess you probably heard that TNA is going Primetime. Well at least moving to Thursday nights at eleven o'clock." Dixie said to her and Cherish was surprised at this news, but went along with knowing about it. She didn't feel like talking about something that she didn't need to.

"Yes, Dixie." Cherish said simply and she stood and walked outside away from the others. She went out onto the patio outside and sat in a chair. She looked out at the sun that was making its way down and out of the sky. It was still light but getting darker.

"Well, I was hoping that we could put you with Austin, Alex, and Roderick." Cherish gasped. How would Chris react to this decision and what would he say? Her mind was lingering on this, but she realized that she had a job and she had to go with what the boss wanted her to do. She heard Dixie's voice again and it made her snap out of shock. "There's more, Cherish."

"Alright, so what else, Dixie?" Cherish asked and then Dixie gave more news that Cherish seemed to like. This was good news. As usual she always got the good news last to make her happy.

"You will be going into a match for a championship. In fact, if you could get Christy, Jackie, and Traci with you, I could tell you all about it." Cherish agreed and called for the girls, who came out and sat down in chairs next to Cherish.

"Okay, so about this championship match. We are all going into it?" Cherish asked now interested in the idea and thought of being in championship match and Dixie responded and explained. Dixie had thought up this idea due to hearing non-stop about the fact that the woman in TNA should actually wrestle and have title matches and a title. So now she kind of saw it as a good thing.

"Yes, Gail Kim will also be in it. This is a first for TNA. We will have a Woman's Championship Title belt. You will all compete at the next event which is in two days. This will be for TNA going primetime. So what do you guys think? You game?" Dixie asked and Cherish was happy with this idea as were all the girls.

"We're game. Is that all Dixie?" Cherish asked after getting nods from the girls around her and she heard Dixie say yes and she slid her phone back shut. The girls around her began to laugh and Cherish laughed with them.

"Alright, so who are you managing, Cherry?" Traci asked her and Cherish smiled at the three men, who were called Generation Next, walking out onto the patio. The other girls caught this and smiled.

"Nice, but what about Chris?" Christy asked her and Cherish looked away from the three men as they made their way over to where Cherish and the girls sat. She sighed and tried to think. The idea came to her after a few minutes.

"Well, I think this will have to do with Team USA winning on the next broadcast of TNA. So that means I will kind of just break away from him and I think I know what Dixie and Larry are planning for this." Cherish explained as Austin, Roderick, and Alex reached her side and smiled down at her. Alex picked her up and threw her to Roderick. She yelled for Chris and he came running out and took her from the guys.

"I don't like it when other guys make my girlfriend scream. The only person who can make her scream is me." Cherish heard him say and she hit him in the arm and blushed as she got grins from the girls and guys around her. He smiled at her and made a puppy dog face at her. She melted instantly and hugged him.

"You just behave Mister Sabin or you'll have no chance of making me scream at all." Cherish teased him and he made a shocked face and whimpered just like a little lost puppy. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Alright, just behave your self, Sababy or you shall face the consequences!"

"Alright, let's get inside and get watching some movies. I think we should spend some time having fun." Cherish heard AJ's voice coming from the door and she nodded and the group went back inside. As she sat down on the couch she was thrown a script. Jeff walked over and bounced down next to her and Chris on the couch.

"Dixie just faxed it. Thought you might like to read it first considering what it says." He gave her an eyebrow raise and wink and she flipped through it. What she read made her drop the script and stand up on the couch and jump up and down.

"WHOOO! Yes! I can't believe this! Hell yes!" Cherish yelled with all her might and everyone turned to look at her. The girls realized quickly what had made her happy and they smiled. She deserved the title more than anyone they knew. Well they each wanted it but their time would eventually come. Jeff pulled her down and she sat with a boom.

"Watch movie, you wild child." Jeff teased her and she punched him in the arm. He faked injury and made a face at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and then she felt Chris wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and watched the movie. Surprisingly they did this and read scripts for the next two days until the event and then everyone took showers and got dressed. Christy, Jackie, and Traci had brought clothes with them as well as the boys. After this they piled into cars and headed to the arena.

"Alright, first I have a scene with Jeff and Jason. Then there's one with Chris, Sonjay, Alex, and Jay. I will obviously be going out with Chris. After that a scene with Gail and then you girls will all come in to stop us from fighting. In that scene is also when Larry will announce the Woman's Championship match that will be happening tonight and then I will have the match. Of co—" Cherish was running off her schedule with the girls when suddenly Dixie came over and interrupted them.

"I may decide to keep you with Chris. He may come running out during your match and help you win that title. How do you like that?" Dixie asked her and Cherish jumped up and hugged her tight. Dixie smiled and patted her on the back.

"I would love that, Dixie!" Cherish yelled and she nodded to her. Cherish was so happy she could hardly contain her self. Then again she had Hardy genes in her and she was bound to be hyper.

"Alright, but you will eventually go with Generation Next and then The Naturals, okay?" Dixie explained and Cherish nodded in understanding. She didn't mind managing either The Naturals or Generation Next.

"Thank you so much Dixie." Cherish whispered to her and Dixie hugged her tight. Dixie felt like the mother and often didn't show any emotion towards wrestlers, female or male, but she felt compelled to be nice to this girl. Cherish soon let go and went to get ready for her scene with Jason and Jeff. She went out wearing a ruffled green cameo skirt and a green halter top. She went out and found Jeff and Jason talking in front of a camera.

"Ready, Cherish?" The cameraman asked Cherish and she nodded quickly and saw her face and hair in a mirror. Her hair was put up into a ponytail and she looked beautiful. The scene began almost immediately with Jeff and Jason talking and then Cherish walked in and talked for a bit about the match.

"So, I think you guys rocked the arena last week." Cherish said to them and they both smiled and hugged her. She was happy that Jeff was still here with her and although she missed Matt, she still had Jeff.

"Yeah, that's true we did but only thanks to you." Jason said kindly to her and everyone in the crowd cheered and yelled and whooped. After that, the scene was over and Cherish had to get to the tunnel and talk with all the members of Team USA and then go out with Chris. Within minutes she found them and ran up and started her scene.

"So, you guys think he's gonna win?" Cherish asked them as she stood next to Chris and smiled at Sonjay, Alex, and Jay. They all nodded and Cherish put her hands on his shoulder and stood on her toes, with him leaning down, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, playing along with the storyline and Cherish smiled. She knew what was coming in the next few seconds. She was really going to like it because she knew how good he was at it.

"For good luck." She said to him and he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her passionately and had everyone in the crowd cheering. This was a good thing. Cherish was loved, as was Chris, so it all worked out and everyone was happy.

"Now that's a good luck kiss." Chris said as he caught his breath. It was one kiss Cherish wouldn't soon forget. She fanned her self and then grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group.

"Time to beat some Canadian booty, Sabin." Cherish said and waved goodbye to the others and walked up to the tunnel. Then they walked out and Cherish waited on the side and watched Scott D' Amore. She watched Chris and he won the match. Then suddenly, Kevin Nash came out of nowhere, after Chris was being given the trophy and started beating him up. Cherish tried to stop him, but was thrown back and felt dizzy. She shook her head and to her dismay, Chris was being beaten and gouged in the head with the trophy, which Kevin had broken.

Alex was taping it and this made Cherish upset. She watched as her boyfriend got power bombed by Nash. She screamed and got in the ring and tried to stop Kevin again, but to no avail as he power bombed her as well. She heard him speak and she saw him finally leave the ring. EMTs were hurrying out and she shook her head. All she had was a headache. She crawled over to Chris' side and saw him bleeding. She finally felt the pain going away and she was able to stand. She walked to the back with Chris and the EMTs who were supporting him. This was insane she thought but then again it was fun.

"You gonna be okay for you match tonight baby?" Chris asked her when they had cleaned up his head and bandaged it. She nodded to him and stood. She still had to go do the scene with Gail, Jackie, Traci, Christy, and Larry. She actually was going to enjoy this scene because it was her time to really shine.

"Don't worry about me, Chris. Are you gonna be able to stop AMW from interfering in my match or should I find someone else?" She asked him and he shook his head. She smiled and he smiled back. He would never let her down. No matter how bad his head hurt, he had a job to do and he planned to do it.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry any baby. I'll be more than ready." Chris said and rested while Cherish went off to do the scene. She found Gail before the cameras started rolling and Gail walked over and shook her hand. This made Cherish almost die of shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe it but then again just because they were on-screen enemies didn't mean they had to be off-screen enemies.

"Hey, no hard feelings about anything that happened last week, right?" She asked her and Cherish gave her a smile, feeling one less burden lift off her back and she nodded. She hated to have to hate and be hated.

"Of course, no hard feelings. Girls gotta stick together." She said and then put on her acting face as did Gail. They argued back and forth and then Christy and Jackie walked over and held back Cherish, while Traci held back Gail. Then Larry walked in the middle of the fight and then the announcement was made.

"I know exactly how to settle this. We will have an X-Division Woman's Championship Title Match. The winner will be the first ever Woman's Champion in TNA wrestling and the match will be tonight. She will defend her title regularly and this match will include all five of you ladies and will be like any X-Division Title match. The belt will be placed in the center of the red X and the first to pull it down will become the champion. Good luck ladies." Larry then walked away from them and Cherish smirked at Gail.

"It'll be mine." Gail said to her and she walked away from the four remaining girls. She acted all angry and mad, but Cherish knew she was only acting. It was all only acting. Except for when they jumped off of ladders and into tables. Now that actually wasn't acting and it hurt like hell.

"Yeah, right! We'll see Gail!" Cherish yelled at her and then stormed off screen. The girls all followed and the scene was over. Cherish had thirty minutes left and she was ready for the match. Soon thirty minutes was up and both she and Chris were walking to the tunnel. Chris stayed behind and Cherish went out to her theme music which was "No Daddy" by Teairra Mari. That song really fit her. As she got in the ring, she went over to the corner buckle and stood on the top and clapped and yelled at the crowd. Of course she was responded with claps and whistles. Then she back flipped off the top buckle and landed perfectly as Traci came out, then Jackie, Christy, and last Gail.

Within minutes the match started and she had performed a shooting star press on Traci, a front face bull dog on Christy, and a power bomb on Jackie. She executed all her moves with precision and then was bleeding due only to a chair to the head by Gail. Gail was a fierce fighter, but Cherish was even fiercer. Suddenly AMW came running out as Cherish was getting across the X and to the center and pulled her down. She fell with a thud and curled into a ball. Then Chris came out with Andy and Chase behind him. They all helped to beat the snot out of AMW.

"Go, baby, go!" Chris yelled at Cherish as she stood and kicked Gail in the face, just as Chris did. She climbed up and crossed the X and grabbed the belt. She held onto it and with her weight, pulled it down. She felt Chris and the EMTs attending to her at once and she smiled. The crowd was cheering her name again. She loved that sound. It was a nice sound to hear, even in her condition.

"I won. I won." She whispered to Chris as he held her hand and stroked her forehead. He nodded to her and Cherish then fainted for while. She woke up a little bit later with everyone sitting outside of her room. She sat up and looked around. She hated to be alone, but she wasn't alone for long as she saw her door open.

"All better, then?" Jeff asked her as he walked inside and she nodded to him. He was holding something behind his back. Cherish could see it clearly due to the way he was standing with his hands behind his back. "I think that this belongs to you. Of course I could always keep it for you."

After saying that he pulled out the belt Cherish had won earlier and handed it to Cherish. She smiled and gave him a warm and loving hug. He told her he was proud of her and then let her get up and walk out to greet everyone. She was more than proud of her self. She had really accomplished something. Well, it wasn't like she couldn't. She knew she could.

"Hey, guys and gals let's get going back to the house." AJ said to the others who all nodded. They all agreed that Christy, Traci, Jackie, Gail, Austin, Roderick, Chase, Andy, and the rest of the group would come with them and stay the night. When they got back to the house they all rested and decided before going to sleep that they would go out and drink and have fun and do something exciting. Then they all drifted off to sleep with Cherish sleeping peacefully in Chris' arms.

Alright! New chapter for you all! I have lost my inspiration for the others. Hopefully it will come back, but until then I will keep updating on here. Alright well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Now review please! Thanks to my past reviewers! Until then enjoy and review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	25. Attack on Lethal

Attack on Lethal

Cherish opened her hazel eyes again to the soft warmth around her and an arm around her waist. She turned to face Jeff instead and she smiled to him. She had in all reality moved the night before into AJ's house. Everyone had helped and that was why they had stayed the night. AJ's house was beautiful.

"Hey, Enigma, wake up." Cherish poked his nose and he grinned at her with his eyes still closed. Suddenly Cherish felt him start to tickle her. She laughed and giggled at him as he opened his eyes.

"Oohh, tickle fight!" AJ's voice was heard from the side and Jeff moved out of the way as AJ ran and jumped onto the bed and landed perfectly next to Cherish. Suddenly as AJ was pushed onto the floor and Cherish landed on top of him, Christy, Traci, Jackie, Gail, Austin, Roderick, Chase, Andy, Eric, and Petey all came running in and fell down next to them.

"Awkward." Cherish whispered to AJ and he smiled at her. Chris came in and looked at them all. He had a look of pure devilishness on his face and Cherish could see that clearly. She smiled back and almost broke out in laughter.

"Look out!" He yelled and ran and jumped onto top of the group, landing on top of Petey and Eric. There was a loud yell of pain and then it was followed by laughter from the other people around.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt!" Cherish said to Eric and Petey who both nodded. After everyone got up off the floor they left the house and went to their apartments and houses. Eric, Alex, and Jason left as well and all that was left was AJ, Jeff, and Chris. Everyone had to get ready for the show happening that night. Cherish came out first and sat on the edge of the bed with the script, her laptop, and cell phone. She had put on a blue halter top and a 3 layered light blue skirt.

"Alright, let's see who's on." Cherish said to her self as she turned on her laptop and got online. She signed into her AOL account and looked through her buddy list. She laughed as she matched each name in her mind to the screen name. On her screen it looked something like this:

**Randy (RKOBoy)**

**Trish (Stratusfaction)**

**Lita (LitaBomb)**

**Matt (MattitudeSensei)**

**Jeff (Enigma)**

**John (ChainGangLeader)**

**Rey (619OnTheDime)**

**Gregory (ShiningWizard)**

**Tito (ThePunisher)**

**Ashley (NewYorkChick)**

**Mickie (MickieStratus)**

**Stephanie (TheBizatchIsBack)**

**Shane (ShaneO'Mac)**

**Paul (Hunter)**

**AJ (StylesClash)**

**Adam (EdgeHead)**

**Chavo (VivaLaRaza4Eva)**

**Sam (TheAlaskanAssassian)**

**Chris (TheFutureShock)**

**Alex (TheShellShock)**

**Eric (ShowTime)**

**Sonjay (ThePlayaFromTheHimalayas)**

**Roderick (Roddy)**

**Austin (Aussie)**

**Chase (TheChase)**

**Andy (TheNaturalOne)**

**Christy (HemmeGirl)**

**Jay (LethalKick)**

**Matt (TheBentleyBounce)**

**Traci (Brookie)**

**Gail (GailForceWinds)**

**Jason (ThePeepShow)**

**Jackie (GoudaChocoNut)**

**Terry (GoreTime)**

**Ray (PhillyOrginial)**

**Devon (3DVision) **

**Johnny (DevineOne)**

**Bobby (TheCanadian Enforcer)**

**Petey (TheCanadianDestroyer)**

Cherish immediately sent a message to all the characters in blue to meet her in the chat room titled 'Reunion' and went inside and waited. Within seconds there were sounds of pings as people entered. She clapped her hands together in joy and giggled like a five year old school girl.

(Alright so I read that you can't have chat in here, but it fits with the story and the red means they aren't on and the blue means they are. Anyways, read!)

**TripleHGirl: **Hey, guys!

**RKOBoy: **Yo, what's up, baby girl!

**Stratusfaction: **Cherry, how's my girl?

**LitaBomb: **Hey, girl. See you r on finally!

**MattitudeSensei:** Hey, Cher, what's up?

**ChainGangLeader: **Hey, babe, what's up?

**619OnTheDime: **Mami, what's up?

**ShiningWizard: **Baby doll, how's my girl!

**ThePunisher: **Cherish, how's it hanging?

**NewYorkChick: **CHERRISHHH! AHH! What's up, girl?

**MickieStratus: **Hey, girl, how ya doing!

**TheBizatchIsBack: **Cheer, what's up!

**ShaneO'Mac: **Cherry Pop, I miss ya! How is u?

**Hunter: **Hey, hun. What's up? Why the chat name TripleHGirl?

**EdgeHead: **It's my favorite edge head, Cherish! How are you?

**VivaLaRaza4Eva: **Hey, beautiful. What's up?

**TheAlaskanAssassian: **Ah, lookie, lookie. It's my girl! What's up?

**TripleHGirl: **Well, I'm good guys! Let's see, Hunter, its cause of the fact I have three main people who have last names beginning with the letter H. My first love Gregory Helms. My cousins who count as one person Matt and Jeff Hardy. Third, the current love of my life, Josh Harter or better known as Chris Sabin.

**RKOBoy: **That makes sense.

**Stratusfaction: **Yeah, it does. Oh well. So oh crap, got to go. Sorry I can't talk more.

**TripleHGirl: **Its okay, Trish. Go ahead. Later!

**.Stratusfaction has logged off.**

**MickieStratus: **Same here. Bye, Cherish!

**.MickieStratus has logged off.**

**ChainGangLeader: **Me too. Got work!

**TripleHGirl:** Alright, bye then!

**.ChainGangLeader has logged off.**

**619OnTheDime: **I bid you adieu as well, chica. Later.

**.619OnTheDime has logged off.**

**TheBizatchIsBack: **Alright I have to go too! Bye!

**.TheBizatchIsBack has logged off.**

**ShaneO'Mac: **Yeah, me too! Looks like dad has got us scheduled or a meeting.

**.ShaneO'Mac has logged off.**

**EdgeHead: **Me, too! Later, Cherish!

**.EdgeHead has logged off.**

**VivaLaRaza4Eva: **Me too! Later, mami!

**.VivaLaRaza4Eva has logged off.**

**TripleHGirl: **So, who's still on then?

**LitaBomb: **Me!

**MattitudeSensei:** Me too!

**ShiningWizard: **Me three!

**ThePunisher: **Me four!

**NewYorkChick: **Me five!

**RKOBoy: **Me six!

**TheAlaskanAssassian: **Me seven!

**Hunter: **I am not saying me eight.

**Hunter: **Damn it.

**TripleHGirl:** Alright, so I got the greatest news guys!

**NewYorkChick:** I have to go! Tell me later!

**TheAlaskanAssassian:** I do too! Bye!

**.NewYorkChick has logged off.**

**.TheAlaskanAssassian has logged off.**

**LitaBomb: **Me as well! Gee! Vince must really got something to say! Bye, girl!

**ThePunisher: **Me too! Must have to do with my contract or something! Bye!

**.LitaBomb has logged off.**

**.ThePunisher has logged off.**

**Hunter: **Bye as well! Looks like you guys might get called in as well!

**.Hunter has logged off.**

**MattitudeSensei:** Yep! Sorry Cherry! I'll call you later! I think I know your good news though! Jeff does call me u know!

**TripleHGirl:** Yeah I know! Go!

**.MattitudeSensei has logged off.**

**ShiningWizard: **Sorry babe! I love you! Talk later!

**TripleHGirl:** Bye Sugar! Be good till I see you again!

**.ShiningWizard has logged off.**

**RKOBoy: **Alright you know exactly what I'm about to say!

**TripleHGirl:** Yes, Randy! Go, I will talk to you all later! Bye!

**.RKOBoy has logged off.**

Cherish sat back and sighed. That wasn't much of a reunion to her. She sighed again and flipped through her script when suddenly she heard a ding on her computer. She checked her list to see who it was and saw one person online.

**Randy (RKOBoy)**

**Trish (Stratusfaction)**

**Lita (LitaBomb)**

**Matt (MattitudeSensei)**

**Jeff (Enigma)**

**John (ChainGangLeader)**

**Rey (619OnTheDime)**

**Gregory (ShiningWizard)**

**Tito (ThePunisher)**

**Ashley (NewYorkChick)**

**Mickie (MickieStratus)**

**Stephanie (TheBizatchIsBack)**

**Shane (ShaneO'Mac)**

**Paul (Hunter)**

**AJ (StylesClash)**

**Adam (EdgeHead)**

**Chavo (VivaLaRaza4Eva)**

**Sam (TheAlaskanAssassian)**

**Chris (TheFutureShock)**

**Alex (TheShellShock)**

**Eric (ShowTime)**

**Sonjay (ThePlayaFromTheHimalayas)**

**Roderick (Roddy)**

**Austin (Aussie)**

**Chase (TheChase)**

**Andy (TheNaturalOne)**

**Christy (HemmeGirl)**

**Jay (LethalKick)**

**Matt (TheBentleyBounce)**

**Traci (Brookie)**

**Gail (GailForceWinds)**

**Jason (ThePeepShow)**

**Jackie (GoudaChocoNut)**

**Terry (GoreTime)**

**Ray (PhillyOrginial)**

**Devon (3DVision) **

**Johnny (DevineOne)**

**Bobby (TheCanadian Enforcer)**

**Petey (TheCanadianDestroyer)**

**TripleHGirl: **Chris what are doing? Aren't you in the other room right now?

**TheFutureShock: **Yes, but I just wanted you to know I love you baby.

**TripleHGirl: **I love you too! See you in five minutes!

**TheFutureShock: **Alright, baby.

**.TheFutureShock has logged off.**

"Sabin, you are so weird. Maybe that's why I love you so much." Cherish said as she walked into the room and found him sitting on the ground. He sighed as he stood and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know, baby. I love you too." He said and she smiled at him warmly. She traced his jawbone and made a path all over his face ending at his nose. He grabbed her hand and kissed each finger, and then he pulled her even closer to his body and kissed her passionately and heatedly.

"Whoa! Hey, not in my house!" AJ yelled at them. AJ was right, technically it was his house. Well, since, the night before she really had moved in with AJ to give more movement. Eric's house was nice but she needed more.

(Author's Note: Yes, I know, I said Alex, Eric, and Sabin lived together, but obviously the cute one owns the house/ apartment. Chris will be going back to the other house. It is where he lives. Cherish did move in with AJ because as you will notice, he is a part of my story and I want him to stay that way. Each TNA wrestler, except for Sabin, Shelley, and Young all own their own houses. I hope everyone can get it that way and understand why I did it. It just made more sense to me and I think she needs to get away from the others. Her room now is basically the same as the room she had. Actually it is exactly like the room she had. So now that I've said that, enjoy.)

"Whatever, AJ." Cherish said to him and she walked away from the room in anger. She grabbed the keys on the kitchen counter and walked outside. She continued down the walkway and to the driveway where the big SUV sat. She got in it and started the engine. Cherish could hear the yells from the others and she waited for them. She didn't really want to, but she did out of generosity.

"You were going to leave without you, weren't you?" AJ asked her and she looked away from him. She pulled out and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her to the building. As she parked she got out and slammed the car door, walking quickly up to the entrance and going inside. AJ, Jeff, and Chris all sat in silence. Jeff looked to AJ and AJ looked to him and then to Chris, who was looking at him as well.

"Alright, I'll go and apologize, but it's still my house." AJ said and got out of the SUV. Chris and Jeff followed him and watched as he went into Cherish's room.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. I don't care if you and Chris do anything, just don't break anything okay?" AJ said to her and she laughed at the last part. She nodded and gave him a hug. Later that night as Kevin Nash was attacking Jay Lethal, Chris ran out and Cherish followed him. She helped to get Kevin out of the rig and held Alex on the ring and when Chris ran and slid, he nailed Alex in the face. Cherish listened to him talk and then they went in the back. Then they went home and rested up. Chris was probably going to move in with them. But for now, hey were just tired.

Alright I know not a lot's happening but I wanted more and so you guys are somewhat satisfied. Anyways, review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	26. When He Falls She Falls With Him

When He Falls, She Falls With Him

Cherish's eyes flickered open and she saw Chris' sleeping face right next to hers. She smiled and got out of the bed to find Jeff and AJ up. Cherish went to the bathroom without speaking and took a quick shower. She then grabbed a D-X Generation t-shirt that Steph had sent to her. It was the new one with the little cartoon versions of Hunter and Shawn Michaels. She also grabbed a green skirt that was similar to Ash's and then headed out for some breakfast.

"Good morning guys." Cherish said happily and Jeff looked at her almost immediately and she looked at his face in confusion. He looked like he had been crying. Cherish walked over to him and sat down next to him. She began to rub his back as he looked about ready to cry again. "Jeff, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jeff nodded and Cherish went numb almost immediately. A million things began to flash through her head but she arrived to one lone conclusion that would explain Jeff's tears and it was one she didn't want to even think about. The thought even made her feel like throwing up right then and there.

"Did something happen to Matt, Jeff?" Cherish asked cautiously and slowly as her breathing became shorter and quicker and Jeff turned to face her and he nodded to her. She shook her head and began to cry and fall to the floor. "No, no, no, no! Jeff, no! He promised to come back to see me! He promised me he'd be here! What happened! Is he alright! Tell me he's not dead!"

Jeff and AJ were at her side. But it was Jeff who fell with her and sat there and stroked her hair and shushed her. She rocked back and forth and kept shaking her head. Chris had come out, but AJ put an arm up as he tried to approach. Chris nodded and stood back with AJ and watched.

"Come on Cher, don't cry. He's strong. He's one of us. I promise he's not going to die. He won't." Jeff began through tears and after a while he was able to speak again. "He's fine, Cher but he's in a coma. He tried to do a moonsault onto the ground below and he slipped in the process and then he slammed his head against a piece of bare concrete. They didn't cover it before the match. He's really bad. But they think he'll pull through."

Jeff had managed to get out the information and calm Cherish down. Upon hearing Matt was okay and not dead Cherish was able to cease her crying. She looked at Jeff and she didn't have to speak. He knew and she knew. Their bond was similar to her and Matt's bond and Jeff and Matt's bond. They just knew without speaking. It was almost like they were telepathic for a few moments.

"I've got two plane tickets out there to see him. The flight is in another hour or so. It won't take us long. Why don't you go get your stuff packed? Bring some stuff so that you aren't bored, okay?" Jeff said as he regained his calm nature and Cherish nodded and stood. She breezed past Chris and AJ and grabbed all her stuff. As Chris was about to protest her going without him, AJ hit Chris' chest and Chris looked at two airplane tickets AJ held in his hand. Chris smiled and hugged AJ.

"I am so not an idiot." AJ stated and walked away to his own room to pack. Chris ran in the room with Cherish and began to pack his stuff as well. She grabbed the pictures and all her gifts and then her clothes. After everyone had packed, they went to the front door. They had about 25 minutes to get to the airport.

"Oh my god." Cherish said as her mouth dropped open at the sight outside. Jeff, AJ, and Chris went to the opened door and looked out. Outside stood Austin, Roderick, Christy, Jackie, Gail, Traci, Eric, Sonjay, Jay, Jason, Alex, Andy, Chase, and Daniels and to her surprise Jeff Jarrett. Cherish walked down stairs and hugged the girls and guys. Jason, Daniels, and Jarrett had suitcases. As she approached Jeff Jarrett, she looked at him in confusion. He smiled to her kindly.

"I'm not a complete ass all the time. I used to know Matt at one time. I'm going with you guys if you don't mind." Jarrett said politely and Cherish nodded to him. She gave him a smile and then before she walked away she hugged him. He hugged her back. Christopher Daniels, or Daniels, was going because he had worked with Jeff and Matt a few times before back in their Hardy Boyz and Team Xtreme days. Jason, of course wanted to go because Matt was one of his closest friends. Matt had said that he got along better with Adam, but Jason was just as close to him. Traci and Christy suddenly popped into the back of the vehicle as it was being loaded and Cherish looked at them as they pulled out plane tickets.

"That's right, Traci, you used to be a Nitro girl and Christy, I know you knew him from the past few years." Cherish said as the realization came to her as quickly as the two girls had gotten in the SUV. Soon they were at the airport and getting on the plane. Jeff sat next to Cherish and Chris sat on the other side of Cherish and next to Jason, while AJ sat next to Daniels and Christy, and Jarrett sat next to Traci. After a few hours they arrived in North Carolina and were greeted by Trish, Randy, Rey, Ash, Steph, Hunter, Mickie, John, Sam, Tito, and Gregory.

"Sugar! How is he doing! Have you seen him yet?" Cherish asked Gregory as she jumped into his open arms and cried for a few minutes. Gregory stroked her hair and shushed her. As he saw Chris waking over he handed her over to him and then explained what he knew.

"Yeah, he's on a breathing machine right now. They think he'll pull through but then again there's always a chance that he won't." Gregory said and as the last sentence escaped from his mouth Cherish began to tear up again and Chris held her close trying to comfort her. Everyone looked at Gregory in contempt and anger.

"No, he won't die! Cause if he dies, I'll die too! I don't know what I'll do without him! He's a part of me! He's a part of who I am and why I am the way I am! Don't say that there's a chance he won't make it! I don't want to hear you ever say that again ever!" Cherish yelled at him and Jason came over and smacked Gregory in the face. Cherish cried even harder and spoke through sobs. "Stop it! I just want to see my cousin!"

"Alright, come on baby girl. I'll drive you, okay?" John had come over and Cherish nodded and pulled Chris with her. Mickie sat in the front with John while Chris sat with Cherish cuddled close to his body. She felt like crying but she also felt like all her tears were gone. It was a feeling that really couldn't be described at that moment. So many emotions were running through her that she could barely keep up with anything.

"Hey, baby girl, Jason and Jeff will meet us there okay?" John was so quiet and kind to her as he always was that Cherish began to feel not as sick. She nodded to him from the back and shoved her head into Chris' chest. It was one of the few places that she felt safe anymore. She loved Chris so much and she knew he felt the same way.

Still the thought of going into a hospital to look at one of her cousins and best friends hooked up to machines and fighting for his life bugged her and made her feel sick. As they pulled into the hospital Cherish saw someone she hadn't seen in at least 8 or 9 years. She nearly escaped through the car door before it stopped and she was in his arms hugging him. She hit him in his chest and smiled to him. His Mohawk was hidden by his baseball cap and his tank top was fitting him just right. His brown eyes smiling back into her hazel ones.

"Shannon Moore, I can't believe it's really you! I missed you! I really did! God you got taller!" Cherish embellished on this because she had seen him when she little and small. He had of course hung out with Jeff and Matt and Gregory. Her sadness drifted away momentarily but returned as she looked to the hospital doors. She saw Jeff and Jason waiting for her. She felt Shannon's hand on her shoulder and she made her way inside with Chris, John, and Mickie behind them.

"He's on the fourth floor, room 416, come on Cher." Jeff said and he took her hand leading her to the elevator and heading the group. Jason and Shannon walked behind them and Chris, John, and Mickie behind them. Cherish gripped Jeff's hand tight as they got in the elevator and he hit the number 4 on the buttons. She tried to think about happier times, but it was in vain as the elevator dinged recognizing each floor. One ding. A second ding. With each ding Cherish's heart kept leaping out of her chest and the tears were rimming her eyes. All she kept thinking about was her mother and the last time she had seen her. She had been so beaten up and she was so bad looking and the image still haunted her to that day.

"We're here, Cher. Come on." Jeff said quietly as Cherish looked out of the open door where the others waited for them. She tightened her grip on his hand and braced her self. She breathed deep as they passed a nurse's station and then she looked at each room number. 411. 412. 413. 414. 415.

"God, Jeff I don't know if I can go in there." Cherish said finally to him and he looked at her seriously and hugged her tight. He had a way of being very powerful if his brother was seriously hurt. But then again the facts were clear. Jeff was a Hardy and that was all there was to it. His brother needed him to be strong and he knew that. Now he had to instill that in his young cousin.

"You can. He needs to know you are there, Cher. Come on you can do it. Be strong for him. He needs you more than ever now." Jeff said and she nodded and held her breath as Shannon opened the door. She went inside and gasped at the sight. She began crying almost immediately but tore away from Jeff and fell to Matt's side.

"Matt, please come back to me. I need you to. Matt come on. Wake up." She managed to get out through her sobs and she held Matt's hand. The machines where hooked up to him and the breathing machine made a hissing noise. It was like seeing her mother all over again. The beeping from the heart monitor was what drove her to near tears. The thought that that machine could tell if he was dead was even worse then seeing him dead.

"Come here baby." Chris coaxed her away from Matt but she looked back and shook her head. Chris nodded and pulled a chair over to Matt's bedside and sat down. He pulled Cherish into his lap and stroked her cheek. She held Matt's hand and rested her head next to his body.

"Let's get set up in here, Shan." Jeff said as he sat next to his brother and looked at him sadly. Cherish remained by Matt's side while Shannon brought in a cot and sat down in another chair and Jason sat next to him. All they could do now was wait and see if Matt would pull through.

Alright so here's a new chapter! I wrote it from the heart peeps! I hope you enjoyed it! Now tell me what you thought! R&R!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	27. When Everything Comes Crashing Down

When Everything Comes Crashing Down

Through the next few days, Cherish remained by Matt's side along with Jason, Jeff, Shannon, and Chris. Daniels, Jarrett, Christy, and Traci all visited frequently. Everyone who stopped by to see Matt saw the changes in Cherish. The once happy and bubbly young cousin of the Hardy Boys had changed into a girl who wouldn't eat, sleep, or move from Matt's bedside. This was taking a toll on her physically and mentally.

Cherish was withdrawn and only spoke to Matt, Jeff, Jason, Shannon, and Chris. She was also upset at Gregory and hadn't spoken to him since the day she had gotten there. He was supposed to be coming in to see Matt and what he was about to see was far beyond his worst nightmare.

"Hey guys, how's he doing-oh my god, Cher." Gregory said as he walked into the hospital room where Matt lay. Matt had been in a coma for at least 4 or 5 weeks, which meant that his chances of coming out of the coma were decreasing each day by at least .1 percent. Gregory's mouth stood open as he looked upon what looked like a skeleton of the once beautiful young girl he had been in love with.

"She won't talk to you." Jeff said from his place on the other side of Matt's bedside and Jason nodded to him from his place next to Jeff. Shannon was sitting next to Jason and Chris sat next to Cherish. Gregory shook his head and moved past Chris and kneeled down next to the chair where Cherish sat.

"Hey, baby doll, look at me." Gregory whispered to her and Cherish, to everyone's surprise, turned to look at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I just want him to wake up." She cried to him and Gregory took her in his arms and stroked her hair. He made a decision as he looked at Matt's still body.

"I'm calling your Daddy, okay, Cher?" Gregory asked Cherish and she nodded at him and Gregory made the call. Bob was in Cameron as they were talking and on his way to the hospital.

"He's on his way baby. He'll be here any minute now." Chris said as he took Cherish into his arms and kissed her hair. She held onto him and soon her crying ceased. Just as it did, Bob walked in and Cherish flew right into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here!" Cherish cried and Bob nodded and smiled at Jeff, Chris, Gregory, Shannon, Jason, and Matt.

"Come on, Cherry Pie, you and I are going to go to your cousin's house okay? You want to go to Matt's house? He'd want you to be getting some rest and eating Hun. There's no sense in staying here. He wouldn't want that." Bob reasoned with her as he let go of her and took in her figure. Cherish looked to Matt and then back to Bob and nodded.

"We'll all go with you. I doubt anything bad is going to happen to Matt." Shannon said to the two and everyone nodded in agreement. Soon they were piling into cars and on their way to Matt's house. When they pulled in Lucas, Matt's dog, and Imagi, Jeff's coatimundi, Liger, Jeff's boxer (named after Jushin "Thunder" Liger, Jeff's hero), and Witty, Jeff's prairie dog came barreling out of the direction of Jeff and Matt's father, Gilbert Hardy, house.

"Papa Gil!" Cherish yelled to the man who had walked out of the house yelling at the four animals, who had jumped into Cherish's arms. The man waved and started to walk over. Cherish turned her attention to the animal in her arms. "Hey, guys, how's my little Imagi doing?"

Cherish tickled the South American raccoon's belly and it climbed down her back and up Jeff's pant leg where it hung on with Jeff petting his head. Witty sat on her shoulder and Liger sat next to Jeff. "Lucas, your Daddy misses you and he wants me to keep you company."

Cherish explained to the little white dog that Matt had gotten about two or three years before. The dog licked Cherish's face and jumped out of her arms with Jason and Shannon behind him, chasing him up to Matt's doorstep where they opened the door. As Gil got closer Cherish could see the worry on his face.

"How's my little girl been?" Gil asked Cherish and she smiled at him the best she could. But he could see the changes in her as well. He hadn't seen her much but he had seen pictures and watched her on TV. This was not the same little girl he had once known. He hugged her tight and then he turned and hugged Jeff.

"He's doing fine, Daddy. He's going to pull through. He's got your damn determined nature." Jeff joked with his father and his father laughed as he let go of his younger son. Cherish smiled as she felt Chris' arms around her waist. Gil looked surprised as he watched Cherish let Chris kiss her neck.

"Oh, Papa Gil, this is my boyfriend, Josh Harter, but you might know him better as Chris Sabin." Cherish said to him and Gil nodded to Chris who let go of Cherish to put out his hand which Gil took and shook.

"Nice to meet you, son." Gil said to him and Chris nodded to him and moved back behind Cherish. "So, why don't you kids go get settled in and get some rest and eat something?"

"Alright, Papa Gil we will. Come on enigma." Cherish joked with Jeff and turned and took off as he began to chase her. "Bye Papa Gil!"

Cherish yelled to the older man and took off into the house with Jeff and Chris behind her. As she tumbled into the house she was surprised by how much colder it felt and it made her stop and stand rooted to the ground. As Jeff ran up he stopped next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"I know Cherry, I feel it too." Jeff kissed her hair and walked inside with her as Chris shut the door and locked it. As they walked to the living room they found Shannon playing with Lucas and Imagi had somehow managed to sneak off of Jeff's leg and ran into the house. It was actually quite a sight to see because Shannon was laughing because Imagi and Lucas were licking his feet.

"Now that's funny." Cherish said to Jeff and Chris and they both nodded as the blonde haired guy laughed his pants off. After a few seconds the three people and four animals smelled the aroma of food and they all ran to the kitchen to find Gregory, Jason, and Bob cooking.

"You guys don't waste any time do you?" Jeff asked them and Cherish walked over to where her father stood with a pot of chicken noodle soup and looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could produce.

"Can I have a taste Daddy?" She asked sweetly and he smiled his legendary smile and grabbed a bowl from the middle shelf and filled it up for her. She ate it quickly and came back for a few more bowls. After wards she fell asleep in Chris' arms with Imagi perched near Chris' head and Lucas in her lap. Witty sat on the arm of the couch and Liger lay on the ground in front of the couch.

About three or so hours later there was a knock at the door and Cherish was up immediately with Lucas and Imagi to answer it. She flung open the door to reveal Christy, Traci, Daniels, and Jarrett. She smiled at them and invited them in. As Jarrett walked by her he stopped and she opened her arms. He was in her arms and hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to Matt, sweetheart. Now I'm always going to be nice to you. I shouldn't let my on-stage persona carry into my off-stage life. It's not right." Jarrett said to her as he held her in his arms. She nodded to him and wiped away the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"Hey, Cherry, phone for you!" Shannon yelled to Cherish and she smiled to Jarrett before she went to the den where Shannon stood with the phone in his hand. As he handed it to her he looked worried in the face and Cherish put the phone up to her ear and spoke.

"Hello, this is Cherish. Who's calling?" Cherish asked cautiously and the voice on the other end made her almost jump out of her shorts.

"Hey, Cherish, this is Petey Williams. Listen, Eric stopped breathing for 10 minutes while he was in surgery." Cherish only heard that part as she felt her body go numb, but she continued listening. "But he's okay. He started breathing on his own. It was for his papalomas. He's doing fine. I just wanted you to know before you got on the internet and saw it and died of shock or something."

"Did he even feel it, Petey?" Cherish asked the Team Canada alumni and she waited for Petey's answer.

"No, he didn't even know it happened, Cherish. But he wanted me to get a hold of you. Well more like I convinced him to. So that's all. Listen you just call me if anything happens with Matt and I'll make sure to bring the whole gang up there for you, okay?" Petey said in a comforting tone and Cherish nodded to her self and smiled with tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay, thanks Petey. I'll definitely call you and thanks so much. Tell Eric I said I love him and I miss him to death. In fact if you can tell everyone I said that, okay Petey?" Cherish said to him through her tears and Petey laughed a little.

"I will, but don't cry, I know that no one here would want you to and I'm pretty sure Matt wouldn't want you to either." Petey said to her and Cherish nodded and wiped away her tears and laughed with a smile on her face. She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned and faced Traci and Christy and smiled at them with a red face.

"Petey called about Eric." Cherish explained and the girls nodded. They had already been alerted but told not to tell her and Petey had told them not to. He was going to tell her. They walked over and hugged her, leading her over to the couch.

"You know you don't do much girl stuff. You want to paint toenails and braid hair?" Traci asked Cherish in an effort to change the subject and Cherish smiled again and nodded to her.

"I would love to Traci." Cherish then watched as Traci went outside and brought in a huge makeup case. As she closed the door, she opened the case and dumped out the contents. Lipstick, eye shadow, eyebrow pencils, mirrors, hair ties, barrettes, and more lay on the floor of Matt's house. For about two hours the girls played around with this stuff until Cherish heard another knock but was told by Jeff to stay there. However a shout from Jeff brought Cherish to her feet.

"Who are they?" Cherish asked as she walked over to Jeff's side. There stood two men in dark jackets and when they pulled out their badges and nodded to her she understood right away why they were there.

"We are from the Federal Bureau of Investigation and along with the charges brought against Mr. Frederick P. Martin, or the man you know as your stepfather, he is also accused of murder, fraud, and embezzlement." The one man with dark hair said to Cherish and Cherish put a hand up to her mouth.

"We are subpoenaing you to his court trial. It will be the WWE Company, TNA Company, and Cherish Leah Hardy and the FBI v. Mr. Frederick P. Martin." The second man with blond hair said to her and Cherish looked confused. She could understand the WWE being involved but TNA she couldn't.

"Why the TNA Company, sir?" Cherish asked and moved from behind Jeff and stood next to him. Jeff put an arm around her and smiled to her as she looked up to him. He had a look of satisfaction because the person who had been causing Cherish so much harm was going to finally be put away. Hopefully for a long time.

"Because some of the employees have witnessed his actions and they choose to file suit against him as well. There was some kind of formality or action against a Mr. Allen Jones. The reason for the WWE is because of a Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena and Randall Keith Orton having something to do with a time when the man came into the building." The dark haired man spoke again and Cherish nodded to him. That made sense to her because AJ had been injured that one day. Jeff also being part of TNA would have some say as well. Randy and John would be why WWE was filing. Along with the fact that the time her stepfather had hurt her was when she was under WWE contract.

"Alright thank you both. Will you both be at his trial?" Cherish asked as they handed a piece of paper to her and finally placed their badges back in their jackets.

"Yes, my name is Agent Max Evans and this man is Agent Andrew Collins. We've both been following Mr. Martin for a long time and this was our chance to really catch him once and for all." The dark haired man named Max explained and the blond haired man name Andrew nodded to her.

"Alright gentlemen I'll see you at the trial. Have a good night." Cherish said as they shook hands and turned to walk down the driveway to their government car.

"You too ma'am. Thank you. You've helped us catch a most wanted criminal." Max said to her and she nodded to him with a determined look on her face. She and Jeff walked back inside and shut the door.

"I think that we should call the gang and tell them what's going on." Jeff said to her and she nodded and held his shoulder before he could move away from her.

"I'm getting the other gang on the phone and letting them in on this as well." Cherish explained knowing that AJ wasn't with them and that he probably either knew or didn't. Jeff nodded as Cherish pulled out her amp'd mobile cell phone and flipped open to dial AJ's cell phone.

"Hey, AJ, I need you to tell the others that I'm going to my stepfather's trial and—" Cherish began to say to him and AJ finished the rest for her.

"I know I'm on my way." AJ's voice was filled with determination and anger and Cherish could understand why.

"Alright AJ, see you soon." Cherish said before she shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket. Suddenly another knock to the door sent Cherish over to it and when she opened it she gasped and moved back a few steps.

"Listen, before you freak out on me. I have something I want to show you and tell you. I won't hurt you I promise." Chris Masters stood on the porch with a video in his hand and a pitiful look on his face.

"Fine, what do you want to say to me?" Cherish asked after a few seconds and Masters nodded and handed her the tape before he spoke.

"I want to say that I got help and went to counseling. The thing is I never did anything to you. I taped everything. You were knocked out most of the time I swear. You can see for yourself. I hope you can forgive me. I know what I did was terrible and wrong but if it makes anything better, I've been suspended without pay for about a year." Masters explained to her and she nodded and put her index finger up to him.

"One minute, please." She said and walked into the den and put the video in and watched it quickly. Masters was telling the truth. Not once through the whole thing did he touch her. She took it out as Jeff and Bob walked into the room and walked back to the door. She handed it to him and he looked down.

"I accept your apology Chris, but I don't want to see you probably ever again. If I see you again in the WWE in the ring that's fine, but I can't stand knowing you kidnapped me and had my family and friends worried to death about me." Cherish said to him and Masters nodded before he turned and began to walk down the driveway to his vehicle.

"Thanks Cherish!" He yelled back to her before he got in and drove away. Cherish smiled and shut the door behind her and put her head down for second. When her head came back up her eyes locked with Jeff's.

"I understand that's all I'm saying." Jeff said to her and she walked over and gave him a hug. He hugged her tightly to him and kept her close to him for a few minutes.

"Alright the gang is on their way. Anyone who had been in the vicinity or witnessed your stepfather's actions towards you and all that fancy stuff is on their way here." Gregory said to her and she nodded to him. It was getting dark out so they all would probably stay the night. Cherish sat down on the couch and started to watch a movie with Jeff, Shannon, Chris, Christy, and Traci. Jarrett, Daniels, Gregory, Bob, and Jason all sat in the kitchen talking about random things.

About halfway through the movie the doorbell rang and there was a knock heard at the door. Then there was some shouting. It sounded like arguing and Cherish knew immediately who it was.

"ASH! AMY! ADAM! REY!" Cherish yelled at the four standing there and the two girls jumped on Cherish and hugged her tight. As she got up Rye and Adam both gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek. After they walked in Mickie, John, Trish, and Randy were next to walk through the door. A similar greeting happened amongst them and they followed the others into the room where everyone was now gathering together.

"Cherry Pop!" Shane's voice could be heard as he walked up to the door along with Marissa (AN: his fiancée in case you forgot), Steph, Hunter, Vince, and Linda who all entered the house. Cherish gave them all hugs and kisses as well.

"Chavo, Dave, Mick, Steve, Michael, Tito, Sam!" Cherish yelled as the last people all walked inside and she greeted them each with hugs and kisses. After that she shut the door and locked it and walked into the den to find people sitting on the couch and chairs and standing everywhere. At her entrance they all stopped and looked at her.

"Alright, so as you've all been informed we have a trial to go to in concerning my stepfather." Cherish explained and they all nodded at her in understanding. "Also, you know that probably every one of you all will be testifying and Randy and John are two very important witnesses along with Tito."

"Well, Cherish, you've been nothing but good to us." Ash said from her spot on Rey's lap on the couch. Cherish nodded and smiled. Tito looked at her seriously and kept eye contact with her.

"Well, since it's in approximately two days from what I read, I think we should all remain here and then go to the courthouse together. Is everybody okay with that idea?" Cherish asked them and they all nodded in agreement. After that Cherish helped everyone find a room or place to sleep that was comfortable. Jeff volunteered to take some people over to his house, which was not far from Matt's house, and let them stay there. Cherish agreed and the people staying with her were Trish, Ash, Rey, Amy, Randy, John, Adam, Marissa, Shane, Hunter, Steph, Traci, Christy, Shannon, Chris, Jarrett, Daniels, and Bob. The people going to Jeff's house were Mick, Chavo, Linda, Vince, Michael, Tito, Jason, Dave, Steve, Sam, Gregory, and Jeff.

"Alright so Chris and I can sleep on this couch. Amy, you and Adam can have the upstairs guest room. Shane, Steph, Hunter, and Marissa, there are two other rooms that are guest rooms as well you can take those. John, Mickie, Randy, Trish, Rey, Ash, Traci, Christy, Shannon, Jarrett, Daniels, and Daddy you all can sleep down here." Cherish said after a few minutes and they all agreed to this and began to set up. Cherish suddenly had another thought as she looked up the room that belonged to Matt. "On second thought, I'm going upstairs to sleep in Matt's room. Just for tonight though."

Cherish saw the nods and Bob kissed her goodnight and she then looked for Chris and found him and went upstairs to Matt's room and opened the door. She smiled and tears started to fall down her cheeks as she looked into the darkness. Chris pulled her close and stroked her back as she cried in his arms.

"It'll be okay, baby. I know it will. Come on, let's go to sleep." Chris suggested to her and she nodded and let Chris lead her to the bed. She took her pajamas from her bag and put them on and got in next to Chris who just held her as she cried herself to sleep. Soon everyone in Matt's house and at Jeff's house was sleeping soundly and without much trouble.

……the Next Day……

Cherish awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulders and calling her name. She groaned and pushed them away only to get picked up by her ankles and held upside down.

"Hey! Jeff put me down." Cherish yelled at her cousin and he immediately placed her on the bed and she shook her head. Jeff sat next to her and handed her a pair of shorts and a tank top. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed quickly she knew it was going to be a long day.

"Hey, the lawyers are downstairs and everyone's getting ready to eat so come on!" Jeff yelled to her and she nodded to him from the bathroom door as she walked out. She threw her pajamas off to the side and walked downstairs with Jeff to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. She grabbed her self a plate and sat between Chris and John. She laid her head against Chris' shoulder to which he put down his food to wrap an arm around her.

"Hey, babe, sleep well last night?" Chris asked her through a piece of bacon and a bite of sausage and she smiled to him as she rested her head on his chest for a while before she began to eat.

"Hey you know I love you right, Josh?" Cherish asked her boyfriend and he looked at her with a smile. He nodded and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course, Cherish, I love you too." Chris said to her and she nodded to him in affirmation. She smiled again and finished her food. She looked around the room to find Jeff talking with two or three unfamiliar people, who she assumed to be the lawyers.

"So let's go out shopping! This time we are taking sharpies and our boyfriends, okay?" Trish asked from across the table and Cherish nodded as did Mickie, Amy, Ash, Marissa, Steph, Traci, and Christy.

"Wait one second. Who is your boyfriend, Traci? And yours Christy?" Cherish asked realizing that she didn't know of them being with anyone and that's when Shannon walked up behind Traci and Daniels walked up behind Christy.

"What you are banging the Prince of Punk and _you _the fallen angel? Oh that's just nasty." Cherish laughed to them and they all began to laugh. Soon, the cars were loaded up with John, Mickie, Ash, Rey, Adam, Amy, Steph, Hunter, Cherish, Chris, Daniels, Christy, Traci, Shannon, Marissa, Shane, Trish, and Randy. After a few seconds they all drove off to the mall where they could shop until they dropped or until the boys dropped, whichever came first.

…..While In the Impact Zone……

AJ was packing his bags when Alex, Eric, Sonjay, Roderick, Austin, Chase, Andy, Jay, Matt, Gail, Jackie, Terry, Ray, Devon, Johnny, Bobby, Petey, and Scott all walked in. He stopped packing and turned to look at them. Eric had on a bandage around his throat and Petey was supporting him.

"Let me guess you guys want to go too, right?" AJ said as he shoved another shirt in his bag and looked back over at the group and then when he looked again he saw Dixie, Larry, and Jim Cornette, the new manager of TNA, standing at the head of the group.

"Listen, AJ, one of our best new champions is currently about to go into trial and not only do you have to be there, but so do some of these guys. For mental and emotional support." Dixie explained to AJ and then cleared her throat. "Also the fact is that since one of my employees is going to court that means the media has already gotten wind of this and they are talking about all this now. So that means we are shutting TNA down for a week or two just as the WWE is doing for this whole thing. It won't be long until they storm her cousins houses and then it's going to come out that not only are we going to be there but that our rival WWE will also be there. Do you understand all that AJ?"

AJ nodded and finished packing his bag and zippered it up before he turned to face them all. He had a look of pure sadness and tears were rimming his eyes. AJ had seen what Cherish's stepfather had done and had been in the way of the abuse one time.

"That poor girl has been hurt by him and I've seen it. He's a bastard and I hope he gets what he deserves." AJ spoke with a cracking voice that made them all gather together and hug each other.

"She needs us all right now." Eric said to them through his pain and bandages and everyone nodded at him in agreement. Suddenly, AJ turned and picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Everyone turned to look as well and their jaws dropped at the sight. There amongst a mob of reporters and cameras stood their beloved Cherish and Chris and a bunch of WWE superstars. They were shouting questions about the trial and Cherish was crying and screaming for Jeff and Matt. What was so bad was the fact they could barely get out of the mall.

"Let's go right now." AJ said and the people all grabbed their bags which they had set in the hallway and stormed out the door to get into cars and trucks that would go to the airport where they would be catching a red eye flight and hurrying to Cherish's aide.

…..While back at Matt's house…..

Cherish walked around Matt's den and wrung her hands. She hadn't wrung her hands since she had left her stepfather's house. She heard a knock and looked outside and to her surprise it was someone she didn't expect to see. She opened the door and at first wasn't going to let the person in, but due to the media, she ushered the person inside.

"Torrie, what are you doing here?" Cherish asked coldly and the blond woman looked down at once and then back up again. Torrie had been Cherish's number one enemy from the time she had first walked into the WWE.

"I'm here to apologize for messing with your men. I shouldn't have done that." Torrie said quickly and Cherish still was slightly angry. She couldn't quite process why Torrie would be standing in Matt's house, well it was her house just the same, and asking for forgiveness at all.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Cherish said without loosing eye contact with the woman and that was when Torrie held out her hand and Cherish saw a ring. She knew right then why.

"I'm getting married and I thought maybe you'd like to be there. I'm marrying Billy Kidman." Torrie said with her head down and Cherish took Torrie's hand softly and Torrie looked up. Cherish was smiling and then before Torrie knew it she was being pulled into a hug.

"I'm happy for you, Torrie and I would love to come to your wedding and I forgive you." Cherish said through her tears and soon Torrie started crying and everyone came to the door and gathered around to watch as the two girls hugged and cried.

"Tomorrow is when we go to court alright?" Jeff asked her and Cherish nodded and let go of Torrie. Trish smiled and so did Amy and walked over to hug Torrie.

"Yes, I know, Jeff. We'll be ready tomorrow. We'll all be ready." Cherish said to Jeff and he nodded to her with a smile. Cherish then proceeded to walk to the TV and turned it on. She, along with everyone else listened and watched the news.

"Our top story of the night is about Ms. Cherish Leah Hardy and her court trial. As we have been reporting all day, one of the most wanted criminals on the FBI's list has been caught and will be going to court to have his trial. Surprisingly the reason why he was finally able to be arrested was because of the cousin of Matt and Jeff Hardy, two wrestlers whose names ring bells in every wrestling fans hearts, Cherish Hardy. This is because we have found out that the man being held currently, Mr. Frederick P. Martin was Ms. Hardy's stepfather and guardian until she turned 17. Reports are that Mr. Martin abused Ms. Hardy and has the charges of murder, fraud, assault and battery, embezzlement, and harassment. Sadly, Matt Hardy is in a coma due to a slip during a move and he will not be able to attend the trial. However it is reported that the WWE Company, Ms. Hardy's former employers, and the TNA Company, Ms. Hardy's current employers, are both going to be attending and shutting down their businesses for approximately one to two weeks will be filing with the FBI and Ms. Hardy against Mr. Martin….." The TV reporter droned on for a while before finally everyone was able to move around and get ready for bed. Cherish went back to Matt's room, but with Jeff, Gregory, Chris, Shannon, Jason, Amy, Adam, John, Tito, Ash, Bob, Trish, Randy, Sam, Shane, and Steph.

"I can't believe that all this is going on you guys. I mean this is unreal." Cherish said to her close friends and they all nodded in agreement. Amy, Trish, Gregory, Shannon, Jason, Adam, Bob, Ash, Steph, and Shane all had some part in taking care of Cherish and helping to raise her.

They were inner circle along with Jeff. John, Tito, Randy, Sam, and Chris were just as important to her. Randy was always trying to help John get with Cherish and he was there alongside Trish. John, Sam, Tito, and Gregory were all past lovers for her and Chris was the one she loved the most out of them all. As much as she had once loved each of them it was half as great as the love between her and Chris. Chris had stuck with her and she had learned how to be careful not to make him mistrust her in any way shape or form.

"Don't worry Cherry we'll all be by your side." John said to her from his spot on the floor. After a hour or two more of talking Cherish got sleepy and so did everyone else. This time however, instead of going to separate rooms, everyone stayed in the room. No one else could go in there. Not Mickie, Rey, Chavo, or anyone.

Jeff lay on one side of Cherish and Chris on the other. Jason lay at the foot of the bed and Shannon on the floor on Chris' side. Gregory was on the opposite side of the bed and then John, Tito, and Sam all sat up sleeping in front of the bed. Trish and Randy lay near Amy and Adam on the floor in front of John, Tito, and Sam. Bob sat in a chair near the huge window and Ash rested her head on the arm on the chair while Steph and Shane sat near the door to keep watch and make sure no one else could come in. They were in reality a huge family full of different people. Cherish loved each of them and tomorrow Cherish would see just how big her family was and just how many people cared about her.

Alright, so I did it! I finally was able to get out of my writer's block for this story and I am hopefully going to be able to write new chapters to some other stories and do some new ones so I don't veer off and make Cherish like Randy, Carlito, or someone else. Look for a Carlito/ Trish story, a Randy/OC story, and/or a Carlito/OC story. I hope to do them soon and before I loose my sudden burst of creativity! Please review if you can tell me what you think!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	28. Remembering What Made Me Strong

Remembering What Made Me Strong

Cherish was surprisingly the first one and awake and so she went downstairs, after carefully getting out of the bed, and went into Matt's huge office. She looked around and saw the things she was looking for. She walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a bunch of photo albums and carried them to Matt's desk. She sat in Matt's chair and pulled her hair back and pulled one into her lap. She opened it and sighed. She flipped through the old photo albums until she got down to about two or so albums. They were filled with pictures from the past year.

The first picture made her remember back on the first time she had went into the WWE and when she had stayed with John for the first night being in the building. The picture was of her and Trish and Amy.

……Flashback……

"_AAHHH! NOOO! MOMMY!" Cherish was screaming so loudly that now every wrestler in the building was standing at the door. She felt someone shaking her and found John at her side. She gasped at him and she could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear him. She had fallen asleep in the chair and dreamed she had been sleeping with John. She felt sick and sweaty._

"_Cherry!" Cherish looked over to the door and saw Matt._

"_Matt!" Cherish cried to him and she leapt into his arms and away from John._

"_Was it about your Mom again, Cherry?" Matt asked her in her ear and she nodded into his neck._

"_Why did he kill her? Why, Matt, why?" Cherish was crying now and everyone who was there was standing around feeling sad for her._

"_I don't know, baby. I don't know why. I wish could tell you the answer to that but I can't." Matt held her and then she cried even harder into his chest._

"_I couldn't save her and now she's gone. She left me all alone." Cherish was feeling all those feelings all over again and it hurt so badly._

"_She never left you Cherry A' More, she's always with us and hey you've got me and Jeff and Lita, and Trish." Matt's treasured nickname for Cherish made her laugh and she felt better._

…...End Flashback….

Cherish missed Matt so much it hurt and she sighed heavily. She missed her mother just as much and she missed her life before her stepfather. She flipped the pages until she came upon a picture of her and Matt in the hall when she was talking to him about her debut on WWE. She remembered the conversation.

…….Flashback……

"_Don't worry, Matt. I got Mattitude in my blood. I am full to the brim with Mattitude! I am a Matterific girl in a Matterific world!" Cherish then saw him smile and she punched him in the chest playfully._

"_Okay you Matterific girl, get your Matterific ass back to the training room please." Cherish laughed as he walked with her back to the training room with Jeff and AJ ahead of them and talking to the others when they arrived. The whole way all Cherish would say to Matt was 'I've got Mattitude, how about you?' and Matt just kept tickling her and then just began chasing her down the hall and back to the training room._

_A Few Hours Later…………_

"_Okay, so now we are done! You have practiced what you have to do during the match enough to know it right Cherry?" Matt asked her and she nodded to him._

"_Okay, so where's the script thing I have to read?" Cherish asked him with her hand on her hip and her head tilted._

"_You will get it when we get to my room. That's where you are staying tonight whether you like it or not, because later tonight we have to get on the plane to get to Texas." Matt pointed at her and raised an eyebrow suggestively._

"_Shut up about it Matt. I'm fine with staying in your room just don't be so demanding and know it allish, Matt." Cherish stomped off to Matt's room and sat down in a chair nearby._

"_Cherry, get to bed for in two days or so we will be premiering you and I love you Cherry a more." Matt walked in and sat down next to her leaning on the couch. Suddenly he felt Cherish slide up onto his body and cuddle up to him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she smiled to her self knowing there would always be someone there to protect her._

"_I love you, too, Matt. I've got Mattitude, how about you?" Cherish then closed her eyes for a while until she felt Matt's breathing become normal and his heartbeat become its normal rate._

…..End Flashback…..

Now she wanted to laugh because she knew how much the whole 'I've got Mattitude, how about you?' thing had annoyed Matt. But she knew he loved her anyways. The next few pages were more pictures and then she came upon another that made her remember the night AJ had tried to rape her in a drunken state. The picture showed everyone up on the stage for the conference that had happened before the AJ event.

……Flashback……

"_Hey, T, wake up man." Matt said quietly to him as he picked up Cherish and took her to his room. At once Tito was on his heels, following with his hands in his pockets._

"_So, do you think she'll be okay in the morning?" Tito was genuinely concerned about her, which surprised Matt. He looked at her and then back to Tito._

"_Yeah, she's strong like us. She'll be just fine." Matt saw Tito nod and he went into the room that was next to Matt's and closed the door. As Matt laid Cherish down he heard a knock at the door. He went over and found John standing outside looking worried._

"_Tell me she's okay. I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm sorry man. Is she okay?" John was almost hysterical, but Matt shut the door behind him and looked at John with pity. Matt had a lot more kindness and patience in him when it came to people in general._

"_Yeah, John, calm down, she'll be fine. Just stop worrying. Well, actually don't because I think when she finds out that you asked she'll feel even better. I know she loves you, but right now she needs to learn that she can trust someone with her heart, even if that means she can learn how to trust by being with Tito. So maybe she won't end up with you. No one can really tell what's going to happen, so you can just try and be the best you can and be there when no one else is. You failed tonight by not busting in that door with me and saving her, but you still have a long way to go before we really find out who she'll end up being with. Listen, man, I'm tired and I am just over it right now. I'm gonna go to bed, which is something that you should consider doing also. Goodnight John." Matt's speech was one that was, as usual, filled with wisdom and power. He always knew how to do that so well. He closed the door exhausted and lifted Cherish so he could lay on the couch with her. John went to his room and went in his room, closing the door and laying down._

"_Matt, night, I love you." Cherish's voice came through muffled, but Matt heard her and rubbed her back in reassurance._

"_Night, Cherry A' More." Matt then closed his eyes. It had been too long of a night and it was going to be an even longer week._

…….End Flashback…..

As she was about to flip the page she heard footsteps and saw Jeff appear around at the door. He rubbed his head and looked in at Cherish. He rubbed his eyes and grunted at her. She laughed at him.

"Hey, Cher, what are you doing?" Jeff asked as he walked over to her side and looked at her lap and she smiled. Jeff smiled at the pictures and gripped Cherish's shoulder tightly in comfort.

"Remembering what made me strong." Cherish said with tears filling her eyes and Jeff knelt down and hugged her and breathed deep. Jeff tried to think of anything that would make Cherish happy and another look at the pictures made him remember.

"You know that picture reminds me of what Matt said to me to make me back of being so overprotective of you. You know after the whole Tito thing." Jeff said pointing at a photo of Matt and Jeff standing next to each other in the weight room.

……Flashback…..

"_Yeah, yeah Jeff, just hurry up. He's always on my back about something." Cherish whispered the last part and then hurried ahead of Tito in anger and went to the training room. By the time Jeff and Tito caught up to her she was already benching weights with the help of Matt who looked at Jeff with conviction. He helped Cherish put the weight back and then walked over to Jeff as she took a breather._

"_You don't have any right to do this to her. Let her make her own mistakes. So don't do this to her Jeff. Stop it. I know that you love her, but if you love her then you'll let her live her life on her own and not with anyone else helping her. I mean yeah, maybe a push here and there, but not everywhere. Just quite being such a parent, she already has one of those. Instead be her best friend, her brother, her cousin. Be who you are Jeff." Once more Matt's wisdom rang clear through his speech to Jeff and Matt saw Jeff nod. Jeff and Matt completely and totally got along, there was no tension or fighting about words or advice given to one another, they just knew. They understood each other in ways some people would never know._

…..End Flashback….

"He said that to you?" Cherish asked Jeff and he nodded as Cherish wiped away the remaining tears and Cherish laughed. Jeff had always been protective of his cousin, but Matt was the one that broke up Gregory and her. Still she had forgiven Matt and gone on with her life the best that she could.

"Yeah, he did and it made me understand that you were growing up and needed a little space." Jeff explained and she nodded as she looked at Jeff. Jeff still had that worried look in his eyes and Cherish smiled. She loved that about him and didn't really want him to become totally careless or non protective of her and disinterested in her life.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Jeff said as he stood and Cherish nodded as he kissed her head and watched him walk away. She continued to turn the pages until she came upon a picture that made her remember back when her stepfather had come by and Matt had hit him with a baseball bat.

……..Flashback…….

"_Listen I can handle everything on my own I just want people to leave me the hell alone!" Cherish yelled angrily and she stormed off leaving a shocked Steph and a stunned Paul standing there._

"_Cherry A' More, come here. I'm here for you now. I'm here, Cherry." Matt was waiting for her at her door when she got there. At first she wanted to explode and yell madly at him, but she only fell apart when he got closer to her._

"_It's not ever going to be okay is it, Matt?" Cherish asked Matt and for once he felt that he didn't have the answer for her when suddenly it came to him._

"_It will be with time and you know it will. I am going to be by your side come hell or water high. Down any road you choose to roam." Matt began to say the last part of a song and together they said the next part._

"_I'll believe it, when I see it, for myself. I don't need no one to tell me about heaven, I look at my daughter and I believe. I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth. I can see the sun set and I believe." Cherish was dancing with Matt and she was the happiest she could be. Matt was her only connection to keeping her self going. The real path to a new life, and a better future. Jeff was always there for her, but Matt was her new angel. She had always thought Matt was too serious, but all he was being was smart and trying to make sure that she was happy and that she was safe._

"_You need some sleep, Cherry A' More. You know we still got that match in a few days. So let's get some rest, okay?" Matt saw her nod and he took her into her room. It was quiet and peaceful again. The only thing heard was the soft breathing of Tito as he felt Cherish being laid on top of him and she cuddled up to him, falling asleep instantly. Tito looked to Matt who winked at him as he shut the door. Tito kissed her hair and wrapped and arm around her body. In time he fell asleep too and they both were once again sleeping with nothing to worry about._

…..End Flashback….

She knew Matt loved her like he loved Jeff. He loved her unconditionally and more than words could explain. She continued to flip through until she found another picture. This one was right after Eddie had died and she had cut her wrists and stomach. She looked at her wrists and saw the fading scars. The one on her stomach wasn't as visible. She healed very well when it came to those things. Surprisingly the ones from her stepfather had faded away a few weeks ago.

……Flashback…….

"_Why didn't you let me die? I wanted to die! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm not, Matt! I'm not! I know it! I wanted to go! I wanted to die! You couldn't let me go, could you! Why? I just want to be free from all of the pain and heartache! I don't want to hurt anymore Matt! I don't!" Cherish yelled suddenly making Matt jump and hold her down as she began to struggle. He struggled as she began to thrash around violently and he held his own as she tried to bite him._

"_Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Matt demanded of her and at once she ceased her yelling and Matt continued with a look of pure fire in his eyes. "He loves you. I know he does. I know that both John and Tito love you. I know Shane loves you. I know Jeff and I both love you so much it hurts us sometimes. I know your Mom loves you and wants you to live, okay? I know Eddie wouldn't want you to do this. Now if you're calmed down, Tito has been up for the past day worrying over whether or not you were really alright. Do you want to see him?"_

"_Yes, please." Cherish saw Matt nod and he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly._

…..End Flashback…..

She sighed in content as she passed through more photos and then came to the end. She grabbed the next album and opened it. She flipped through even more and again came upon one that made her remember back to when she had first met Chris, Alex, and Eric and when she had decided to go with them to Florida. Chris had actually been absent minded and said California but she knew what he had meant.

……Flashback…..

"_I'm going to California with some of my boys. They will take care of me. I am safe and I am not being kidnapped. I love you and Jeff so much. I will call and email you and stuff. Don't worry about me, okay?" Cherish waited for an outburst that never came. All that came were words of advice._

"_We'll see each other soon, I think. I trust your judgment and want you to be happy, okay Cherry baby? Just know if they hurt you I will be right here, okay?" Cherish could hear the sadness in his voice and she felt tears coming on so she said I love you again and handed the phone to Chris who talked to Matt._

…..End Flashback……

That one had made her realize how much Matt looked at her as an adult and young woman. He always listened to her and let her make her own decisions. Cherish suddenly heard footsteps and saw Gregory standing at the door. He walked over and stood next to her. She flipped through a few more pages and he sat down on the floor next to her. Jeff soon came in with three plates of food and pulled up two chairs and Gregory took his plate, stood and sat on the chair on one side of Cherish while Jeff sat on the other. Cherish motioned for Jeff to put her plate on the desk and he did. As she continued to flip she came across pictures of right before Matt had left with Gregory and Tito. She remembered everything that had happened.

"Do you remember that whole day?" Cherish asked Jeff and he nodded as he looked to her. Gregory nodded too and then she began to think about it.

….. Flashback…..

"_No! No! No! NO! Not Matt! I need Matt! Please!" Matt walked calmly over to Gregory and he handed her gently into Matt's arms. She clung to him. She didn't want Matt to leave. Anyone but Matt. Well anyone but Matt, Jeff, Chris, Jason, Alex, Eric, or anyone else. So that eliminated a lot of people._

"_It'll be alright. I'll be back in a few days maybe. Maybe not. I doubt it. I still have a year left on my contract Cherry A' More. I'll see what I can do, okay?" Matt comforted her and she nodded and he rested his chin on her head. She heard him humming and she began to sing. She knew it by heart. Well the one part at least._

"_I am going to be by your side come hell or water high. Down any road you choose to roam." Cherish sang the song softly and Matt could hear her. He moved around in a circle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. They both began to finish the part they knew. The part that was their song._

"_I'll believe it, when I see it, for myself. I don't need no one to tell me about heaven, I look at my daughter and I believe. I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth. I can see the sun set and I believe." Cherish was the happiest she could be again. Matt was her eyes and brain. Jeff was her heart and soul. Together they were something only God could control or understand. Jeff walked over and hugged his brother. Cherish gave Gregory another hug and Tito one too. _

"_Alright boys, get the hell out of here." Cherish laughed and shooed Gregory and Tito outside. She watched Matt and Jeff. Jeff was smiling and nodding. She walked over and gave Matt a long hug. She didn't want him to leave at all, but she had a good feeling he would be back. She just knew he would come back soon. He had to._

"_Be good my favorite and only cousin. I will miss you desperately, but I told Jeff what to do if anything should happen. And if you get hurt call me. If you need me, call me. I will stop whatever I'm doing and listen to you. I promise you." Matt said and kissed Cherish's forehead. Her hazel eyes filled up with tears and she walked over to Jeff. Jeff held her as she began to cry again. She watched Matt walking out the door. Suddenly she ripped away from Jeff and ran out the door, with Jackie, Jason, Chris, and Jeff behind her. Matt was waiting outside for her. She hugged him again._

"_I'll come back. I promise." He gave her another kiss and walked away. The funny thing was Jeff felt something inside him break. He yelled to Matt and Matt looked at him. Jeff saw something he thought he never would see his brother do. Not since Eddie and their own mother had died at least. He saw Matt crying._

"_Take care of her, Jeff. I'll be back soon!" He yelled and looked away quickly. He got in the SUV and the SUV soon pulled out and headed for the road. Cherish had run out in the middle of the road and was waving goodbye. Jeff watched her in pride. She was a Hardy, right down to her bone and her attitude. No one would ever be able to take that away from her. Not even that man that she had once called a step-father._

"_Goodbyes are the hardest thing to do! But it's even harder saying I won't miss you!" Cherish yelled to him and he nodded to her. Soon all that could be seen was a black speck and then nothing. This was too much for Cherish all at once. She felt overwhelmed, but she had been through worse, so she had to make it._

……End Flashback…..

"That was really a sad day you know?" Cherish said to them and they both nodded. Suddenly Chris walked in with a plate of food and walked over to Cherish and kissed her cheek. He pulled up a chair and they all continued to look until Cherish came across a picture of her and Chris. Chris started to point at it and his mouth was full so they waited for him to clear it to speak.

"I remember that because I remember how it was right after Matt had left and we almost broke up. Matt told me what he had said to you." Chris explained and Cherish nodded. She remembered Austin and the massage and the accidental falling asleep. She remembered her and Matt's conversation and retold that part to the guys.

……Flashback……

"_Cherry?" He said simply and Cherish began to sob._

"_Matt. I screwed up. I really did." She sobbed to him and he shushed her on the other end of the line._

"_I know. Jeff called and told me all about it. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't anybody's fault really. Forgive Chris, Cherry A' More. He loves you more than life itself and don't go into a room with any guys and fall asleep next to them or anything, ever again, okay?" Matt said to her and Cherish had calmed down and stopped crying and nodded._

"_I will about Chris and of course I won't about the other thing. Thanks Matt." Cherish said as she stood and walked around the house. She walked into her room and walked over to her bedside. She picked up the picture of her and Chris, it was so beautiful. Her and Matt's picture sat next to that and then Jeff and her and then her and her Mom. She smiled and sighed._

"_Alright, so why don't you call Chris up and talk to him right now?" Matt suggested and Cherish agreed and said goodbye and hung up. She looked through her address book and found Chris' number._

…..End Flashback……

"I do love you more than life itself, Cherish." Chris said to her and Cherish smiled to him in love.

"I know, Josh. I love you more than life itself too." Cherish said before she stretched and gave him a kiss and hug. Cherish then put the album up and picked up the last one and opened it. To her surprise there was a bunch of notes inside and no pictures. She picked the first one up and read it out loud.

"Cherish, I love you so much. I always will, Gregory." Cherish sighed and looked at Gregory who blushed a little and put his food down. He took his note and smiled as he re read.

"Yeah I wrote that a long time ago. Look at the notes from me and the ones from you. He kept them. All of our love notes." Gregory said as he picked up each note and read each quickly. As he came down to the last few he saw a picture sticking out of the pile. When he pulled it out he saw two people Cherish knew as her parents, Bob and Cherish's mother.

"You know her name was Faith Anne Hardy. She always had that faith." Cherish smiled and then remembered back on something her father had said to her when she didn't want to stay in the WWE.

"_Listen, your mother never walked away from anything! She faced her fears with a smile and she shook hands with her enemies! She wasn't ever afraid of anyone or anything and you of all people should know that!" _Bob had screamed that at her and she never forgot it and she never backed down from anything after that. She put the photo back and Gregory put the notes back in as well and she shut it and put it away.

"Let's go get ready for this thing." Jeff said as Cherish picked up her plate and ate the items on it within a few minutes. Cherish nodded and they all went upstairs and got dressed in very professional suits and such. Chris let Amy cut his hair down a little so it wasn't poking out all over the place and then they were ready. As the group that included Trish, Amy, Ash, Adam, Mickie, Rey, John, Tito, Steph, Shane, Michael, Hunter, Linda, Vince, Randy, Mick, Dave, Steve, Marissa, Chavo, Sam, Gregory, Chris, Jarrett, Christy, Traci, Daniels, Bob, Shannon, Jason, and Jeff left Cherish grabbed Matt's necklace he always wore. The hospital had given it to her to hold onto and she shoved it into her pocket. The tribal symbol for his name was the charm on it.

Everyone piled into cars and Cherish saw Gil walking over and he got in with Cherish, Chris, Jeff, Jason, Shannon, Gregory, Ash, Trish, Amy, Adam, Randy, Sam, John, Tito, Steph, and Shane. She reached over and gripped his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Papa Gil." Cherish said to him and Gil nodded to her and smiled with a determined face.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, sweetheart." Gil said and she nodded and let go of his hand and sat back in her seat. She cuddled close to Jeff and Chris and held their hands. She breathed deep as they pulled out and hurried to the court house. Soon they pulled in and Cherish saw the same thing she had seen at her house. They hadn't been there that morning because they wanted to catch her at the courthouse and after the trial. As she got out she straightened her long skirt and breathed deep. Thanks to the number of people with her she was able to be completely surrounded without any reporter even getting a microphone in her face. As soon as they got in the court house thy walked to the room and Jeff and Shannon opened the doors for everyone. When Cherish went inside she couldn't believe her eyes.

Inside the rows of benches were filled with WWE superstars and TNA superstars. When she walked in further she saw the balcony was filled as well. In the first row seats were empty for the others behind her. She gasped as she saw Alex, Eric, Sonjay, Roderick, Austin, Chase, Andy, Jay, Matt, Gail, Jackie, Terry, Ray, Devon, Johnny, Bobby, Petey, Scott, Larry, Jim, Dixie, and AJ. She hugged each of them tight and then she saw Jeff talking to the lawyers. She walked over and Jeff saw her and nodded smiling.

"Cherish, meet your lawyers, Mr. Arnold Henson and Mrs. Gretchen Armanda. Arnold, Gretchen, meet Cherish." Jeff pointed to the strong looking and older man, who's name was Arnold, and the tall thin looking middle aged brown haired woman, who's name was Gretchen. She shook their hands and soon she was sitting and waiting for the trial to start.

Alright so I ended it here and the next chapter will be the trial and such! Hopefully you guys who had reviewed my Like the Rose story will re review. I'm sorry for doing that but I just decided it might be better off this way. Hopefully I'll also get more reviews and stuff. I have good plans for this story. That's all I have to say I think! Please check out my other stories!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	29. Never Backing Down

Never Backing Down

Cherish sat between Gretchen and Max and Andrew, Max's partner, sat next to him while Arnold sat next to Gretchen. Jeff sat behind Cherish and Chris next to him everyone else sat in the general area. They waited for a while until Cherish's stepfather, Fredrick, came in with his lawyer and sat down at the table on the other side. Behind him sat a bunch of enraged WWE superstars.

"Let me kill him and that'll solve everything." Kurt Angle said to Carlito from his seat behind Fredrick and they saw Fredrick tense up at the statement.

"No, let the boys in jail fix him up." Carlito whispered to him and they both smirked at the man in front of him. Cherish looked over to them and smiled and they smiled back.

"Cook out after this for everyone." Cherish mouthed to them and they nodded in acknowledgment at her statement. Soon a female police officer came in carrying a huge file and read it out loud.

"Case number 120908764-B, WWE Company, NWA-TNA Company, Cherish Leah Hardy, and the FBI v Frederick P Martin. Would everyone please rise for the Honorable Judge Alex Samson?" As the female police officer finished her statement everyone stood and watched as a man in his middle 30s came out and sat down, taking the file from the police officer and reading.

"Will everyone please be seated?" The officer said and everyone did as they were told. Soon the lawyers were making their opening statements, after the jury had come out and been seated, and were beginning to call up witnesses. First the counts were read off.

"Mr. Martin, the charges being brought against you are murder in the first degree on count seven, Mrs. Faith Anne Hardy, assault and battery in the first degree on counts one, Cherish Leah Hardy, two, Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena, three, Allen Jones, four, Randall Keith Orton, five, Jeffery Nero Hardy, and six, Matthew Moore Hardy, harassment on count one, Cherish Leah Hardy, fraud on count eight, the FBI and embezzlement on count eight, also the FBI." Judge Alex then allowed Arnold to call up their witnesses. The first one was John and after he was sworn in it was time to begin.

"Please state your name for the record." Arnold said as he approached the bench and John nodded and cleared his throat.

"Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena." John said and Cherish smiled at him in approval and love. Right now she was the one that everything was revolving around. Everyone was looking to her for support, approval, and love.

"Alright Mr. Cena why don't you tell us what happened in your case?" Arnold asked him and John nodded and thought back.

"Well, Mr. Henson, the first incident happened the day of Ms. Hardy's birthday on October 20, 2005. The day started out normal enough and the WWE, Ms. Hardy's cousins, Matt and Jeff, and I had planned a surprise party for Ms. Hardy. Well the party went along fine until after the party had ended. Ms. Hardy and I were in my dressing room and we were kissing and trying to relax when there was a knock at the door. It turned out to be the defendant, Mr. Martin, and…." John continued as Cherish remembered the rest as John told it.

…..Flashback….

"_You thought I wouldn't find you! You were wrong so wrong, and right now you're about to be dead wrong!" Her stepfather screamed at her as he grabbed her by the throat and was about to slam her body into the wall when John tackled into him and he threw her across the room only hurting her slightly._

"_MATTT! JEFFF! HELP ME!" Cherish screamed as loud as she could, but she felt him pick her up again. She began to cry and then she felt him drop her suddenly. Matt had let Jeff throw him into her stepfather._

"_Baby, are you okay?" John asked her and she nodded to him in pain._

"_I thought I told you to leave her alone you bastard!" Jeff screamed at him as began to punch into the man's face and then the man got up and pointed at Cherish._

"_Mark my words, you bitch! I will kill you just like I did your poor little slut of a mommy!" He teased her and the tears just came rushing out of her eyes. He laughed at her and then the security guards came in and escorted him out of the building. Cherish cried into John's chest and then when Matt and Jeff came over she went to them and let them take her away from John._

……End Flashback…..

"And that's pretty much how it happened." John explained and Arnold nodded and John got down with no questions from Mr. Martin's side. The next was AJ. His testimony was connected to Randy's so he told his little bit as Cherish remembered back on it as well.

…..Flashback……

"_Hey, how are you doing?" Cherish grabbed for Matt's hand and he looked at her with concern as he saw her face go white. AJ got closer and she began to whimper._

"_Cherish, what's wrong?" Cherish began to hallucinate and then she began to shake and cry out in pain. Something was desperately wrong here. Matt stood and yelled for Jeff. He wouldn't let Jeff touch her._

"_Cher, baby, what's wrong?" Jeff was yelling to her and Matt just looked at him in confusion. Cherish was looking at the door that Jeff had come from. She knew what was coming she could feel it. She always knew when he was coming. Suddenly Matt and Jeff were thrown aside and slammed into the walls. They were knocked out cold. AJ tried to stop the man, but to no avail as he slammed him into Matt, who had gotten up._

……End Flashback….

After AJ finished Randy got up and sat looking at Cherish. There had been multiple times when they had come close to kissing and he was part of the reason why she wasn't with Tito. She looked behind her at Tito's face and saw him watching her with love and compassion. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She turned to face forward as Randy stated his name and began his testimony. His was another one where she remembered.

……Flashback…..

"_OH GOD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Cherish was crying and screaming and suddenly Randy came out of the break room alone and saw Cherish. She immediately ran to his arms. He enclosed her in them and hugged her. He then took the sledgehammer and whispered into her ear comforting words. He saw her step-father coming and ran towards him slamming it in his face viciously and with rage. Once he was down, Cherish ran back to his arms and clutched to his shirt in pure fear. She looked into his eyes and he saw how scared she really was._

"_I-I-I need to go see how they are. Take me there please?" Cherish spoke in short sentences but Randy nodded and began to walk but found she stayed attached to his shirt. He rubbed her back and then lifted her into his arms. As he was walking he met John along the way. John looked at him with confusion and Randy just shook his head._

"_John, let's not do this right now. Can you just make sure that the piece of shit I beat up near the break room is gone and out of the building?" Randy asked him and Cherish remained quiet and wouldn't look at him. He nodded slowly and as he began to walk away he heard Cherish's footsteps and he turned as she rushed into his open arms._

…..End Flashback….

As Randy got down Cherish looked over at the jury and saw they were looking at her stepfather in pure contempt and hatred. Some smiled at her as they caught her eyes and she smiled back. Next came Jeff which Cherish knew was a similar story and she just listened listlessly and tried to just pray that Matt would wake up and come to her aid. She had so many people there now but she needed Matt as well. He was her angel. Just like Jeff. Jeff recounted back on similar events and others and Cherish waited until her turn. Soon Jeff had finished and it was her turn. When she went up she went through the same thing and was sworn in and stated her name.

"Alright, Ms. Hardy, please tell us about your mother, Faith Anne Hardy." Arnold said to her and she nodded and remembered the speech and story she had prepared for this moment. She had always had the memory and what she would say the day that she were in this chair and telling the court about the horrible things this man did and she began. As she sat up in the chair she looked over at Fredrick and shuddered at the look he was giving her.

"Well, Mr. Martin seemed nice enough when he met my mother, Faith, and I was only eight or so years old at the time. However, Mr. Martin was only hiding his true nature underneath his kind demeanor. It started after he married my mother at which time I was twelve years old. It took him a long time to get my mother to finally say yes. So we lived fine until one day my mother came home late from work and Mr. Martin was angry with her. I came home to find my mother beaten and I was in shock." Cherish began and the jury looked at her stepfather like they could tear out his throat.

"I couldn't tell anyone except my cousins and they couldn't do anything because my mother was going to try and make it work so they backed off. Well, things went fine for a few more years until around the time I was sixteen and was with my at the time boyfriend, Mr. Gregory Shane Helms, and I came home after staying with my cousins, Matt and Jeff, for a while to find my mother in the hospital and near dying. I knew what had happened and that's when the beatings started on me because I defended my mother and told him not to touch her. For the next few months my life was pure hell until one night when I woke up to hear the blood curdling screams that I still hear in my sleep to this very day. I ran downstairs from my room to find my father beating my mother within an inch of her life and when I tried to stop him I couldn't." Cherish began to cry at the last few words and the jury started to pull out tissues. Arnold handed tissues to Cherish and she held them, feeling something almost push itself into her body and she sighed, feeling a renewed strength.

"Mr. Martin threw me into a wall and I slammed into an object that seemingly paralyzed me from moving and I was also paralyzed with fear because I saw him keep punching her and then I saw my mother not moving. She was dead when he left the house. I called the police and they passed off the case because I was too afraid to say what had happened. I remained with Mr. Martin until I turned seventeen. That is when I moved out and went to live with my cousins. The rest is exactly what the others have said. Thank you." Cherish said and her stepfather's lawyer didn't want to ask any questions and as Cherish got down off the stand she saw her other lawyer, Gretchen, hold up her hand and the judge called her up to his bench and Cherish saw the judge nod with wide eyes after a few minutes of talking to Gretchen. Gretchen walked back over and sat down with Cherish and she looked at her as Judge Alex called order to the court.

"I call a thirty minute recess and everyone needs to be back in here after that time please." Judge Alex said to the court and everyone stood and stretched and Gretchen, Arnold, Max, Andrew, Jeff, Gregory, Chris, Shannon, Jason, Amy, Adam, John, Tito, Ash, Bob, Trish, Randy, Sam, Shane, Steph, Dixie, Larry, Jim, Vince, Linda, AJ, Alex, and Eric went out to talk amongst themselves.

"Someone is coming to help us out. His testimony is pretty important." Gretchen explained and Cherish nodded and couldn't think of anyone who would be coming to testify unless it was…..Matt. But that didn't make any sense because he was in a coma and she hadn't been called and told he had come out of it. Soon the thirty minutes was closing to its last ten minutes and Cherish was talking when she heard something that made her drop the paper cup of water and turn.

"It will be with time and you know it will. I am going to be by your side come hell or water high. Down any road you choose to roam." Cherish whipped around to see Matt standing in the hall way with his arms open. She started to cry and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waits and hugging him tight.

"I'll believe it, when I see it, for myself. I don't need no one to tell me about heaven, I look at my daughter and I believe. I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth. I can see the sun set and I believe." Cherish said to him through tears and Matt just stroked her hair. Soon Jeff, Gil, Shannon, Gregory, Amy, Adam, and Jason all came running over and greeted him. Cherish stayed attached to his side, afraid to loose him.

"You dumb ass, don't you ever slip again!" Cherish cried to him as he stroked her hair and he nodded to her. She had missed him so badly and had prayed so much that to her this was a miracle.

"I know I won't, because if I died you would die too right?" Matt asked her and she looked at him with an open mouth.

"How did you know I said that?" Cherish asked in shock and he looked at her with a smile. He nodded and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"Your momma says hi and she loves you and she wants you to know you are doing an awesome job. She couldn't be more proud, Cher." Matt's words brought a smile to her face as she felt Jeff wrap his arms around Matt and her.

"We're back together. This is how it always should be." Jeff said to his brother and Matt patted his back.

"Son, I knew you'd pull through." Gil said to his son and Matt nodded and hugged him tight and pulled him a little closer to whisper in his ear as well.

"She loves you and misses you so much. She wants you to know that you've done a great job raising us." Matt's words now caused Gil to hug his son tighter and smile at him. Soon the lawyers ushered everyone back into the courtroom where they went through the same process of standing and sitting as the judge entered. Soon Matt was called up and told his stories of the past. Some things Cherish hadn't seen but he had and his testimony proved to be the one loaded with the most facts.

Then the FBI agents, Max and Andrew, testified and provided evidence for their case and soon they were done. After that came the lawyers' summations and then the jury left to deliberate. Due to how late it was the deliberation, which in reality lasted only a total of four hours, went on into the next day and while everyone chilled at Matt's house, the phone call came and everyone was there and waiting as the jury had reached its decision.

After getting dressed and ready, everyone hurried back to the court house and took their seats after the judge had come in and waited. The jury then followed and one of the jurors handed the officer a piece of paper.

The judge took the paper from the officer and read it and then handed it back to the officer who gave it to a middle aged woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. The woman cleared her throat and began to read.

"We the jury have made our decision and will the defendant please rise?" The woman asked and Cherish's stepfather stood and looked emotionlessly at them. "On the charge of murder in the first degree on count seven we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of assault and battery on counts one, two, three, four, five, and six we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of harassment on count one we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of fraud on count eight we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of embezzlement on count eight we find the defendant guilty." The woman's words caused everyone to stand and cheer and hug each other in victory. The Judge ordered for everyone to sit down and when they did the woman looked at Cherish and smiled.

"We have recommended the maximum amount of time for Mr. Martin on all of the charges and Cherish we wish you a happy life and future." The woman said and Cherish got up and looked at the Judge who nodded and she made her way over and hugged each juror and thanked them.

"This meeting is adjourned. I will see you, Mr. Martin, in a few days for your sentencing." Judge Alex said with a smile and they took away Cherish's stepfather in handcuffs. Soon everyone was getting in their cars and heading back to Matt and Jeff's houses for a huge cookout. After eating and talking for a bit, Cherish pulled out her I-Pod and plugged it into an I-Pod radio/alarm clock thing and selected her play list for love type songs. The first song was meant for her and Gregory. The name of it was "Every time I Hear Your Name" by Keith Anderson.

The next song was "Collapsed" by Aly & AJ and was meant for Cherish and John. The songs were picked out for a reason. The lyrics had meaning to them. "Red, Red Wine" by UB40 was the song she danced to with Jeff. "Heaven" by Live was meant for her and Matt because when you listened to it that was the song they always sang the one part of to each other. "Far Away" by Nickel back was her dance with Bob because it said how the person missed being away from the other one and that they loved them so much. The song she had picked out for her and AJ was "It Was You" by Ashley Ballard with So Plush. The next song was "That's Where It Is" by Carrie Underwood and it was for Trish and Randy.

"The One" by Backstreet Boys Cherish had everyone singing and this was meant to be for everyone. "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson was for Amy and Adam. They had loved this song when Cherish had first played it for them. "If I Can't Have You" by LFO was her dance with Jason and this one was more of a fun and silly dance. "Very Last Moment In Time" by Lindsay Lohan was for Ash and Rey because it made Cherish think of how Ash described how she felt about Rey.

"Baby I Would" by O-Town was played for Shane and Marissa because Shane had asked for it once and Cherish had remembered. "Craving" by O-Town was her dance with Sam because it gave a person a good realization of how he felt about her. "You Can't Lose Me" by O-Town was her dance with Shannon because Shannon had deemed that their song. "Say Goodbye" by Ashlee Simpson Caused Tito to pull Cherish out on the floor and she realized he recognized the song she had picked for them. Last was "Inside Your Heaven" by Carrie Underwood which was the song she had chosen for her and Chris.

After all this everyone got their rest and no one talked about what was going to have to happen in the next few days. Everyone from TNA and some of the WWE stayed with Cherish, Matt, and Jeff while the others went home and slept.

…..The Next Day…..

When Cherish woke up she smelt food and went downstairs and grabbed a plate from Shannon and ate it up. After a few hours of talking and such everyone was up. Dixie and Vince both had announcements to make.

"Since the trial didn't last as long as previously guessed we must all re-open the shows and get back to work. That includes you Cherish." Dixie said and Vince nodded from his spot next to her and he spoke next.

"We as well have to and Matt as soon as you're ready you are going to go back." Vince explained and Cherish wanted to cry but Matt looked at her sternly and she didn't. So as soon as Vince finished his sentence everyone was sent to pack up and get ready to go back. After many tears and more promises and hugs, the TNA superstars, including Cherish and Jeff, got in cars and headed to the airport. The thing was that when they got there they had a few surprises for Cherish and she had a few for them as well. Lately Cherish had been sicker than she had let on and been throwing up a lot. When someone had caught her throwing up she attributed it to Matt or the trial. Now she couldn't hide what was wrong with her. She just couldn't figure out how to tell Chris or Jeff for that matter.

Alrighty then, I finished another chapter and I am proud of myself. Hopefully I can get another up soon as well. I am hoping to give good surprises too, so review or no more!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	30. My Everything

My Everything

After getting back everything went right back to normal, well the best normal it could for a while and Cherish found out along with the others the few new surprises that were waiting for them. The surprises included the breakup of Team Canada, the new manager (James or Jim Cornette), and the start of a storyline between her and Chris would be pushed more.

Cherish's first match was against Gail Kim for the Women's X-Division Title. Since the match was that night Cherish was in her room getting ready when Chris came in and gave her a hug from behind and a kiss.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?" Chris asked Cherish and she squirmed a little and he let go of her. He looked at her strangely as she took off for the bathroom. He followed her and found her in one of the stalls throwing up. He rubbed her back and recalled the times when she had been throwing up. This had been going on for about one or two months.

"Cherish, are you okay?" Chris asked her as he knelt down next to her and she looked at him as she stopped puking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cherish had hesitated a moment before she said it and she just stood and walked back to her room.

"My match is in five. Want to walk with me out there, baby?" Cherish asked him and he nodded and took her hand in his.

"I love you, Cherish Leah Hardy." Chris said to her and she nodded to him and smiled as they approached the face tunnel.

"I love you too, Josh Harter." Cherish replied and Chris looked happy enough but in the back of his mind he knew something was up with his girlfriend. He shoved his other hand in his pocket and rubbed the small box and sighed. They had been going out for about eight or nine months now and he was really in love with Cherish. He knew she felt the same about him but he knew something was off.

"Good luck out there. Don't hurt your self too much." Chris said to her and Cherish laughed and punched him in the arm. After a few more minutes Cherish realized that her music hadn't played and she was starting to get worried but then it suddenly did. When she went out she saw Gail in the ring and the belt was at the top hanging. Cherish got in the ring and was able to pull off a Russian leg sweep, a shooting star press, a power bomb, a DDT 21, and her finisher, the ride.

Gail barely did anything that hurt Cherish physically. She managed to do a body slam, a hurricanrana, a bulldog drop, and a reverse DDT, but failed in reaching the belt. As Cherish dropped down with the belt everyone cheered for her. Suddenly Cherish heard Chris' music and whirled around to see him standing there.

"What in the world is going on?" Cherish asked Gail who was recovering from the last move Cherish had done and Gail just smiled and moved out of the ring as Chris made his way down. Suddenly Cherish could see TNA wrestlers spilling out of the back and around the arena and surrounding the ring as Chris got in.

"Cherish Leah Hardy, from the moment I met you I knew I was head over heels in love with you. The moment I saw you do an X-Division match for that belt you're holding I knew that the girl I had always dreamed about being with was right before my eyes." Chris began and Cherish immediately realized what was going on. She smiled at him as he continued and looked around the ring and saw Jeff directly in front of her with Matt and Gil and her father, Bob. "Cherish, the moment our lips touched I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and the one I wanted to have a family with. You were the one thing I was missing in my life. You are my everything. Your love is the only love I've ever known. I would give anything and do anything just to be with and prove to you that I love you. I wouldn't trade anything for the love that is between us. Your spirit pulls me through when nothing else will do. Cherish Leah Hardy I want to be the rock you lean on for the rest of your life. I want to be the reason you smile everyday and the reason you wake up everyday. Cherish Leah Hardy," Chris put his hand in his pocket, pulled out the box, and kneeled down on one knee and Cherish put a hand up to her mouth as tears started to fall down her face and Chris opened the box to reveal a beautiful six carat diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will." Cherish said immediately and everyone smiled and started to hoot and holler as Chris put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion that only they could ever know. Then they stopped and Cherish looked around. The arena had emptied and all that remained were TNA superstars and her family.

"Take good care of my cuz, she needs someone good like you." Jeff said to Chris as he shook his hand and Chris nodded to him.

"Yeah I think other then me, Papa Gil, and Jeff she's never really had a good family." Matt joked as Gregory, Shannon, Jason, Trish, Randy, Ash, John, Steph, Shane, Amy, Adam, Tito, Sam, and Bob got in the ring.

"Hey!" They all shouted at him and Matt turned and smiled at them. Soon everyone there had congratulated them but Cherish had something she had to tell Chris, Jeff, Matt, Gil, and her inner circle. She gathered up the girls first and sat down with them. It seemed to be that someone had brought drinks and pizza had been ordered.

"What's going on, Cherry?" Ash asked as Amy, Trish, Christy, Steph, Gail, Traci, and Jackie sat down with her.

"Well, I think that I'm pregnant." Cherish said as she looked down and the girls all gasped at her statement.

"Do you know if it's Josh's or not?" Trish asked her and Cherish looked at her with a white face and tried to breath.

"Yeah now that I think of it, it is I'm pretty sure at least. Me and Chris have been together for about seven or eight months. I just am scared to tell him." Cherish said and in the back of her head she had a bad feeling that the life in her stomach was not Chris' but maybe Tito's.

"Hey, baby, I heard you got something to tell me." Chris said as he came up behind her and Cherish nodded and the girls all stood and walked away. Chris pulled a chair over to her side and held her hands.

"Josh, I think I'm pregnant." Cherish said after taking a deep breath and Chris hugged her tight and kissed her.

"That's great baby." Chris said and she nodded but looked at him with sad eyes. He saw this and looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if it's yours or if it's Tito's." Cherish explained as she held her stomach and Chris looked at her strangely.

"Were you with him a few months ago or something?" Chris asked trying not to get angry and Cherish to his surprise nodded.

"It was an accident. It happened so fast I didn't think and we said we wouldn't talk about it and that we were over and that I was with you and I know you hate me right now." Cherish cried out to him and he watched her put her head down and cry. Jeff walked up along with Matt and Bob and they looked at him and he knew. They had caught the whole conversation. The looks on their faces proved that.

"Hey, listen, Cher, even it's not Josh's I don't think he hates you or is going to leave you. He loves you too much. I think he'll raise that baby just like his own and I think Tito will be willing to take some responsibility for his own child." Matt said as he rubbed her back and Cherish lifted her head and looked at Chris who nodded and knelt down in front of her and cupped her face with his hands.

"He's right about that, Cherish, I love you and I will take care of that baby even it's not mine." Chris said and she nodded to him. She was about two months pregnant and she knew that because she had gone to the doctor a few weeks ago without anyone knowing.

"Yeah I'm about three or so months pregnant. I'll start showing real soon." Cherish said as they helped her to stand. Cherish gave a big smile to them all and they all smiled back.

"So you're telling me that match you just won, well it's your last for a while?" Chris said and Cherish nodded to him with a sad smile.

"Well, the thing is I worked out a deal with Dixie that once I give birth and am all better I can come back. How fun will that be?" Cherish asked as she moved through the crowd and Matt made a face at Jeff.

"Dude, she'll be fine." Jeff said to Matt and Matt nodded after a few seconds of thought. There was still a wedding to be planned and another birthday as well, meaning a lot of work. After a few more hours of celebrating everyone left the building and went home. Jeff, Matt, Bob, and Gil all went home with Cherish, Chris, and AJ. Everyone went to sleep and with plans for the next few weeks on their minds.

Alright, so there's the new chapter! Short I know yes, but I've got plans for the next few chapters and the wedding and the baby shower and everything. I promise you guys will love it! Please review and tell me what you thought. By the way, the title is also a song by 98 Degrees and I did use one or two lyrics from the song in Chris' proposal. So go ahead and review. Oh and for anyone who wants to say it gets confusing because I switch names with Chris, oh well, I'm sorry but when a serious situation happens that's just how it goes. I might change it and just do Chris but I'll have to see how people review. And lastly thanks to anyone who does review! I appreciate the reviews greatly.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	31. With Arms Wide Open

I realized something after re reading the last chapter! Everyone went home which isn't true. Um let's just say that the TNA wrestlers took in some of the WWE stars and they are spread out but going home soon. Anyways read on!

With Arms Wide Open

Cherish woke up next to Chris and smiled at him lovingly as he opened his eyes and stared at her. They just laid there next to each other for a few minutes, letting the special moment between them last until Jeff came bursting in and smiled followed by Matt, Ash, Rey, Gregory, Shannon, Amy, Adam, Alex, Eric, Gil, and Bob.

"Hey, guess what we did?" Ash said with a giggle and Cherish raised an eyebrow at them in wonder and looked to Chris.

"What did you guys do?" Cherish asked slowly and Amy started to squirm in Adam's arms with laughter.

"We called and asked if you could have an ultrasound and they said yes! You've got an appointment at three o'clock!" Ash said and Cherish's face went a little white.

"I haven't told Tito and I suspect all of you want to go with me." Cherish said as she looked at them seriously and they all nodded but put their heads down. Cherish sighed and then thought for a moment. "Alright, let me go get showered and dressed and find out where Tito's at and I'll go talk to him then, okay?"

"That's good, Cher, better now than never." Jeff said and Cherish nodded as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Everyone there waited while Cherish showered quickly and got dressed. When she came out she was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Alright, so I found out where everyone is at and well everyone wants to go. Literally everyone. So I came up with a good plan to go ahead and have Tito over here and we'll leave and everyone will meet up at Christy's house, okay?" AJ said as Cherish looked at the group in understanding and nodded.

"Okay, so when will he be here?" Cherish asked as she looked at AJ and saw him smile at her in pity.

"Anytime now." AJ said as he stood and everyone followed after him as he walked to the door just as a knock was heard. He opened it to reveal Tito in a pair of jeans and a gray shirt.

"Good timing. We were just leaving." Amy said to him as he moved to let them leave and Chris stopped in front of him and held out a hand.

"No hard feelings, right man?" Chris asked him and Cherish smiled at them both as Tito nodded and they hugged briefly and then once everyone had left he looked inside at Cherish.

"Hey." Tito's voice was soft and Cherish could tell he was nervous and she smiled at him hoping to relieve the tension and he smiled back.

"Hey." Cherish replied back and Tito walked in as Cherish beckoned him in and they sat down on the couch.

"So, AJ told me that you have something really important to tell me. What is it?" Tito asked as he looked at Cherish and Cherish put her head down for a minute and breathed deep.

"I don't know how to say it so I'll just start with this. Remember back about four months or so ago when that thing happened?" Cherish asked him and Tito nodded with a worried look on his face as Cherish continued. "Well, I missed my period right after that and I went to the doctor not too long before I heard about my step-father's trial and well I'm pregnant."

"And it's my baby?" Tito asked with a little confusion mixed into his worried face and Cherish nodded in hope he wouldn't be angry or not believe her and put her head down. But she felt his arms wrap around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist in happiness as she began to cry. He stroked her hair as she began to cry and Cherish could feel Tito's tears on her neck when he shoved his head into her neck. She pulled her arms out from around his waist and stroked his hair as he cried.

"Thank you Tito for believing me and not being angry." Cherish said to him in a whisper into his ear and he nodded. After a few more minutes of crying, they both were able to stop and smile at each other.

"So, I helped create a life?" Tito asked her and she nodded and lifted her shirt to show her already growing belly and he smiled.

"Here, put your hand right there." Cherish said and she took Tito's hand and placed it right on her belly.

"When can I see it?" Tito asked in curiosity and Cherish looked at him with a smile as she held his hand on her belly and he moved his hand around.

"Well, turns out we got some very excited friends. They set up an appointment that is supposed to be in about an hour I think. You ready to go pick everyone up and go see what's in my stomach?" Cherish asked him as she put her shirt down and he nodded with a smile as wide as he could produce.

"Let's go. Come on." Tito said as she stood and they walked out and downstairs and soon was on their way over to Christy's house where everyone was waiting. As the two pulled in Cherish saw Sam jump up from his seat on the porch and ran inside. Soon everyone came out and Jeff and Matt leaned in Cherish's window and looked at her.

"Told you he'd take it fine." Matt said and Cherish nodded and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She got out of the SUV and walked with Matt, Jeff, and Tito inside to find everyone sitting around what looked like a hospital bed and a doctor and a huge machine that looked like an Ultrasound machine.

"Since everyone wanted to see this thing we decided it might be better if we had the Doctor come to us. Cherish meet Doctor Jenna Teague." Jeff explained as Cherish looked at him in confusion and then she nodded and shook the female doctor's hand.

"Alright, Cherish, I want you to lie on this bed here and relax." Doctor Jenna said and Cherish did as she was told with Matt and Jeff's help. The doctor lifted Cherish's shirt a little and placed the jelly on Cherish's stomach.

The time with Doctor Jenna went fast and soon it was over. Something wasn't right though. Cherish had seen something in Chris' eyes died when he saw the pictures of the baby. She pushed the thought away and looked around and spotted her father, Bob, Matt, and Jeff talking with Doctor Jenna. Everyone else was mingling with each other but she didn't see Chris or Tito. She walked around the corner and saw the two at the top of the stairs, but they weren't talking. Cherish ran up the stairs as quickly as her body would allow and stood between the two men.

"Stop, now." Cherish said but Chris only pushed her and she went flying shoulder first into the door nearby. She groaned and held her shoulder as she sat on the floor.

"What the hell man?! She's pregnant!" Tito yelled and pushed him hard making Chris move two or three steps back.

"Yeah with YOUR baby!" At this point Tito gasped and Cherish stood as Tito tried to wrestle Chris to the ground. However, Chris overpowered him and threw him, making him fall back and hit his head on the edge of a dresser. Chris turned to Cherish who had fear in her eyes as he stalked closer to her.

"What are you doing, Chris?" Cherish asked as she moved along the wall and stood near the stairs. She was scared out of her mind because of the look in his eyes. She stepped down a few steps.

"Not scared of me are you?" Chris asked and Cherish kept stepping down as he stepped down with her. She shook her head a little and then suddenly Chris reached out and pushed Cherish hard and she tumbled down the steps. At the bottom she screamed in pain and clutched her stomach. Matt, Jeff, Bob, and Doctor Jenna were at Cherish's side immediately and everyone else looked up at Chris. He stormed quickly down the stairs and out of the door, grabbing his keys on the way out.

"Daddy, Daddy, please check on Tito. He's upstairs." Cherish cried as Doctor Jenna felt around her stomach and looked at Matt and Jeff in sadness. Bob nodded and was about to stand when Tito kneeled down with tears in his eyes and he looked at Cherish.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried to her and everyone around gasped as Doctor Jenna pulled her hand out of Cherish's pants to show blood. The baby was dead.

"No, no, please god no. Not my baby." Cherish cried and grabbed at Tito's arms. He held her tight as Randy called 911.

"I love you, Cherish. I love you, baby. I love you." Tito kept saying and the women began to cry hard, even Linda McMahon was crying. A tear slipped down Jeff, Matt, and Bob's faces.

When the ambulance came, Tito went with Cherish and everyone followed. When they had taken out the dead fetus, Tito was there afterwards holding Cherish. When they got the news that Chris Sabin had died in a car crash after drinking excessive amounts of alcohol Tito was there to comfort Cherish. She cried a little, but she knew she was going to call the wedding off anyways, due to Chris' actions. But the main thing that was important was that Tito was there for Cherish every step of the way.

"Tito, I'm sorry about this. So sorry." Cherish said as she looked over at Tito who was sitting at the window looking out longingly. Matt and Jeff sat nearby but they were sleeping and Bob had left to get something to eat. Everyone else had to leave because WWE and TNA couldn't keep doing this to the people. Cherish understood.

"It's not your fault, Cher. It's not." Tito said as he looked at her and she nodded and looked out the window he had been looking out. He stared at her in love and adoration. She was beautiful to him and she could never do wrong. They had been through a lot together and he had learned a lot from her and with her. He turned his gaze back out the window when he heard her speak again.

"I wanted to name her Natalya Faith Hardy-Ortiz." Cherish sounded defeated and lost and Tito walked over to her side and sat down on the bed with her.

"That's a beautiful name, Cherish." Tito said to her and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Tito felt her hand on his and he gripped it before he moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Suddenly Cherish felt woozy and looked to her left.

"Momma, is that you?" Cherish asked as her eyes focused on the figure, the long flowing brown hair and the beautiful green eyes that stared at her.

"Come to me, Cher. It's okay." Cherish stood at her mother's request and realized time had frozen. She looked to Tito for a moment and kissed his frozen figure.

"Momma, why did this happen? Why?" Cherish asked as she rushed to her mother's side and fell into her arms with a sob. Faith held her daughter close and smiled a little.

"It had to, Cher. But sweetheart, your baby isn't dead." As the words escaped Faith's mouth, Cherish looked to her stomach and felt a distinct kicking. You fell halfway down the stairs and got knocked out." Cherish shook her head in confusion.

"Then that means I'm in a coma?" Cherish asked as she felt pains in her stomach and heard distant shouting.

"Yes, that's right. You were always so smart. You are now about to finish your final month, baby girl." Cherish smiled as her mother wiped the tears away from Cherish's cheeks and smiled. Cherish nodded.

"But what about—" Cherish began but was cut off.

"Chris is gone Cherish. He regrets what he did to the fullest extent but he's gone now. When you wake up, the first face you'll see is the one you've loved all of your life." Faith said and stroked her daughter's hair before kissing her.

"It's time, isn't it?" Cherish asked her as she felt pains in her stomach and a wetness below.

"Yes, my little Cher. I love you. I will always be watching over you." Cherish nodded as a few tears descended her cheeks. "Shut your eyes."

Cherish did as she was told and then suddenly opened them to the chaos around her. Tito's face appeared next to her. She smiled and sat up a little. The doctor nearby looked to her and gasped, which was followed by eyes and greetings from Gil, Matt, Jeff, Tito, Bob, Ash, and Rey.

"And to think, we were going to have to take this baby out the easy way." The doctor said as Cherish gasped and smirked a little.

"I never was one for the easy way out." Cherish felt a warmth around her and she smiled as Matt stared at her with a grin. She looked to Jeff whose eyes seemed to shimmer with pride.

"We must do this now." The doctor said as two nurses came in and began to usher everyone out. As Tito began to leave, Cherish cried out.

"Tito, if you want to I'd like for you to stay." Cherish said to the tall blond haired fighter and he nodded and was already at her side holding her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open   
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed   
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything...oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

A few hours later Cherish was sitting all tired out from producing a beautiful baby girl and Tito had a headache that was fading as the nurse pushed in a cart with the baby inside.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked her and she nodded. The baby had Tito's big brown eyes and her brown hair but there was a hint of blonde. Cherish took the baby in her arms as it cooed. It was so tiny, but so beautiful. Tito leaned over, sitting next to Cherish and smiled at the baby.

"Natalya Faith Hardy-Ortiz." Cherish said to her and she smirked at Cherish. Cherish looked to Tito who had wrapped an arm around Cherish. Tito's gaze met Cherish's and he leaned into her, kissing her softy and smiling.

"Talk about a good kisser. Nat, your Daddy is the best." Cherish said to the small 9 pound wonder in her arms. She handed her over to Tito for a while until finally everyone came in and held Natalya. Soon Cherish was tired and everything was right with the world. At least, for right now.

Finally I finished the chapter and yet the story isn't done quite yet. I still want to do a couple more chapters but I don't know when I will get the inspiration to do it. I hope you enjoyed this because originally I was going to let the baby die but after much consultation about it I decided to keep the baby and so this is what happened. Tell me what you guys thought!


End file.
